


На коротком поводке

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Politics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске работает на спецслужбы, Итачи предоставляет разнообразные услуги, в основном сексуального характера, лидерам из криминального мира. Когда они знакомятся ближе, то Итачи понимает, что Саске для него - единственный шанс освободиться. Как сделать это так, чтобы ни сам Саске, ни нынешний хозяин Итачи ничего не заподозрили? Получится что-либо вообще, и нужно ли все это Саске?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Кофе оказался просто отличным и если бы Саске уже не был в прекрасном настроении, то обязательно бы пришел в него, отпив глоток этого кофе.  
Ино, секретарь Какаши, села на стол, специально позволив и так не слишком длинной юбке задраться еще выше. Она так вела себя всегда, сколько Саске ее помнил. Иногда он задавался вопросом, как она вообще получила погоны, но, видимо со своей работой она справлялась хорошо, иначе бы Какаши ее не держал.  
— Нравится? — спросила она, пристально смотря Саске в глаза. Тот кивнул.  
— Хороший кофе.  
От дальнейшей беседы его спас голос Какаши, донесшийся из динамика громкой связи.  
— Можешь впускать его.  
Саске встал, хотел было отставить чашку с допитым кофе в сторону, но Ино уже оказалась рядом и взяла ее, погладив при этом пальцы Саске и слегка обтершись об него грудью.  
Он никак не стал комментировать это. Иногда, чего греха таить, Саске думал о том, чтобы пригласить ее к себе на ночь, но каждый раз смотрел в ее глаза и отказывался от этой мысли. Ино не была похожа на женщину, которая бы легко согласилась оставить его в покое после одной ночи. Кроме того, у нее были погоны и отец, когда-то служивший в закрытом отделе, занимавшемся шпионами.  
Нет, спать с Ино определенно было бы плохой идеей, особенно когда вокруг полно всяких девчонок, готовых на что угодно.  
Саске кивнул ей и прошел в кабинет Какаши, своего непосредственного начальника.

— Неплохо сработали, — похвалил Какаши, имея в виду предыдущее дело. На самом деле ничего особенного — Саске просто собрал небольшой компромат на одного мелкого чиновника. Дело уже ушло дальше по линии, к другому сотруднику, чиновник все еще работал и ни о чем не подозревал, а сам Саске понадобился для следующего задания.  
— До этого дня тебе поручали всякую шушеру, — сказал Какаши и вот теперь Саске почувствовал, что день по-настоящему удался. Хороший кофе — мелочь по сравнению с новостями о том, что ему наконец-то дадут интересное задание.  
Нет, не так. Саске все задания рассматривал как интересные, не позволял себе иного. Но слова «всякую шушеру» означали, что ему собираются доверить рыбку покрупнее.  
— Да, ты правильно угадал, — кивнул Какаши, наблюдая за реакцией Саске. — Твое новое задание.  
Он подвинул к Саске пластиковую папку, тот взял ее и открыл.  
— Приступаешь завтра. Пока ничего особенного — только слежка. Все контакты, абсолютно, нам нужны данные про всех, на кого он будет хотя бы смотреть дольше трех секунд.  
— Важная персона, — пробормотал Саске, пролистывая досье.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — усмехнулся Какаши. — Но я знаю, что ты справишься.  
— Без сомнений, — Саске вернул ухмылку. 

Когда он выходил, увидел Ино, которая сидела за столом и смотрела на чашку, из которой еще недавно пил Саске.  
— Знаешь, что обещает тебе кофе?  
— Хороший день, — Саске не собирался отвлекаться на разговоры, его ждало задание.  
— Большую любовь, — Ино задумчиво смерила его взглядом. — Слишком большую для тебя, ты на такую не способен.  
— Тогда это решает все проблемы, я ее просто не замечу, — Саске открыл дверь приемной. Он понимал, что это просто новый способ пофлиртовать с ним, но у него не было времени. — Увидимся. А кофе был просто замечательный.  
— Вот глупый, — улыбнулась ему Ино, и, видимо, хотела сказать что-то еще, но он уже закрыл дверь за собой.

Сато Яхико по прозвищу Пейн совсем не походил на бизнесмена, каковым в настоящее время являлся, по утверждению досье. В прошлом неформал, участник уличной банды, однажды решил одуматься, открыл фирму по продаже электроники и удача улыбнулась ему.  
Но выглядел он все еще как уличный бандит-неформал.  
Саске нашел неплохую точку для наблюдения. Он не собирался торчать здесь всю ночь, только вечер, а потом спуститься ночевать в машину, чтобы утром вести Пейна с новыми силами. Неделю ему придется провести в походном режиме. Но он приготовился — взял с собой обед из забегаловки по дороге, приметил место, где можно будет позавтракать.  
Это была его первая настоящая слежка и Саске намеревался выжать из нее весь доступный опыт.  
Пейн оказался скучным типом, несмотря на свой внешний вид. Несколько деловых встреч в день, постоянные телефонные разговоры, прослушивать которые наверняка было поручено кому-то еще, ужины в ресторане, возвращение домой и сон. Ничего особенного. С некоторыми людьми Пейн виделся постоянно, с некоторыми — всего по разу. Как бы то ни было — никаких клубов, отвязных вечеринок, закрытых приемов, шлюх, наркотиков, пьянок, ничего.  
Саске был слегка разочарован.

Хотя насчет шлюх он погорячился. В предпоследний день слежки Пейн все-таки пригласил одну. Она зашла, Саске видел только тонкий силуэт и длинные волосы, пока не взял бинокль, чтобы рассмотреть подробности.  
Он не сразу понял, что это парень. Только когда он расстегнул рубашку и повернулся, чтобы сложить и повесить ее, стало видно мужскую грудь и темную полоску волос, уходящую вниз от пупка.  
— Твою ж мать, только гей-порно мне не хватало, — проворчал вслух Саске, однако продолжил наблюдение, отчасти из профессионального любопытства, отчасти из…  
Чего? Саске сам не понимал.  
Парень оказался гибким и совершенно бесстыдным, настоящая шлюха. Он сосал так, что Пейн стонал в голос, Саске видел его лицо, искаженное от удовольствия. И, видя только голову этого парня-шлюхи, легко было представить, что это девчонка, но с этим оказалась проблема — как только Саске смог убедить себя в том, что это — девчонка, он тут же возбудился. И это было плохо, потому что в глубине души Саске все еще помнил, что это вовсе не девчонка, а два пидора.   
И даже после этого эрекция не хотела спадать, сидеть было неудобно. Саске выругался и отложил бинокль. Он попытался было отвлечься, достал телефон, зашел проверить почту и сообщения, но вскоре понял, что просто пробегает глазами сообщение от Наруто и не может сосредоточиться.  
— Я не буду дрочить на гомиков, — неизвестно кого предупредил он. После небольшой паузы Саске зашел на порносайт, пролистал меню и выбрал себе видео, на котором черноволосая худенькая девушка делала минет, пока ее трахали сзади. Несколько минут Саске смотрел видео, а потом со злостью закрыл сайт и убрал телефон. Возбуждение ушло.  
Он снова взглянул на окно Пейна. Парочка еще не закончила — на этот раз парень оседлал Пейна и двигался вверх-вниз, Саске сам не заметил, как взял бинокль, чтобы рассмотреть подробности.  
Как член Пейна почти полностью исчезает в чужой заднице, а потом медленно показывается, оставляя скрытой головку, и снова погружается по самые яйца. Волосы парня были уже распущены и струились по худой спине. Пейн время от времени запускал в них руку и заставлял парня опустить голову ниже, чтобы целовать его и его шею.   
На какое-то короткое время Саске даже показалось, что у них отношения. Кто целует шлюх? С другой стороны, этот парень был слишком опытным, слишком искушенным, Саске, несмотря на свой возраст, в силу специфики профессии, уже успел довольно близко познакомиться с таким типом людей.  
Очнулся Саске только тогда, когда парень замер, а потом привстал, позволяя члену Пейна выскользнуть из себя. В бинокль Саске успел заметить, что и член тоже оказался с пирсингом в головке, не совсем та информация, которую он бы хотел знать.  
Сперма стекала по внутренней стороне бедер этого парня, пока он стоял перед Пейном, оба все еще обнаженные и мокрые после секса, они о чем-то говорили, а потом парень ушел в душ, а Пейн взял пульт и включил телевизор.  
Болезненное возбуждение начало спадать, Саске все еще не до конца понимал, чем оно вызвано, не видом же двоих трахающихся мужчин, ну в самом деле. В любом случае, он был рад, что не опустился до того, чтобы начать трогать себя во время слежки. Это было бы слишком низко и он бы надолго перестал себя уважать после такого. Все равно как если бы врач стал дрочить на пациентку.  
В высшей степени непрофессионально.

Остальные два дня прошли так же серо и обычно — дом, встречи, ужин, дом. Наконец Какаши позвонил и сказал заканчивать слежку и явиться к нему на утро с отчетом.  
Саске распечатал все фотографии, вложил в специальный чехольчик карту памяти и прикрепил ее к делу. Сделал пометки на каждой фотографии — время, место, продолжительность встречи, выяснять, кто эти люди уже была не его задача.  
Какаши полистал предоставленные фотографии.  
— Не слишком насыщенная у него жизнь.  
— Да, я предполагал, мне дают как минимум якудзу, а он оказался обычным мелким предпринимателем, — Саске был не слишком доволен. С другой стороны, он считал, что хорошо справился с заданием, поэтому настроение было довольно сносным.  
— Я бы не стал прибегать к поспешным выводам, — пробормотал себе под нос Какаши. — Но сейчас он выглядит как обычный мелкий бизнесмен, ты прав. В любом случае, пришел приказ прекратить слежку и сдать все материалы. Нас не должно волновать, что будет дальше, у меня для тебя новое задание.

— Не хочешь сходить с нами вечером в боулинг? — спросила его Ино, когда Саске выходил от Какаши.   
— Как-нибудь потом, — отмахнулся он. Это случалось почти каждый раз: Ино почти вешалась на него, он это игнорировал. Оно стало для них чем-то вроде ритуала, Саске давно уже не верил, что Ино на самом деле ждала, что у них что-то получится.  
Саске нравилась его работа, нравились скучные монотонные задания — проверить счета подозреваемых, отследить уплату налогов, узнать точно, какой наркотик употребляют и есть ли любовница. Ему все это нравилось потому что эти мелкие задания были лишь прелюдией к чему-то настоящему, серьезному. Тому, где он окажется против серьезного игрока и жизнь его будет на волоске, перестрелки, погони.  
И каждый раз, думая об этом, Саске вспоминал Какаши, который в ответ на просьбу Саске дать ему что-то стоящее, сказал:  
— Если ты получишь такое задание, это будет означать твою смерть. Ты должен стать сильным, прежде, чем сможешь завалить добычу покрупнее. Но когда ты станешь сильным, ты поймешь, что против зла бесполезно бороться, и сам станешь его частью.  
Саске так и не понял, что Какаши хотел этим сказать, но твердо знал, что не собирается становиться частью чего-либо.  
Он пошел во внутренние войска, желая быть похожим на отца, и единственной целью Саске было стать так близко к закону, как только можно. Равнодушное, обезличенное правосудие. Но Какаши он об этом так и не сказал.  
В любом случае, иногда ему все же хотелось погонь и перестрелок. Этого, конечно, было достаточно у патрульных, но пойти в патрульные означало, что Саске полностью теряет шанс найти когда-нибудь серьезную добычу.  
Зазвонил телефон, Саске краем глаза заметил имя звонившего за то время, пока подносил трубку к уху.  
— Да, Наруто, — не слишком ласково поздоровался он.  
— Где радость в голосе, дружище?   
Саске поморщился — он не считал Наруто настолько близким, чтобы называть его другом, хотя, надо отдать ему должное, он ближе всех остальных находился к тому, что Саске мог бы счесть таковым.  
— Мы не виделись тонну лет! Сегодня вечером всем отделом идем в боулинг. Ваши тоже будут.  
— Знаю, Ино уже говорила.  
— Значит, ты не придешь? — Саске прямо видел, как с лица Наруто исчезла широкая улыбка.  
— У меня была трудная неделя, хочу отдохнуть, — сказал Саске и ни на каплю не солгал.  
На секунду ему показалось, будто он на самом деле соскучился по Наруто. Пока еще все они были стажерами, они виделись каждый день, потом их приняли в один отдел и они продолжали видеться каждый день до тех пор, пока Саске не перевели.

Просмотрев вечерние новости, Саске переключил на какое-то шоу, но, быстро заскучал. По другому каналу шел боевичок, Саске успел досмотреть только самый конец — погоню, перестрелку и поцелуй с женщиной главного героя. Покликав на другие каналы, Саске переключил на канал для взрослых, где жаркая блондинка как раз оседлала крупный член и теперь двигалась на нем. Ее стоны отражались от стен, перекатывались, отдавая приятной вибрацией в паху. Саске уселся поудобнее и, приспустив штаны, принялся поглаживать свой наполовину вставший член.  
Где-то на периферии сознания промелькнула мысль, что блондинки совсем не в его вкусе, вот брюнетки — другое дело, но Саске не успел ее додумать.  
В дверь позвонили. Он чертыхнулся, натянул штаны и переключил канал. На всякий случай немного подождал — вдруг гости ушли? Но без особой надежды, Саске уже догадался, кто бы это мог быть.  
На повторном звонке он встал с дивана и пошел открывать. За дверью, как и ожидалось, обнаружился Наруто с пакетами. Сунув их в руки Саске, Наруто похлопал его по плечу и зашел, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
— Знаешь, если бы я хотел видеть гостей, то пригласил бы тебя сам, — сказал Саске.  
— Когда это ты меня приглашал? — хохотнул Наруто, от него пахло сигаретами и алкоголем.  
Если бы Наруто пришел не один, Саске бы точно спустил с лестницы всю компанию, но Наруто был один.  
— Хватит киснуть. Я так давно тебя не видел, — Наруто забрал у Саске один из пакетов и достал оттуда бутылку. — Выпьем?

— Когда я шел на эту работу, то надеялся на что-то другое, — голова была легкой и думать о проблемах было очень просто. И еще проще было вываливать это на друга, который внимательно слушал и готов был сочувствовать.  
— Вроде бы к этому и стремился, но… пусто, — Саске помотал головой, не зная, как точнее описать то, что он чувствовал, и пододвинул свой бокал Наруто, показывая ему, чтобы наливал.  
— Тебе одиноко, — догадался Наруто. — Потому что сидишь дома один, живешь работой. Тебе надо чаще выходить, развеяться. Завести бабу.  
— Одиноко, — повторил за ним Саске и задумался. — Может быть, но это скорее как если бы ты хотел идти по дороге, а потом раз, и дорога закончилась, а куда идти дальше — не знаю. И дела все скучные, хоть в патрульные иди.  
— Интересных дел вообще мало. Сложные операции не проводятся каждый день, да и маньяки не заводятся как тараканы, хотя иногда можно так подумать, если включить телевизор.  
— Даже в отпуск не хочется. Понимаешь, я хочу работать, но не так. А как?  
— Давай все же выберемся на выходных? Сходим в парк или на игру какую. А может, снимем девочек.  
— А может, и не девочек, — пробормотал Саске, вспомнив снова того парня. Что же за наваждение такое, вызов его гетеросексуальности. С ориентацией Саске определился уже давно и точно знал, что на парней его не тянет.  
Но на одного вот тянуло.   
Безымянная проститутка, которую трахал мафиози, вот насколько тебе не хватает в жизни острых ощущений, да, Саске?  
Наруто смотрел на Саске так, будто увидел впервые, но уточнять, правильно ли он расслышал и не пошутил ли Саске, он не стал.  
Саске снова придвинул к нему бокал.

«Красавчик, когда появишься — зайди к Какаши» — Саске прочитал сообщение от Ино и убрал телефон.  
Он уже почти закончил с этим делом — поручили собрать все сведения о сети казино. Кто был владельцем, когда, при каких обстоятельствах продавался бизнес, подставные лица, вывод денег, конфликты с законом. Такого рода деликатная информация требовала деликатного подхода, но Саске уже был натаскан копать глубоко и в правильных местах, поэтому он справился быстро.  
Он скопировал на флешку последние файлы и встал, накидывая куртку. Все равно ему надо было сегодня заехать к Какаши, отчитаться и сдать собранный материал, заодно и узнает, в чем срочность.

— Хотелось тебе чего-то интересного? — с хитринкой в глазах спросил его Какаши, как только увидел.   
— Неужели найдется что-то интереснее, чем копаться в бумагах? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Саске, кладя на стол флешку. — Тут все по казино «Пиковый Туз» как ты и просил.  
— Быстро закончил, — одобрил Какаши. — Так ты заинтересован в горячем деле или мне отдать его например Шикамару?  
— Только попробуй, — отозвался Саске и уселся в кресле напротив Какаши. — Что за дело?  
— Твой знакомый Сато Яхико найден мертвым.  
— Пейн? Все-таки он был якудза?  
— Вот это и выяснишь. Ты вел наблюдение и поэтому будет легче работать, если уже знаешь всех, с кем он встречался.  
— Его убили?  
— Да, один выстрел в голову, пистолет нашли рядом с телом. Оружие контрабандное, следа за ним нет. Исполнителя мы вряд ли поймаем, но вычислить заказчика вполне можем. Берешь?  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я откажусь? — хмыкнул Саске. — Давай сюда его дело.

Пейн засветился на финансовых махинациях и наркотиках. Но если про финансовые махинации все было известно наверняка — вывод денег за границу, неуплата налогов, черная бухгалтерия и все такое, то насчет наркотиков было только подозрение. Все, что на него было по наркоте, это показания нескольких толкачей, что они получали товар от человека, по описанию похожего на Пейна.  
Однако ни один из них не смог точно сказать, Пейн ли это был, когда им показали его фотографии.  
Из своих наблюдений Саске тоже не мог вспомнить ничего особо подозрительного, что могло бы натолкнуть его на мысли о том, что Пейн был связан с наркотиками.  
Но кому-то Пейн в конце концов помешал и настолько, что его решили убрать.   
Саске закурил, прикидывая возможные версии. В любом случае выходило, что информации у него на руках слишком мало  
Кому-то Пейн помешал так сильно, что этот кто-то нанял киллера. Кому-то, кто привык решать дела подобным способом и не боялся наказания.  
Саске улыбнулся — ему начинало нравиться это дело.


	2. Chapter 2

Если судить по собранным показаниям, Пейн был очень обычным, очень замкнутым и очень скучным человеком. Когда-то в молодости он сильно увлекался байками и гонками, состоял в мотоклубе и вел отвязную жизнь, но после открытия своего дела его словно подменили.

В клуб Саске тоже наведался, но там сказали, что не видели Пейна уже давно, а когда попытались завлечь его на очередные гонки, то он ясно дал понять, что ему не интересно.

Он словно единовременно потерял вкус к прежней жизни, не приобретя новую. Дело уже перестало казаться возбуждающе-новым и интересным, но Саске с остервенением копал, надеясь вот-вот выйти на правильный след.

Он отмечал галочками всех, с кем успел пообщаться, и к концу недели в его списке людей, с которыми встречался Пейн, были отмечены все, кроме одного.

Найти его было довольно трудно, несмотря на то, что у Пейна сохранились все контакты. Тем не менее, Саске установил личность парня, с которым спал Пейн, и собирался допросить и его тоже.

Многие делятся со своими любовниками тем, чем не делятся больше ни с кем другим, а со шлюхами порой делятся более охотно. Нечто вроде личного секс-психотерапевта.

Если выяснится, что и тут пусто, то Саске и не знал, что будет делать дальше  — типичный «висяк», никаких зацепок. Первое серьезное дело и он его почти провалил.

 

Район, где жил этот парень, был довольно престижным, да и дом не из дешевых. Даже если он снимал квартиру, а не владел ею, это все равно требовало приличных денег. Дорогая, элитная шлюха  — завязав с пьянками, гонками, мотоциклами и ширянием, Пейн все же не жалел денег на другие плотские утехи.

И, как уже успел увидеть Саске, это того стоило.

— Цукиеми Итачи? — спросил Саске, когда ему открыли. Тот склонил голову набок, рассматривая Саске с интересом, но без беспокойства.

— Да. Вы что-то хотели?

Саске продемонстрировал удостоверение.

— Учиха Саске. Мне нужно с вами поговорить, позволите? — он кивнул на дверь. Итачи молча распахнул ее и пригласил Саске внутрь.

Итачи был в шелковом длинном халате, он прошел вглубь квартиры, Саске ничего не осталось, кроме как следовать за ним. Волосы его были распущены и слегка влажные, что говорило о том, что не так давно Итачи принимал душ. Саске не мог оторвать взгляда от стройной, гибкой спины, которая вкупе с грациозной походкой упорно подсовывала нежный женский образ.

— Что вы хотели спросить? — сказал Итачи, и магия рассеялась. Голос у него был низкий и глубокий, не вяжущийся с тем женственным образом, который уже успел составить про себя Саске. — Может, чаю?

— Вынужден отказаться, — усмехнулся Саске. — Скажите, вы знали человека по имени Сато Яхико?

Итачи удобно уселся в кресле, абсолютно не стесняясь того, как халат задрался, обнажая ноги. Саске заметил, какие они были гладкие, но у Итачи и на лице абсолютно не было растительности и даже ее следов, поэтому оставалось загадкой, он сам такой или просто тщательно бреется.

Саске бы поставил на второе. Он был уверен, что у тех, кто предпочитает спать с мужчинами, так и принято.

Хотя красить ногти темным лаком было по мнению Саске перебором и граничило с вульгарностью.

— Да, я знал его, — сказал Итачи наконец. — Простите мое любопытство, если я спрошу, что с ним случилось?

— Его нашли мертвым, — ответил Саске, не вдаваясь в излишние подробности. Итачи кивнул.

— Ясно. Я расскажу вам все, что про него знаю. Это не так много, но буду надеяться, что это поможет следствию. Пейн был добр ко мне и мне бы хотелось хоть немного его отблагодарить.

— Я слушаю.

— Мы виделись нечасто. Раз в неделю, иногда реже, у него был плотный график.

— Какой характер носили ваши встречи?

— Интимный, — без тени смущения сказал Итачи. — Мы спали.

— И насколько интенсивными были ваши отношения?

Итачи сощурился и некоторое время молчал, словно решая, стоит ли рассказывать об этом, но потом видимо решил, что стоит.

— Несколько лет назад у нас был роман, но потом он закончился и остался только секс. Я… оказывал ему услугу. Пейн был довольно брезглив, чтобы спать с кем попало, а найти кого-то постоянного ему не удавалось.

— И он конечно же щедро за это платил?

Итачи улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Не поймите это превратно, я не шлюха. В свое время я мог бы ею стать, но не стал, благодаря Пейну.

— Расскажите подробнее.

— Сомневаюсь, что это как-то поможет вам, но расскажу. Шесть лет назад я приехал в Коноху на учебу. Без труда поступил туда, куда хотел и даже получал гранты и стипендии, но денег было недостаточно, чтобы оплачивать учебу и проживание. Мне пришлось найти подработку.

— Проституция?

Итачи покачал головой.

— Я устроился стриптизером в ночной клуб. Часто клиентами были женщинами, но иногда приходили мужчины. Нам обычно не приходилось продавать себя, но иногда клиенты хотели секса и были готовы за это платить. Мне повезло, я встретил Пейна почти сразу и он не захотел мною делиться.

— Он оплатил вашу учебу?

— Да. Но я никогда не спрашивал его о делах. Я мало знал о том, чем он занимается, тогда, и я абсолютно ничего не знаю о нем сейчас.

— Спасибо за предоставленную информацию, — Саске поднялся. Его немного завораживало и пьянило бесстыдство, с которым Итачи говорил про секс. Слова и поведение просто говорили о доступности и о том, что, вздумай Саске сейчас прижать Итачи к стене и грубо трахнуть, тот совсем не будет против.

Поняв, что они просто стоят и смотрят друг другу в глаза, Саске отвел взгляд усилием воли.

Он не заметил улыбку, промелькнувшую на губах Итачи.

 

 

 

Времени оставалось еще достаточно, чтобы собраться и быть готовым к тому времени, когда водитель Мадары уже ждал его на улице.

Итачи оделся совсем просто  — футболка, кроссовки, джинсы. Одежда не играла большой роли, когда дело касалось Мадары. В большинстве случаев их встречи происходили совсем без нее.

Мадара открыл дверь сам, словно ждал его с нетерпением. Вероятно, так оно и было. Он улыбнулся Итачи и кивнул ему, приглашая внутрь.

— Сегодня у нас гости, мальчик мой. Иди приготовь себя как следует, я хочу, чтобы они ушли отсюда довольными.

— Есть, хозяин, — едва слышно ответил Итачи.

— Прими душ и иди к себе. Твой костюм уже готов, — сказал Мадара ему вслед.

 

Вытеревшись насухо, Итачи, совершенно обнаженный прошел к себе.

В комнате на кровати действительно были разложены вещи — корсет, чулки, тонкие кружевные стринги и короткая юбочка. Рядом с кроватью стояли туфли на высоком каблуке. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью лежал тюбик смазки и анальная пробка с вибрацией. Итачи взял ее, выдавил на нее смазку и лег на кровать, раздвинув ноги.

Пробка была большая и чтобы как следует разработать себя и ввести ее ему потребуется несколько минут. Давно Мадара не устраивал оргий с ним, в последнее время он завел себе новую игрушку, сильно младше Итачи.

Итачи подозревал, что сегодня он будет только развлекать гостей, тогда как Мадара наверняка будет трахать своего нового протеже. Он любил молоденьких и еще кажущихся невинными мальчиков, Итачи был для Мадары слишком старым.

Когда он был готов, Итачи надел туфли и прошел в зал. Он слишком хорошо знал, где Мадара собирает своих гостей.

Он открыл двери и поклонился.

— Проходи, Итачи, — поприветствовал его Мадара. — Познакомься, Орочимару, Данзо и Хирузен. Я запрещаю тебе называть их по именам, будешь обращаться только «сэр».

— Слушаюсь, хозяин.

— Он красивый, — заметил Орочимару. Итачи чувствовал на себе его взгляд, липкий и похотливый.

— Вы еще не знаете, насколько он хорош, — с видимым самодовольством произнес Мадара. — Я сам его тренировал. Сыграем в карты? — вдруг предложил он.

— На деньги? — поинтересовался Данзо. Они все еще рассматривали Итачи.

— В покер, — кивнул Мадара. — Итачи, — приказал он.

— Да, хозяин, — сказал Итачи и опустился на колени, залезая под стол. Раздался звук расстегиваемых ширинок.

— Вам понравится эта версия игры, — ухмыльнулся Мадара, заметив как Хирузен закрыл глаза, стараясь не застонать. Итачи потрясающе сосал.

В эту игру Мадара обычно выигрывал без проблем.

 

Мадара вышел проводить своих гостей. Несмотря на позднее время ни один из них не смог остаться на ночь, хотя Мадара предлагал, справедливо замечая, что их будет ждать теплая постель.

Итачи терпеливо ждал, когда Мадара вернется и, наконец, развяжет его. Кажется, это был Данзо, тот, кто заставил его встать в настолько неудобную позу, даже Мадара до такой не додумался. Он стоял только на одной полусогнутой ноге, вторая была поднята вбок и связана, согнутая в колене. Руки за спиной, во рту кляп, да еще эти туфли на каблуках.

Хлопнула дверь и Итачи скосил глаза, стараясь разглядеть, кто там. Скоро его погладили по обнаженной спине и он дернулся, изо всех сил показывая, что ему надоело.

Но с Мадарой это не всегда работало.

 — Ты им понравился,  — шепнул он. Итачи почувствовал, как из него вынимают пробку, которую гости заботливо вернули на место, когда собрались уходить. Мадара зашуршал чем-то, скорее всего презервативом, подумалось Итачи. Его дядя всегда был брезглив и он не будет трахать Итачи без защиты, если его уже трахали до этого.

Странно, что Мадара вообще захотел его трахнуть.

 — Орочимару предложил мне купить тебя,  — резкий толчок, и Итачи тихо застонал.  — Не смей кончать,  — приказал Мадара.

Одной рукой он схватил Итачи за волосы, дергая на себя, другой расстегнул кляп и отбросил его в сторону.

 — Слушаюсь,  — задыхаясь, ответил Итачи. Он весь горел внутри, как случалось всегда, когда Мадара имел его. Долгие годы тренировок не прошли даром.

 — Сегодня я ему отказал,  — Мадара трахал Итачи быстро и резко, явно желая поскорее кончить.  — Но могу согласиться, если ты всегда будешь витать где-то в облаках.

Хорошо, что он сказал это во время секса, когда-нибудь еще Итачи наверняка не смог бы достоверно изобразить, что не понимает, о чем он.

Еще несколько толчков, Мадара сильнее дернул волосы Итачи, и, низко застонав, остановился. Итачи почувствовал, как член Мадары выскальзывает из него.

Конечно, он решил снова засунуть эту проклятую пробку внутрь.

Мадара дернул карабины, щелкнул ими, освобождая Итачи, тот опустился на пол потому что ноги затекли, не позволяя сразу же встать как следует.

 — Ко мне приходили детективы по поводу Пейна,  — тихо сказал он, не смотря на Мадару.

 — И это все, из-за чего ты волнуешься? Ничего не будет, ты знаешь, что делать.

Мадара отошел и налил себе немного вина, выпил его и взглянул на Итачи.

 — Кончай,  — сказал он.

Итачи закрыл глаза и прикусил губу. Кончать с пробкой в заднице, без живого члена, повинуясь одному приказу, было унизительно, но не реагировать он не мог. Он встал на четвереньки, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм. Содрогаясь от удовольствия, он смотрел в пол и видел, как сперма толчками изливается на гладкий мрамор. Кожей Итачи чувствовал на себе самодовольный взгляд Мадары.

В такие моменты он ненавидел свое тело.

 — Вставай,  — Итачи все еще смотрел в пол, краем глаза он увидел, как совсем рядом с ним появился ботинок Мадары.  — У меня есть для тебя новое задание.

 

 

 

Саске раздраженно вздохнул. Снова пролистал папку со своими пометками и отбросил ее в сторону  — бесполезно, ни одной зацепки. Пейн не был святым, но никаких крупных конфликтов ни с кем у него не обнаружилось.

А с кем Пейн был связан из криминального мира  — ушло в небытие вместе с ним.

Гордость Саске была против того, чтобы явиться к Какаши и признать поражение в этом деле. Но его профессиональная добросовестность была куда сильнее его гордости. Поражения надо было признавать, потому что иначе невозможно расти. На ошибках учатся и даже негативный опыт  — все равно опыт.

Поэтому он пришел к Какаши, собрав все материалы, и теперь ждал в приемной, когда тот освободится. Ино что-то печатала на компьютере, изредка поглядывая на Саске, но молчала, чувствуя, вероятно, его раздражение.

В тот самый момент, когда Какаши появился на пороге своего кабинета, чтобы пригласить Саске внутрь, пришло сообщение. Саске поднялся и автоматически достал телефон, чтобы прочесть его.

 — Заходи,  — кивнул Какаши Саске, но тот уже шагал к выходу.

 — Извини, кое-что срочное,  — крикнул ему Саске, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег.

Не зря он послал запрос во все больницы со списком имен, чтобы они извещали его о том, если к ним поступит кто-то из них.

Цукиеми Итачи привезли рано утром в окружной госпиталь. Попытка наезда, никаких свидетелей, нашли без сознания на обочине дороги, сразу же вызвали скорую. Состояние среднее, стабильное.

Внутренние сирены вовсю выли, извещая Саске, что это не просто так, что это связано, но он строго одернул сам себя  — опасно было бы убедить себя в чем-то. Но Итачи заслуживал того, чтобы присмотреться к нему поближе, это точно.

 

Припарковавшись около больницы, Саске отправился искать нужный ему этаж. Проходя к лифтам, он заметил вход в небольшой супермаркет, где посетители покупали для больных фрукты и сладости. Подумав немного, Саске зашел туда.

Он купил небольшую корзинку фруктов, но, дойдя до кассы, подумал, нормально ли это будет смотреться  — в конце концов Итачи ему никто. Потом, поймав себя на подобных мыслях, Саске разозлился на то, что его вообще волнует, что и кто о нем подумает, поэтому он из чистого упрямства добавил к фруктам плитку шоколада.

Итачи лежал в четырехместной палате, при виде Саске на лице не промелькнуло ни тени удивления. Саске сел рядом и положил фрукты и шоколад рядом на тумбочку.

 — Вы очень заботливы, детектив,  — без тени иронии прокомментировал Итачи.  — Чем обязан?

Ногти у него были некрашеные, почему-то с этой деталью отпал и налет блядовитости, сейчас перед Саске был только парень на больничной койке.

 — Я расследую убийство,  — сказал Саске.  — А вас пытались убить.

Итачи вдруг улыбнулся и попытался сесть на кровати, поморщившись от боли. Саске поддержал его, помогая.

 — Никто не пытался, небольшая неосторожность, вот и все.

 — И часто вы бываете неосторожны в шесть утра?

 — Я каждое утро совершаю пробежку, это мой обычный маршрут. Из-за наушников не услышал шум машины, да и не думал, что кто-нибудь заедет на тротуар. Наверно, водитель был пьян.

Он потянулся за шоколадкой, которую принес ему Саске, и тот вдруг заметил, что тумбочка была пуста  — никаких подарков, еды, ничего домашнего. Как будто он у Итачи был первым посетителем.

Итачи заметил этот взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Отломив дольку, он положил ее в рот.

 — Спасибо, детектив. Часто хочется сладкого, когда болеешь. Вы не против, если я попрошу вас принести воды? Не хочется вызывать ради этого медсестру.

 — Зови меня Саске,  — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула.

Пока он искал кулер, Саске не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, что ноги Итачи, его руки и подбородок были все такие же гладкие, как и тогда, во время первого визита.

Итачи был натурально безволос, и, Саске не знал почему, но это так его возбуждало.

 

Когда он вернулся, у кровати Итачи уже стоял врач.

Как он объяснил, ничего серьезного снимки не показали. Пара трещин в ребрах, сильные гематомы, ушиб. Полежать дома несколько дней, потом прийти на проверку, уже через неделю Итачи снова будет чувствовать себя отлично.

 — Вызвать вам специальное такси до дома?  — спросил доктор. Медсестра уже принесла вещи Итачи  — Саске бросил быстрый взгляд: спортивный костюм, кроссовки и даже плеер. Все как Итачи и говорил.

 — Не надо, я его отвезу,  — ответил Саске вместо Итачи.  — Тебе не надо поискать сиделку на это время?

 — Глупости,  — Итачи качнул головой.  — Я вполне способен справиться сам.

Он спустил ноги на пол и принялся раздеваться, чтобы переодеться. Саске не чувствовал нужды отвернуться и просто стоял рядом, молча разглядывая Итачи. На его спине действительно была парочка больших, пока еще ярко-красных синяков. Но вместе с ними Саске заметил и другие следы  — тонкие, почти незаметные, словно от веревок и… Он сощурился.

 — Чем стоять так и пялиться, помоги мне одеться,  — сказал Итачи, набрасывая на себя толстовку. Осталось только натянуть штаны, а с этим как раз и были проблемы  — Саске видел, как Итачи сложно сгибаться.

Без лишних слов он взял штаны и опустился перед Итачи, помогая ему продевать ноги в штанины. Прикосновение к бархатной гладкой коже посылало мурашки по его телу, совсем незаметно Саске провел по похожим следам на щиколотках. Теперь ясно было видно, что кто-то связывал Итачи.

Сердце Саске билось как сумасшедшее, кислорода стало не хватать, он отстранился от Итачи и отошел, помогая тому встать. Он, даже если и заметил такую реакцию, ничего не сказал.

Сделав несколько пробных шагов по комнате, Итачи все же оперся на предложенное Саске плечо и так они вместе дошли до регистрационной стойки, где Итачи отметили как выписывающегося.

 

Привезя Итачи, Саске так же помог ему подняться. Стоя у дверей, он решил прощаться, потому что Итачи явно требовался отдых и покой.

 — Если вспомнишь какие-то подробности, то давай я оставлю тебе свой номер,  — сказал Саске ему.

 — О наезде или об убийстве?  — уточнил Итачи и обернулся. Замок щелкнул, извещая о том, что дверь открылась, но Итачи не двинулся. Саске стоял совсем рядом с ним, плечом касаясь плеча, Итачи смотрел в его глаза, потом перевел взгляд на губы и отвернулся.

 — О том или другом,  — Саске услышал, каким хриплым вдруг стал его голос и прокашлялся.  — Если понадобится любая помощь, звони.

 — Слушаюсь, офицер,  — шутливо отозвался Итачи, делая шаг в квартиру.

Что-то ударило в голову Саске при этих словах. Он поймал Итачи за руку, заставив остановиться.

 — Что насчет встречи? В неформальной обстановке?

 — Врач сказал, через неделю я буду чувствовать себя как новенький,  — этому предложению Итачи тоже ничуть не удивился, словно знал, что так закончится.

 — Мне… что-нибудь привезти?  — Саске немного замялся, но потом решил все же сказать прямо:  — Деньги?

Итачи и на это никак не отреагировал, только едва заметно улыбнулся, ничуть не оскорбленный тем, что Саске вообще такое сказал.

 — Привези шоколадку, она была вкусная,  — он посмотрел на Саске изучающим взглядом, в котором ничего прочесть было нельзя, и закрыл дверь.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Синяк налился черным и болел, но Итачи это не мешало — он привык к боли и ему довелось испытывать гораздо хуже.

— Хорошо справился, мальчик мой, хорошо, — похвалил его Мадара. Итачи сидел напротив него в кресле, на самом краешке. Он хотел бы, чтобы Мадара побыстрее закончил беседу, но знал, что этого не будет.

— Иди сюда, — Мадара похлопал себя по коленям, Итачи послушно поднялся и подошел.

В последнее время тот вел себя так, будто Итачи снова стал его любимчиком. Сам Итачи в это не слишком верил и, если честно, предпочел бы, чтобы Мадара вспоминал о нем пореже.

— Смотри, — Мадара пододвинул к себе утреннюю газету, сажая Итачи на колени. Его рука моментально опустилась на бедра Итачи, скользнула в промежность. Итачи моментально начал задыхаться — о да, Мадара знал, где и как надо гладить, чтобы возбудить его. Тем не менее, он взглянул на газету — небольшая заметка о ком-то, кого нашли мертвым.

— Отлично сработал, — прошептал Мадара.

— Поэтому ты решить сбить меня, — прошептал Итачи в ответ. Мадара только заухмылялся.

— Я обошелся с тобой довольно нежно, — он грубо схватил Итачи за то место, где был синяк, заставив его резко вздохнуть от боли. — И обеспечил тебе алиби. На тот случай, если бы твои детективы решили связать два дела.

Итачи на мгновение показалось, что Мадара что-то знает, раз он употребил словосочетание «твои детективы», но к счастью, тот провел рукой по его члену так, что Итачи откинул голову и застонал.

— Шлюшка, — сказал Мадара и скинул его на пол. — Отсоси мне, — приказал он, расставляя пошире ноги.

 

Дело Пейна все же пришлось поставить «в заморозку» как это называли в отделе. Три месяца оно еще полежит в производстве, если не появятся новые подробности, потом его придется закрыть как нераскрытое.

Какаши никак это не прокомментировал, и у Саске закралось подозрение, что тот с самого начала все предвидел, и дал Саске изначально бесперспективное дело только чтобы тот растратил свой энтузиазм.

— По крайней мере, ты больше не хандришь, — сказал Какаши, делая у себя пометку, что дело Пейна зашло в тупик. Это замечание только еще больше укрепило подозрение Саске, но он смолчал.

Какаши незачем было знать, что это не дело Пейна будоражило его кровь.

Было странно — так ожидать встречи с проституткой, да еще мужского пола, но Саске ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел Итачи.

Но в то же самое время желание ничуть не уменьшало подозрительности. Даже если Итачи не был замешан в деле Пейна, Саске все равно оставался офицером, а шлюхи часто бывали связаны с криминалом.

Гораздо легче, по мнению Саске, все было бы, если бы Итачи назвал цену. Что может быть проще? Тогда Саске приходил бы к нему раз в месяц расслабиться и никто никому бы не оставался должен.

Саске хотел его, но прямо сейчас все это выглядело как свидание.

 

Собственное отражение бесило. Гладко выбритое лицо, глаженый костюм, идеально подходящий галстук, он выглядел, как будто собирался пройти по красной ковровой дорожке, а не… туда, куда собирался.

Он не хотел, чтобы Итачи думал, что ему есть какое-то дело до того, какое впечатление на Итачи он производит. Но бесило не это, бесило то, что Саске на самом деле было такое дело. Он не знал, чего именно хочет от Итачи. Секса, само собой, и возможно после того, как он это получит, все пройдет.

Но дело было не в сексе как таковом. Дело было в Итачи.

Саске со злостью сорвал с себя галстук и принялся снимать пиджак. Пошло оно все, он не будет наряжаться так, словно это его первое свидание с будущей женой.

 

Когда Итачи открыл дверь, Саске немедленно почувствовал себя весьма неловко. Все же костюм и галстук были бы тут намного более уместны, чем простые джинсы и рубашка, в которые он и был одет.

Итачи был облачен в длинное красное кимоно, волосы распущены, ногти на босых ногах окрашены темно-бордовым лаком. Саске взглянул на руки Итачи, и там ногти были покрыты лаком того же цвета.

Итачи выглядел и держался как самурай, подрабатывающий в свободное время гейшей. И если сравнение с гейшей было по мнению Саске вполне справедливым, то  откуда появился образ самурая, он и сам не понимал.

Он вошел, протянул Итачи шоколад и бутылку вина, долго в магазине подбирал, что бы принести. Саске не хотел много пить, но принести что-то такое было традицией — вино, виски, коньяк, шампанское.

Итачи улыбнулся, опуская взгляд и Саске поначалу подумал, что он накрасил ресницы, но приглядевшись, понял, что нет. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что у парня такие густые и длинные ресницы.

Господи, ну что Итачи стоило родиться девушкой? Тогда бы у Саске не было бы внутренних метаний и определиться со своим отношением стало бы куда легче.

— Красивое кимоно, — наконец сказал Саске. Итачи только кивнул ему следовать за ним и провел его в салон. Там был уже накрыт столик, ничего особенного — легкий салат, тарелочка с канапе, другая закрытая бутылка вина, которую Итачи тут же убрал, заменив ее на ту, что принес Саске.

У Саске создалось впечатление, что Итачи тоже ждал этого вечера. И у него могли быть для этого какие угодно причины, но от этой мысли в груди стало теплее.

Пока Итачи открывал бутылку и разливал вино, Саске любовался изгибом его спины и чуть пониже, сразу под поясом. Воображение начало разыгрываться и Итачи вовремя повернулся, как раз, чтобы прервать фантазию Саске о том, как он развязывает этот пояс и скользит рукой ниже и ниже по спине.

— Как твое состояние? — прокашлявшись и отпив глоток, поинтересовался Саске.

— Следы еще остались. Возможно, потребуется еще пара недель, чтобы они сошли. Как идет расследование убийства?

— Не очень хорошо, — отозвался Саске, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Он не хотел раскрывать слишком много информации о деле и не только — разговор о Пейне был ему неприятен. Он слишком хорошо помнил то, как Итачи его ублажал.

Это воспоминание одновременно разозлило Саске и придало решимости. Он поставил бокал на стол и подвинулся ближе. От Итачи приятно пахло — не совсем мылом и шампунем, а скорее какими-то ароматическими маслами. При мысли о том, что Итачи вот так готовился к их встрече, у Саске волосы на загривке встали дыбом от возбуждения.

Он провел ладонью по плечу Итачи, кимоно было шелковым, вышитые золотые драконы извивались на спине и Саске показалось, что они занимаются любовью. Он погладил одного из драконов по спинке, Итачи закрыл глаза, буквально впитывая в себя это прикосновение.

Если до этого у Саске еще были какие-то сомнения, то они окончательно развеялись. Он прижался всем телом к Итачи, обнимая его, и прильнул губами к его шее. Кожа под его губами была мягкая, нежная, восхитительно-шелковистая, казалось, стоит ее чуть сильнее прикусить, чуть дольше засосать, и останутся следы, которые не будут сходить целую вечность.

Итачи тоже поставил бокал на стол и чуть толкнул его пальцами, чтобы не стоял на самом краю. После этого он повернулся к Саске — горящие желанием глаза и нечаянно распахнувшийся ворот кимоно, и потянулся губами к губам.

Саске совсем забыл, как еще совсем недавно удивлялся тому, что Пейн целовал Итачи. Теперь он не мог и представить себе, чтобы заняться с Итачи сексом и не попробовать эти губы. Целоваться с ним являлось отдельной формой искусства, маленькой имитацией занятия любовью, от которой тоже можно было получить свой оргазм.

Саске почувствовал, как чужие руки расстегивают на нем рубашку, тянутся к ремню. Он позволил освободить себя от верха и слегка приспустить брюки, потому что даже не заметил этого. Только когда Итачи опустился на колени, разведя Саске ноги, он понял, что тот собирается сделать и понял, что сам он уже полуголый в то время, как Итачи все еще одет.

Эту несправедливость стоило бы исправить, но в это время Итачи склонился над его пахом и горячее дыхание обдало одно из самых чувствительных местечек.

Все мысли вылетели из головы. Довольно скоро Итачи уже сосал, то полностью заглатывая член Саске, то играя с самым кончиком. Саске видел, как трепетали его возмутительно длинные ресницы и мелькали накрашенные ногти, когда Итачи помогал себе рукой.

Господи, он хотел всего и сейчас. Хотел кончить в рот Итачи и чтобы он все проглотил, хотел кончить ему на лицо и смотреть на это, хотел взять Итачи сзади прямо на этом диване, на полу, хотел, чтобы Итачи сам насадился на его член.

Ему было мало того, что происходило и, как бы не был затуманен разум Саске, одну вещь он понимал вполне четко — одного этого раза будет недостаточно.

Он был глупцом, когда верил, что раз в месяц будет способен насытить его.

— Хочу тебя, — Саске запустил руку в волосы Итачи и дернул его, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Итачи словно нехотя выпустил изо рта член, лизнув его напоследок.

— Как именно? — спросил он, глядя из-под ресниц с таким откровенным предложением себя, что Саске было уже все равно, как.

Хотя одно конкретное желание у него было.

— Разденься, — потребовал он. — Хочу тебя видеть.

Итачи поднялся, медленно и грациозно. Опустил руки на пояс распуская узел. Каждое движение дразнило уже и без того заведенного Саске, поэтому он без лишних слов тоже встал и одним рывком освободил Итачи от кимоно.

Синяк на ребрах уже пожелтел и выглядел совсем несексуально, но Саске уже было давно плевать на эстетическую сторону. Он сгорал от похоти.

Через секунду Итачи оказался на диване, на спине, ноги разведены в стороны. Саске нависал над ним, вжимаясь пахом в пах. Это дарило невероятные ощущения, от которых кружилась голова. Итачи идеально подходил к нему, как кусочек паззла, который Саске так долго искал всю свою недолгую жизнь.

На секунду мелькнула мысль о том, сколько было таких же как Саске, перед кем Итачи с готовностью раздвигал ноги. Мелькнула и пропала, оставив после себя горькое послевкусие ревности, и отдалась в паху неутоленным желанием.

По крайней мере, Саске мог быть уверен, что Итачи нравилось. И у него была целая ночь, чтобы насладиться стонами своего партнера.

 

Он ушел еще до рассвета и чуть не уснул за рулем от утомления, пока ехал домой по пустынным ночным шоссе.

На работу он все же слегка опоздал и, несмотря на все усилия, выглядел именно так, будто всю ночь не спал. По дороге, повинуясь неведомому порыву, он на несколько минут припарковался у перекрестка и зашел в цветочную лавку. Заказал корзину цветов, посыльного и черкнул пару слов в открытке, и в добавок к этому купил одну розу, которую забрал с собой.

— Что случилось? Ты наконец решил дать шанс нашим отношениям? — Ино розе очень обрадовалась, хоть и постаралась это замаскировать.

Саске наклонился и, схватив ее пальцами за подбородок, чмокнул в щеку.

— Ты столько раз меня выручала, что одна роза — самое малое, что я могу сделать.

Ино внимательно смерила его взглядом и вздохнула.

— Не могу сказать, что не завидую сейчас ей. Колись, кто эта счастливица?

Саске непонимающе уставился на нее.

— Учиха, ты же влюблен по уши, — Ино покачала головой, словно сетуя на то, как до некоторых трудно доходит. — Хочу знать, кому удалось, наконец, растопить этот кусок льда, который ты называешь своим сердцем.

Саске только хмыкнул. Ино, конечно, была девушкой неглупой, но она все поняла неправильно. Влюбленным он себя не ощущал, в хорошем настроении — да, но кто бы не был, после такой волшебной ночи? Хотел ли он Итачи до сих пор? Безусловно.

Любил ли его? Конечно нет.

Саске вообще довольно смутно представлял себе романтичную любовь.

Следующей встречи с Итачи он ждал с нетерпением.

 

Любви не было, но страсть, безусловно, была. Это было то самое, что вспыхнуло между ними с первой секунды, когда Итачи даже не видел Саске и не подозревал о его существовании. То самое, что пожирало Саске все более с каждым разом.

Он разрывал Итачи на части, пожирал каждый кусок, иногда глотая, почти не разжевывая, иногда, медленно смакуя.

Запах Итачи, его кожа, его волосы, Саске впитывал все ощущения, запоминал, какие они на ощупь, на вкус.

Месяц пролетел незаметно и Саске даже не заметил, что теперь вместо одного раза в неделю ходит к Итачи три. И ему все еще было недостаточно.

Итачи, откинув голову, с протяжным стоном кончил и еще несколько раз двинул бедрами. Саске зарычал, сжимая его руками — Итачи применял нечестный прием, от которого у Саске каждый раз кружилась голова: умело сжимал внутренние мышцы так, что Саске моментально кончал. Прием работал безотказно.

Почувствовав, что Саске тоже кончил, Итачи приподнялся, позволяя чужому члену выскользнуть из себя и собрался в душ. Иногда Саске размышлял, он делает это потому что такой чистоплотный, потому что ему неприятно или потому что ему неприятен сам Саске.

Он предпочитал не задумываться об этом слишком тщательно, потому что был риск получить ответ, который вряд ли ему понравится.

Саске чувствовал себя вымотанным — по последнему делу ему пришлось мотаться в другой город. Несколько часов за рулем, пара дней почти без сна и такая же утомительная дорога домой. Он даже к себе не заехал — сначала отчитался перед Какаши, потом заехал в ресторанчик, взял себе и Итачи поесть на вечер и без промедлений заявился к нему.

И конечно же секс. Итачи всегда был требовательным в постели, и Саске пришлось соответствовать, не мог же от просто отключиться. Саске бы себе этого не простил.

Но сейчас вставать не хотелось. Обычно пока Итачи был в душе, Саске успевал одеться и когда тот возвращался, оставалось только чмокнуть его в губы и попрощаться.

Да и плевать. Саске устроился поудобнее, натянул на себя одеяло и широко зевнул. Останется он сегодня на ночь, ничего не случится.

Итачи, вернувшись из душа в махровом халате, удивленно поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Саске похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая его лечь.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Итачи, снимая с себя халат и ныряя под одеяло.

— Спокойной, — отозвался Саске.

 

На следующее утро, прямо от Итачи отправившись прямиком на работу, Саске размышлял о том, что у них с Итачи за отношения.

Когда вот уже чуть больше месяца ты с кем-то часто спишь, то это должно поддаваться хоть какой-то классификации. Любовники? Да, но и любовники бывают разных типов. Раньше Саске был уверен, что это короткая интрижка ради удовлетворения похоти, но в таком случае она бы уж закончилась.

Похоть, однако, с каждым разом разгоралась все сильнее.

Вчерашний ужин и ночевка тоже уже выводили их отношения за пределы нескольких разовых встреч. Саске уже было очевидно, что это затянется, и приезжать он к Итачи будет часто.

Это все не так бы его напрягало, если бы не то, что они едва обменивались парой предложений каждый вечер. Вчера, Итачи сказал, что как раз проголодался, когда увидел, что Саске принес еду, и спросил про поездку. Не желая говорить о работе, Саске ответил, что все прошло нормально.

И все, больше они не разговаривали, и это было нормально для них. Нормально, будь это действительно короткая связь, которая скоро оборвется и не оставит после себя ничего.

Нормально для Итачи.

Сложность была в том, что сам Саске для себя уже определил, что не собирается ничего заканчивать, и вот теперь он думал, не является ли его решение односторонним.

Что если для Итачи это все и есть мимолетная интрижка?

От таких размышлений у Саске портилось настроение, но прекратить думать об этом он не мог. Оставался только один способ избавиться от этих мыслей раз и навсегда.

Просто выяснить у Итачи.

 

— Сработал превосходно, — Какаши остановился у стола, за которым сидел Саске, и это было знаком, что он действительно оценил его работу настолько, что специально пришел, чтобы сказать ему это.

— Уже успел прочитать подшивку? — с недоверием спросил Саске.

— Пролистал. Заметил много интересного, уверен, те, кому придется дальше работать по этому делу, тебя оценят.

Саске только хмыкнул. Он в глубине души был уверен в том, что целиком дела никто не читает, только случайные или самые интересные места, но спорить не стал.

— Ты больше не рвешься совершать подвиги, — вдруг заметил Какаши, Саске взглянул на него.

— Стал опытнее и повзрослел, — пошутил Саске.

— Думаю, неудача с делом Пейна тебя чему-то научила. Терпению.

— Возможно, — рассеянно ответил Саске. Он думал о том, что просто его вниманием завладела вовсе не работа, но Какаши про это знать не надо.

— Так и должно быть. Вся наша профессия — нахождение в засаде, выслеживание зверя. Стоит сорваться с места чуть раньше, и можно спугнуть все стадо.

Саске смотрел на рассуждающего Какаши, ничуть не впечатленный его красноречием.

— В любом случае, я подумываю дать тебе гораздо более серьезное дело, Саске.

— И какое же? — Саске сам удивился тому, как равнодушно это прозвучало. Он действительно слишком увлекся романом с Итачи и работа отошла даже не на второй, а на пятый план.

На остальных четырех была личная жизнь.

— Пока что у меня нет ничего подходящего, — признал Какаши. — Но будь готов, и, если отнесешься к его выполнению ответственно, то я могу подумать о повышении.

Саске смотрел в спину Какаши и думал, что всего-то месяц назад он бы чувствовал гораздо больше радости и возбуждения от таких новостей.

 


	4. Chapter 4

На самом деле ему повезло. Мадара не звал его к себе почти месяц, позволяя Итачи пожить по-человечески это время.

Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Итачи даже не знал, зачем Мадара его вызвал. Просто прихоть или новое задание. А может, захотелось угостить кого-то своей игрушкой. Автомобиль, который Мадара прислал за Итачи, остановился перед крыльцом особняка. Когда Итачи вышел, он уехал, почти бесшумно шурша по гравию.

Мадара сидел в столовой в коротком шелковом халате. Перед ним стоял наполовину пустой чайник и пиала. Мадара показал взглядом на место напротив, там стояла другая пиала.

Итачи сел и выжидающе глянул на Мадару.

— Попробуй чай. Ранний весенний сбор, свежий, только что из Китая.

Итачи не хотел пить, но в тоне Мадары был приказ, а игнорировать приказ он не мог. Он потянулся и налил себе, чуть подержал на весу и пригубил.

Мадара рассматривал его. Итачи намеренно молчал, позволяя ему первым начать разговор.

— Думаешь, зачем я позвал тебя, да? — наконец сказал Мадара, закончив чаепитие. Он улыбался и, хотя эта улыбка была довольно радостной, Итачи слишком хорошо знал Мадару, чтобы не размышлять о том, когда она станет садистской.

— Просто соскучился. Ты же сам никогда не позвонишь, не навестишь. Мог бы хотя бы из благодарности.

Итачи себя благодарным совсем не чувствовал, но ничего не сказал.

Правда, что Мадара его вырастил, дал образование, купил квартиру и сделал так, чтобы Итачи не нуждался ни в чем материальном.

Но правда так же и то, что Итачи даже не помнил, во сколько лет потерял свою девственность. Всю сознательную жизнь Мадара делал с ним что угодно. Сначала только сам, только лично, но когда он смог закрепить в сознании Итачи программу, то начал позволять и другим пользоваться телом своего раба.

Рабство, где ошейника не существовало физически. О, если бы так было, если бы на шее Итачи был настоящий ошейник, он бы точно нашел способ его снять. Украл бы ключи, распилил бы, да что угодно.

Но проблема с Мадарой была в том, что ошейник был ментальным. Строгим, болезненным, самым надежным из всех, и Итачи до сих пор не знал даже, как именно его на него одели. И уж конечно понятия не имел, как от него избавиться.

Мадара встал и направился в спальню, по дороге развязывая халат.

— Иди за мной, — бросил он Итачи, и тот поднялся, обреченно понимая, чем закончится сегодняшняя встреча.

С другой стороны, а чего еще он ожидал. Хорошо, что сегодня Мадара хотя бы один.

— Давно твоя дырочка не принимала в себя ничего стоящего, — Мадара уже был обнажен. Краем глаза Итачи видел как он раскладывает инструменты. — Такой сучке как ты это только во вред. Снимай с себя эти тряпки.

Итачи молча разделся. Мадара выбрал что-то и повернулся к нему.

Нахмурился и подошел поближе, провел пальцами по шее, Итачи прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что Мадара увидит следы, Саске всегда заносило и он оставлял несколько засосов. Чего Итачи не знал, так это того, как Мадара отреагирует.

— Что, так не терпелось заполучить себе хуй в задницу? — прозвучало почти ласково и это было хуже всего. Когда Мадара становился таким, он мучил Итачи долго и с фантазией.

Простая ревность. Мадара никогда не приказывал Итачи хранить верность, да и сам с удовольствием позволял всем пользоваться телом Итачи как угодно, но  как ни парадоксально, при этом Мадара очень не любил, когда его вещи трогали без разрешения.

Даже с согласия самой вещи.

Тем не менее Итачи был более, чем уверен — Мадара и на этот раз не прикажет ему больше не спать ни с кем, кроме него. Месть Мадары будет более изощренной.

Мадара отпустил руку и Итачи почувствовал, что он проделывает какие-то манипуляции с его членом. Кольцо, а это означало, что Итачи сегодня сорвет себе голос, умоляя позволить кончить. Итачи ненавидел это почти так же сильно, как Мадара обожал. Иногда у Итачи складывалось ощущение, что Мадара составлял свои предпочтения, основываясь на том, как сильно Итачи ненавидел то или это.

— Если тебе не хватает хорошего траха, я могу чаще организовывать веселые вечеринки, — прошептал Мадара, запуская руку в волосы Итачи, распуская их. Он любил его волосы, особенно Мадаре нравилось подростком наряжать его девушкой. Тогда с распущенными волосами Итачи действительно становился похож на девчонку. Итачи все еще помнил, как они прогуливались по набережной, проклятые каблуки стучали по мостовой, а прохожие восхищенно оглядывались на них. Когда Мадара купил презервативы в ближайшем киоске, продавец сказал, что ему повезло отхватить себе такую горячую штучку. А чуть позже Мадара взял его прямо на песчаном пляже.

Но это не была романтика, с Мадарой ее никогда не было. Он приказывал, Итачи подчинялся, вот и все, что когда-либо происходило между ними.

Мадара погладил Итачи по шее и горлу, а потом сжал пальцы и одновременно вошел в него, резко и быстро.

— Думал, будешь узенькой девочкой после такого долго отдыха, — Мадара быстро двигался, пока Итачи пытался глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. — А ты растраханный, будто тебя полк солдат имел.

Мадара укусил его за плечо, больно и чувствительно, но Итачи не мог даже дернуться, потому что хватка на горле не позволяла.

— Хоть так немного сжимаешься, — Мадара сделал еще несколько движений, но не отпускал горло Итачи, пока не кончил.

Итачи уже начал терять сознание, когда Мадара наконец позволил ему дышать. Итачи закашлялся и, не сумев устоять, когда Мадара отошел, опустился на кровать.

— А теперь послушай меня, — Мадара достал другой ящик и Итачи узнал в нем ящик с дилдо. Что ж, он же не думал, что отделается легко.

— Если ты подставишь меня только из-за того, что твоя дырочка требовала мужика… Если он узнает хоть что-то, если ты даже заподозришь, что он знает — убей его.

Взвесив в руке один из самых больших дилдо, Мадара обернулся, с ухмылкой меряя Итачи взглядом.

— Если он захочет иметь с тобой дело после того, как мы тут закончим.

А вот это уже был приказ. И Итачи не мог его игнорировать.

 

Саске не планировал сегодня заезжать к Итачи, но после работы он и сам не заметил, как оказался в уже знакомом районе возле его дома.

Немного посидев в машине, раздумывая о том, идти или нет, Саске в конце концов решил, что это неплохой шанс заодно выяснить у Итачи, что он думает по поводу… них.

Он позвонил. Итачи долго не открывал, поэтому Саске позвонил второй раз. Тогда дверь отворилась и Итачи предстал на пороге весь мокрый, даже с волос все еще текло. Саске понял, что вытащил его из душа.

— Прости, мне следовало позвонить, — сказал он, рассматривая Итачи. Халат был запахнул, но вода, стекавшая с волос, заставляла намокнувшую ткань липнуть к телу. Спина уже вся была мокрая, еще немного, и ниже пояса ткань намокнет тоже.

Итачи вывел Саске из ступора, повернувшись и направившись обратно в ванную.

— Сейчас буду, — сказал он. Саске принял это как приглашение и прошел в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь.

 

Итачи показался из душа скоро. Он уже был в другом халате, не мокром, волосы подсушены полотенцем и теперь Итачи расчесывал их.

Саске не мог удержаться, он встал и подошел к Итачи, обнимая его. Ему показалось или сегодня Итачи был более отстраненный, чем обычно? Не такой отзывчивый.

Он словно окаменел, но Саске посчитал, что это из-за того, что Итачи просто не ждал его и не готовился. Немного разогрева, и обычная страсть не заставит себя ждать. Он чуть наклонился и приспустил халат с плеча Итачи, желая поцеловать. И замер, внезапно осознав, почему Итачи так холоден.

На его плече багровели засосы. Саске отстранился и обеими руками дернул за воротник халата, приспуская его до пояса.

Все тело Итачи было в отметинах, ярких и однозначных. Укусы, засосы и, что особенно взъярило Саске — только недавно проколотые соски.

— Шлюха, — прорычал Саске. Он чувствовал себя преданным и раненым в самую душу, и эти эмоции никак нельзя было объяснить — он же знал, с кем связывается.

Знал, знал, но кровь кипела от этих молчаливых и таких очевидных свидетельств того, что Итачи прямо сегодня днем, после того как Саске уехал, прыгнул в постель к кому-то другому.

Рука взметнулась на чистом инстинкте. С девушкой он бы такого себе не позволил, но Итачи не был девушкой и Саске не испытывал никаких угрызений совести от того, что у него чесались кулаки.

Итачи не попытался уклониться, вместо этого он перехватил руку Саске, сдерживая удар. Саске бы никогда не подумал, что в этом жилистом худом теле скрывается столько силы — мало кто на тренировках на службе мог вот так блокировать его замах.

— Боишься, что личико тебе попорчу? — бешенство Саске прорывалось, не в силах выплеснуться физически, оно искало принять иные формы. И Саске перешел на оскорбления.

— Никто тебя тогда не купит? Ничего, твоим постоянным клиентам небось все равно. Сколько их, пятьдесят, больше? Не устаешь обслуживать всех их и меня заодно? Сколько я тебе должен, кстати?

— Остынь, — Итачи был спокоен как скала и это только выводило еще сильнее. — Я же говорил тебе, что я не шлюха.

— А это тогда что на тебе? — Саске дернул Итачи ближе и провел большим пальцем свободной руки по следам на коже. Сейчас, когда ярость из кипящей приняла более холодный оттенок, Саске ощутил, как сильно возбужден.

— Это был не клиент, — Итачи видимо посчитал, что Саске пришел в себя достаточно для того, чтобы больше не лезть в драку, и отпустил его.

— А кто тогда? — Саске толкнул Итачи к стене и тот, смерив Саске оценивающим взглядом, вдруг расслабился и потянул за пояс халата, развязывая.

Со стоном признавая поражение, Саске накинулся на Итачи. Грубо разведя его ноги он не потрудился никак его подготовить — даже напротив, при мысли о том, что Итачи будет больно, возбуждение только усиливалось. Так ему и надо.

И он был такой растянутый. Саске сгорал от ревности с каждым движением, представляя, как совсем недавно кто-то еще точно также входил в Итачи, и тот даже наверняка точно так же часто вздыхал и постанывал от удовольствия с примесью боли.

— Призрак прошлого, — выдохнул Итачи, запуская руку Саске в волосы. Он принимал всю ярость, всю ревность и всю похоть, с которой тот вколачивался в него, и как бы Саске не пытался, Итачи просто поглощал это, не позволяя причинить себе вред.

— И поэтому надо было с ним трахаться? — Саске остановился на секунду. Несмотря на то, что он задыхался, в вопросе была слышна горечь.

— Не мог по-другому, — Итачи смотрел на Саске, и в его темных глазах нельзя было прочитать ничего. Саске видел только себя, только свою собственную боль.

— Шлюха, шлюха, шлюха, — повторял он, двигаясь с удвоенной силой. — Шлюха, — выдохнул он, кончая в Итачи. — Шлюха, — почти всхлипнул Саске, опуская голову на плечо Итачи.

Они стояли так несколько секунд, потом Саске резко вышел, и пошел к двери, по дороге приводя себя в порядок. Он не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там делает Итачи, и намеренно громко хлопнул дверью.

 

Напился Саске вовсе не из-за ревности.

Алкоголь делал мир проще, ранее сложные и неразрешимые вещи вдруг становились такими легкими, что оставалось только удивляться, как это они осложняли раньше жизнь.

В трезвом состоянии Саске бы ни за что не признался, что запутался. Пьяным он был готов начать размышлять над тем, что и когда пошло неправильно.

Он ведь знал, что Итачи легко относится к сексу и собственному телу. Допустим, у него был Пейн, с которым Итачи, по его собственному признанию, изредка спал. Допустим, у Итачи мог быть еще кто-то, с кем он спит по старой памяти. Опять же, они ничего друг другу не обещали, Саске был уверен — он мог завтра хоть жениться, и Итачи ничего ему не скажет.

Никаких обещаний, никаких обязанностей.

Вот от мысли, что Итачи плевать на то, есть у него кто-то или нет, Саске почувствовал обиду.

Получается, Саске по сути нечего предъявлять Итачи потому что социального контракта между ними заключено не было. Делало ли это Итачи меньшей шлюхой?

Саске сжал стакан с виски и со стуком поставил его на барную стойку, чувствуя, что вот-вот не сдержится и запустит этим стаканом куда-нибудь.

 

Итачи открыл довольно быстро, что означало, он еще не ложился. Саске ввалился в его квартиру, тяжело дыша и прижал Итачи к стене. Тот слегка повернулся — наверняка из-за того, что от Саске пахло, как от бочки с вином.

Саске приготовил извинения, он несколько раз прокрутил в голове то, как скажет, что был неправ, вспылил, может, забудем и попытаемся начать все заново.

Но его взгляд упал на багровеющие в тусклом освещении засосы на шее Итачи, и словно к фитилю поднесли огонь.

— Тебе ведь нравилось, нравилось, да? — прошептал он, гладя засосы пальцами. — Скажи, — потребовал Саске, заставив Итачи посмотреть на него.

Тот молчал, но Саске казалось, что в глазах Итачи было признание его правоты. Он опустил взгляд на губы Итачи, четко очерченные, не слишком узкие, совсем не пухлые, но такие умелые.

Снова вспышка ярости, такая сильная, что на момент Саске вообще перестал видеть.

— Иди и отсоси у любого, кто пройдет мимо, — прорычал он, оттолкнув Итачи. — Вперед!

Итачи смотрел на Саске расширенными от удивления глазами, словно впервые видел. Но долго это не продлилось, он вдруг отвел взгляд и направился к двери. Саске смотрел на него, нахмурившись.

Он не совсем понимал, что Итачи собирается сделать, мысль о том, что он сейчас скажет ему убираться и больше не возвращаться немного привела его в чувство, но недостаточно.

Однако Итачи просто вышел, оставив за собой открытую дверь. Саске пошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть, куда Итачи направиться, но чтобы это не выглядело так, будто он бросился за ним следом.

Он видел, как Итачи встал у подъезда, осмотрелся, а потом зашагал куда-то. Проследив взглядом направление, Саске увидел, что Итачи идет к какому-то парню, который случайно шел мимо.

Наверно, тоже возвращался из бара. Многие из них закрывались в это время.

Итачи что-то сказал прохожему, тот остановился. Итачи подошел совсем близко и вдруг опустился на колени, принявшись расстегивать ему штаны.

Саске почувствовал, что вот-вот кровь пойдет у него из ушей от ярости и ревности. Он бегом бросился к выходу и в несколько секунд оказался на улице, оттаскивая Итачи от этого парня.

Он даже не заметил, ударил он этого парня или просто толкнул. Не помнил этого, ему было плевать. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах Саске бы его просто убил, но сейчас его внимание занимал Итачи.

Он потащил его обратно, не особенно заботясь о том, что сделает прохожий, которому не посчастливилось попасть между ними.

— Что ты творишь, твою мать? — Саске схватил Итачи как только закрыл дверь.

— Не кричи, — Итачи все еще был спокоен, хотя Саске чувствовал как сумасшедше бьется его пульс, держа его за запястье.

— Не смей, даже не смей, — процедил Саске.

— Что не сметь?

— То, что ты сейчас делал!

— Ты сам это приказал, разве не так? — взгляд у Итачи был темным и таким серьезным. Будто он на самом деле сделал это только потому, что Саске сказал.

— Если я скажу тебе убить себя, ты и это сделаешь? — скривился Саске в горькой усмешке.

— Можешь попробовать, — прошептал Итачи и, протянув другую руку, погладил Саске по щеке.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это с другими, — Саске перехватил вторую руку и теперь они с Итачи просто смотрели друг на друга. — Хочу доверия в наших отношениях.

— С каких пор мы в отношениях? — задал вопрос Итачи. Без тени иронии или насмешки и это придало Саске смелости больше, чем выпитый алкоголь.

— С этих самых, — он наклонился и поцеловал Итачи, отпуская его руки. В следующий момент он почувствовал, как его обняли за шею, и Итачи ответил на поцелуй.

Может быть, они оба еще пожалеют об этом.


	5. Chapter 5

Итачи пил кофе, невидящим взглядом уставившись в телевизор, и курил.

Он редко курил, только перед особо сложными заданиями, потому что алкоголь или наркотики даже не принимались в расчет. Сигареты не приносили никакого удовольствия, оставляя только горькое послевкусие и першение в горле, но процесс позволял сосредоточиться на своих мыслях.

Он думал о Саске.

Итачи уже давно привык обдумывать все свои проблемы один. У него не было друзей, а самым близким человеком, до Саске, мог бы считаться Мадара, но с Мадарой Итачи никогда не стал бы ничего обсуждать. Потому что тот не преминул бы воспользоваться любой информацией в своих интересах.

Итачи ни за что бы не стал путать характер отношения к Саске с чем-то еще — он его использовал. Потому что Саске — детектив, потому что сын влиятельной семьи, потому что мог оказаться полезен и расследовал связанные с Итачи дела.

Потому что Итачи привык использовать тех, кто его любил, точно так же как Мадара использовал самого Итачи.

Но раз за разом Итачи вспоминал приказ Саске, отданный властным тоном, таким, от которого шли мурашки по коже и волосы вставали дыбом на загривке. Он вспоминал эти сумасшедшие темные глаза, которые на мгновение стали похожи на глаза Мадары, и свои собственные ощущения.

Как натянулся, дернулся поводок, принуждая подчиниться, и Итачи просто не смог сопротивляться, как случалось каждый раз, когда приказывал Мадара.

С тех пор прошло больше двух недель, Саске практически поселился у Итачи, и тот подозревал, что это для того, чтобы исключить вероятность измены. Но больше ни разу Итачи не слышал от него снова подобных приказов.

Итачи смутно подозревал, что если получится еще раз спровоцировать Саске на такое, то может быть он сможет как-то обойти механизм безусловного подчинения, который Мадара вложил в него. Теперь Саске был не просто одним из многих, которых использовал Итачи, нет, теперь он был единственным и драгоценным ключом, способным отпереть замок на строгом ошейнике, который носил Итачи.

Но было еще что-то, Итачи нахмурился, смотря как медленно дотлевает сигарета, было еще что-то в Саске. Что-то, чего Итачи не испытывал ни к кому и никогда раньше. Это новое было опасным, и если бы Итачи попросили описать его словами, он бы сказал, что это как если бы Саске тоже пытался надеть на него поводок как Мадара.

Может быть, в спасении крылась ловушка.

Не в первый раз Итачи подумал, что Мадара и Саске неуловимо схожи, и решил как-нибудь выяснить, не связан ли Учиха Мадара с Учихой Фугаку, бывшим главой департамента общественной безопасности и отцом Саске. Когда-то давно, когда Фугаку еще занимал свою должность, Итачи интересовался у Мадары, не родственники ли они, тот ответил, что нет.

Мадара мог лгать.

Наверно не зря Саске временами казался Итачи таким знакомым, будто он знал его уже давно, и… Итачи мысленно поискал определение следующему ощущению — родным.

И это было забавно, учитывая, что Мадару Итачи никогда родным не воспринимал.

 

Как только Итачи потушил окурок, он наконец обратил внимание на передающиеся в данный момент новости. Нахмурился и взял пульт, чтобы увеличить громкость.

— Напоминаем, что премьер-министру Хашираме Сенджу в этом году должно было исполниться  семьдесят восемь лет, из них в общей сложности на посту премьера он провел более тридцати пяти лет. Во время его премьерства были проведены важнейшие для страны реформы в области здравоохранения, науки, культуры и так же военной области. Был подписан мирный договор со всеми без исключения соседствующими странами…

Итачи переключил на другой канал, где новостной блок как раз начинался, ожидая, что здесь подробнее расскажут о том, что произошло с Хаширамой Сенджу.

— Напоминаем, самая важная новость этого дня — скончался премьер-министр Страны Огня — Хаширама Сенджу. По предварительному заключению медиков, смерть наступила в результате сердечной недостаточности. Прощание с премьером назначено на три часа дня…

Итачи выключил телевизор и уставился в пространство. Если бы он не знал Мадару, то мог бы подумать, что смерть Хаширамы подстроил он, потому что у Мадары имелись некие планы, исполнению которых мешал Хаширама. Стоял костью в горле вот уже много лет.

Итачи знал, что после того, как с поста премьера ушел брат Хаширамы, Тобирама, Мадара собирался посадить на это место своего человека. Но Хаширама выдвинул свою кандидатуру, снова, через много лет, и парламент избрал его.

Но несмотря на это, несмотря на то, что Мадара был в бешенстве, когда узнал, он никогда не пытался играть нечестно. Не с Хаширамой. Не плел интриги, не подсылал убийц, и голосование в парламенте позволил ему выиграть честно.

Итачи помнил Хашираму, тот приходил к ним в гости несколько раз, много лет назад. Мадара представлял ему Итачи как своего племянника, Хаширама улыбался и спрашивал, как у него дела, а потом они запирались с Мадарой и о чем-то очень долго беседовали.

Хаширама был единственным из высокопоставленных гостей Мадары, который никогда не трахал Итачи.

Теперь у Мадары были развязаны руки, и значит, он начнет действовать, а основным его инструментом уже давно был Итачи.

Итачи тоже следовало поторапливаться.

 

Как специально, Саске все это время был нежным и заботливым любовником. Ему словно было стыдно за ту ночь, за свои действия, и, в то время как какая-то часть Итачи забавлялась этим, находя подобную невинность весьма подкупающей, сам Итачи искал способ вынудить Саске снова продемонстрировать свой нрав.

Сколько бы тигр не прикидывался котенком, когти, клыки и голодный взгляд хищных глаз выдадут его истинную природу.

Саске трахал его, поставив на четвереньки, заставляя Итачи терять голову от каждого движения и стонать в голос. Все после той ночи, тело Итачи теперь реагировало на Саске точно так же, как на Мадару — он бесстыдно его хотел.

Стоило Саске дотронуться до Итачи и тот уже горел, а от члена внутри себя плавился и терял способность связно мыслить.

Мадара потратил очень много лет, чтобы приучить Итачи к такому, Саске же потребовалась всего одна ночь.

Он и сам по всей видимости чувствовал, что Итачи теперь хочет его сильнее, больше, и с радостью давал тому то, что он просил. Но Итачи видел, что Саске не понимает, в чем настоящая причина, списывая это на то, что у них теперь отношения. Слишком наивный и чистый.

Зазвонил телефон, Саске тихо выругался сквозь сбитое дыхание, и остановился. Итачи задвигал бедрами, недовольно застонав, но остановился, когда Саске властно положил руку на его спину, заставив застыть нанизанным на свой член.

— Да, — выдохнул Саске в трубку. — Нет. Не смогу. Слушай, я не дома, не тупи. Все, пока.

Он отбросил трубку и Итачи покосился на нее, на экране высветилась фотография и надпись «Наруто. Звонок окончен».

Саске снова начал двигаться, с удвоенными силой, яростью и желанием, и Итачи, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, громко стонал и терся щекой об наволочку в унисон с толчками.

 

Итачи гладил кожу на руке Саске, которую тот расслабленно-собственнически закинул на него.

Слишком нежный, слишком сдерживающий себя. Поставил рамки, наверняка строго наказав себе самому больше никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не выходить за них. Итачи дотянулся до брошенного на простынь мобильника и включил.

— Симпатичный парень, — сказал он, и когда Саске нехотя приподнял голову, продемонстрировал ему экран телефона. На фотографии в объектив смотрели двое — сам Саске и светловолосый голубоглазый парнишка, записанный в контактах под именем Наруто.

— Я-то? Само собой, — сонно и самодовольно пробормотал Саске. Итачи едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я про блондина. Ты никогда не думал про секс втроем?

Ага, вот оно — Итачи почувствовал, как моментально напряглась до этого расслабленная рука. Ревность была тем фактором, который вытащил на свет агрессивного Саске, и Итачи хотел проверить, сможет ли он повторить трюк.

Но и заходить слишком далеко Итачи тоже не хотел. Саске был его билетом на свободу, и если он вдруг уйдет, Итачи потеряет последнюю надежду.

Тогда только и останется, что подставлять задницу Мадаре и всем его дружкам, до тех пор, пока Мадара не решит избавиться от него.

— Нет. И тебе не советую, — Саске забрал у Итачи телефон и положил на тумбочку, выключив заодно свет.

Какое-то время они лежали в темноте, и Итачи уже было думал, что Саске заснул, когда тот сказал:

— Между прочим, его интересуют только девочки.

 

Когда дыхание Саске выровнялось, Итачи осторожно выскользнул из-под него и ушел в салон. Там он открыл панорамное окно, оперся на перила и снова закурил.

Вторая сигарета за день.

Итачи смотрел как дым улетает в ночное небо, растворяется в нем, и думал о том, какой Саске невинный и наивный, и теплый, и живой. Настоящий, человечный, не фальшивая кукла на ниточках, как сам Итачи. Сегодня вечером Итачи почти забыл о том, кто он на самом деле, потому что рядом с Саске он начинал воспринимать себя по-другому.

Он начинал видеть себя глазами Саске.

Но чтобы освободиться, ему надо сделать из Саске Мадару, другого выхода у него нет.

Коротко пиликнул телефон, лежащий на кофейном столике. Итачи выбросил докуренную сигарету и подошел к столику, чтобы прочитать полученное сообщение.

«Ты нужен мне завтра».

Мадара начнет действовать, а о том, что он планировал, Итачи мог только догадываться.

В дверном проеме вырос темный силуэт, Итачи выключил телефон и отложил его.

— Ты тут, — голос у Саске был сонным. — Идем спать.

— Прости, не мог уснуть, — тихо сказал Итачи, наблюдая, как он подходит и садится рядом.

Саске обнял его и зарылся носом в шею, Итачи на мгновение застыл, а потом расслабился и тоже обнял Саске в ответ.

— А я не могу уснуть без тебя. Не знал, что ты куришь.

— Не курю, — отозвался Итачи. Он вдруг почувствовал острую потребность поделиться с Саске хоть частью своих проблем, и это было странное незнакомое чувство. Будто Саске точно поможет, подскажет, как надо и ни за что не бросит.

Какая чушь. Конечно бросит, если узнает даже сотую долю правды.

Но чувство было иррациональным и никак не хотело покидать. Саске, видимо каким-то образом почуявший настрой Итачи, вдруг поднял голову и спросил:

— Расскажешь?

— Ты слышал о смерти премьера?

— Тебя это беспокоит? — Саске хмыкнул, словно удивляясь, какими глупостями Итачи забивает себе голову. — Слышал. Выберем нового, все равно скоро бы пришлось, он и так был очень старым.

— Да. Выберем, — Итачи погладил Саске по волосам, чувствуя, как они топорщатся под ладонью. — До конца недели меня не будет в городе.

На этот раз Саске отстранился, чтобы испытующе заглянуть Итачи в глаза.

— Куда ты уезжаешь? — Итачи улыбнулся тому, как легко было прочитать на лице Саске все, о чем он думал. И конечно же, его подозрения были правильными.

— Навестить семью, — соврал он даже не задумавшись на секунду. — Брата.

Кто знает, зачем он сказал это.

Когда-то давно, когда Итачи еще только проходил тренировку, Мадара заставил его обслуживать гостей у входа. Поставил его голым на четвереньки, раздвинул ноги, так что каждый из входивших мог его видеть. В ту ночь впервые, сотрясаясь от толчков очередного гостя, Итачи придумал себе брата. Не маму или папу, он уже не верил взрослым, Итачи представлял себе, что придет брат и вытащит его из этого ада.

Сразу стало легче, и он даже почти не давился, когда очередной толстый боров заставил его заглотить свой член и кончил ему прямо в горло.

Со временем, когда Итачи смирился со своим положением, он забыл ту свою глупую мечту, и вот так неожиданно она снова всплыла. Можно было считать, что даже соврав, Итачи поделился с Саске чем-то сокровенным.

— Всегда хотел, чтобы у меня был брат, — признался в ответ Саске. — Старший, умный, красивый, как ты например.

Итачи невесело усмехнулся.

 

Машина подъехала к дому Мадары, и Итачи бросил взгляд на часы — почти пять вечера. Он догадывался, почему именно это время, когда там должно было состояться прощание с Сенджу?

И точно, Мадара был в строгом черном костюме, при галстуке, и даже перевязал свою непослушную гриву черной лентой.

Когда Итачи вошел, Мадара взглядом указал на пол и расстегнул ширинку. Итачи послушно опустился на колени.

— А-ах, да, — простонал Мадара, когда Итачи взял в рот его полувозбужденный член. — Эти похороны так возбуждают. Ты знаешь, чьи это были похороны? — он дернул Итачи за волосы. Тот слегка кивнул, не прерывая занятия.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что пришло идеальное время, не так ли? Хорошее время, а-ах, да. Идеальное для моего плана. Глотай.

Итачи сглотнул и облизал член, Мадара лениво заправился, и только тогда разрешил ему встать.

— Умер премьер, но выборы будут только через год. Все это время на месте премьера будет исполняющий обязанности. Уже назначен Сарутоби Хирузен, ты должен его помнить.

Итачи кивнул.

— Если не станет Хирузена, то проведут экстренные выборы. Он конечно полезен, но он осторожный и трус, и не сделает того, что требуется. И кроме Хирузена мне придется бороться со всей правящей партией.

— Итачи, Хирузен мне мешает, — Мадара оглянулся на него через плечо. — Убей его.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин, — бесстрастно отозвался Итачи.

Мадара некоторое время смотрел на него, потом похлопал рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда. Нет, сначала сними с себя все, я люблю смотреть на тебя.

Итачи разделся и сел рядом с Мадарой. Тот погладил его между ног, скользнул пальцами в анус.

— Он хорошо тебя трахает? Каждый день? Тебе нечего стесняться, если хочешь еще, только скажи мне.

Тело Итачи реагировало, член его стоял как деревянный — обычная реакция на прикосновения Мадары. Итачи ждал, что Мадара вот-вот навалится на него сверху, но тот вместо этого поднялся.

— Когда-нибудь я посмотрю на вас вживую, — сказал он. — Или он посмотрит на нас, я еще не решил. У тебя есть два дня на выполнение задания.

И вышел.

Итачи собрал с пола свои вещи и принялся одеваться. Перед уходом придется заглянуть в ванную, чтобы подрочить.

Будь ты проклят, Мадара.

 

Машину, арендованную на чужое имя, Итачи оставил в паре километров от дома Сарутоби.

Тот ждал его и открыл дверь сразу, как только Итачи позвонил. Проходя, Итачи бросил быстрый взгляд на камеры, и Хирузен это заметил.

— Все отключено. Я не могу позволить, чтобы записи утекли в чужие руки. Особенно сейчас, — он погладил Итачи по щеке морщинистой рукой. От него пахло старостью, чем-то кислым и несвежим, что пробивалось даже через запах парфюма, но Итачи закрыл глаза и сделал вид, что наслаждается прикосновением.

— Очень вежливо со стороны Мадары поздравить меня с новой должностью, прислав тебя.

Итачи снял верхнюю одежду, оставшись в темно-красной шелковой рубашке. Хирузен пригласил его следовать за собой в салон.

— Охрану я тоже отпустил. Мадара сказал, что позаботится обо всем. Конечно, он действует в своих интересах, но сейчас они у нас совпадают.

Было слышно, как он наливает вино в бокалы, после этого Хирузен повернулся, предложив один из бокалов Итачи.

— То, что ты тогда сделал — это чудо. Признаюсь честно, я покупал самых умелых шлюх, но стресс дает о себе знать — ни одна из них не смогла добиться такого результата. Чувствовал себя так, словно мне снова двадцать.

Итачи сел на диван и пригубил вино. Он молча слушал и ничего не говорил.

— Мадара сказал, что я могу держать тебя сколько угодно, — голос Хирузена слегка задрожал от похоти. — Никогда не был по мальчикам, но какая разница, две дырки или три, если у меня снова стоит.

Он навис над Итачи, расстегнул воротник и поцеловал его в шею. Итачи все понял и отставил бокал.

— Хочу твой рот, — выдохнул Хирузен.

Итачи послушно опустился на колени.

 

Он застегивал рубашку и осматривал комнату, проверяя, не оставил ли где улик. Хирузен громко хрипел, но Итачи не обращал на хрипы никакого внимания.

Еще пять минут — и они прекратятся.

— Твай, па-куда, ты от-авил меня, Мада-а с тебя шку-у спустит. Кто тебя наня? — шевелиться Хирузен почти не мог, и говорил уже тоже с трудом. Он лежал и скреб по мрамору той рукой, которая все еще могла двигаться.

Итачи накинул куртку и повернулся было, но помедлил.

Уж это маленькое желание он мог выполнить, все равно Хирузен уже мертвец. Он подошел к нему и присел на корточки.

— Мадара, — сказал Итачи. — Он меня нанял.

Глаза Хирузена раскрылись в удивлении и ужасе.

— Но… зачем? Я бы ему по-езен.

— Не настолько полезен.

Итачи поднялся и некоторое время смотрел, как стекленеют глаза Хирузена.

После этого он вышел.


	6. Chapter 6

— Тебе не кажется странным это совпадение?

Джирайя смотрел в окно, ветер врывался и шуршал бумагами в кабинете, угрожая вот-вот разметать их по полу. Какаши сидел, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Это все еще может быть просто совпадением. Делали вскрытие?

— Цунаде сама занималась этим. Инсульт. Будет еще химическая экспертиза, но если там какие-то быстро распадающиеся вещества, их будет трудно найти.

— Сам что думаешь?

— У него кто-то был перед смертью. Хирузен отключил камеры, распустил охрану. На кухне стояла открытая бутылка вина, но все бокалы были чистые.

— Решил поразвлечься, — вслух начал размышлять Какаши. — Перестарался, ударил инсульт, девка испугалась и убежала, перед этим почистив следы. Может, следы почистила не она, а ее сутенер. В возрасте Хирузена уже опасно залезать на девиц.

— После смерти своей жены Бивако он был сам не свой, — Джирайя, наконец, закрыл окно и повернулся к Какаши. — Я пытался его развеселить, приглашал девочек, но у него… были проблемы.

Какаши уставился на Джирайю ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Он не мог. Юмико пришлось полчаса облизывать, чтобы у него хоть немного встал, а уж поверь мне, Юмико своим язычком может и мертвого возбудить.

— Он принял виагру?

— Я попросил Цунаде проверить, она не нашла в крови следов афродизиака, совсем.

— Тогда, значит, это была не шлюха. Деловой партнер? Политика? Дело дурно пахнет.

— Нет, я попросил Цунаде проверить, возбуждался ли Хирузен перед смертью сексуально. Она говорит, что он занимался сексом. Без афродизиака.

— Ты просто хочешь познакомиться с той, которая приходила к нему, — нахмурился Какаши.

Джирайя как следует подумал над этим.

— Я бы не отказался, — признал он. — Но это была очень непростая девушка. Может, она накормила его чем-то, что спровоцировало инсульт.

Какаши взглянул на него.

— И может, ее подослали, — закончил он. — Но у нас ни единого свидетеля, а такое громкое дело не захотят оставлять нераскрытым, поэтому спишут на смерть от естественных причин. Проведут тихое внутреннее расследование и этим ограничатся.

— Уже провожу.

— Ты делаешь это из личных побуждений. Но напомню, что ты уже несколько лет в отставке.

— Хирузен был моим учителем и хорошим человеком. Это меньшее, что я могу для него сделать.

Какаши помолчал, в тишине было слышно, как он щелкает ручкой.

— Как Цунаде?

— Неплохо справляется. Но она думает о том, чтобы уйти из политики. Хаширама вдохновлял ее, а сейчас… ей тяжело.

— Страну ждут перемены, — задумчиво произнес Какаши.

 

Самым почетным гостем Мадары стал Орочимару. Итачи был уверен, что Мадара предлагал ему многих из своих мальчиков, но Орочимару понравился Итачи.

Это было неудобно для Мадары — мальчики жили в его доме или совсем рядом, а Итачи приходилось вызывать. Это было неудобно для Итачи, потому что приходилось придумывать отговорки, чтобы Саске ничего не заподозрил.

Хотя он подозревал. Итачи видел, как жадно Саске рассматривает каждый сантиметр его тела, ища следы. Каждый раз после такого отсутствия Саске трахал его при включенном свете, чтобы видеть все.

Но Мадара строго-настрого наказал Орочимару, чтобы тот обращался с Итачи осторожнее, и Орочимару послушно выполнял, потому что Мадара мог забрать своего раба в любой момент, а он еще не наигрался с ним.

Итачи не понимал истинного смысла приказа Мадары, пока один раз Орочимару не обронил небрежно, что тот мальчик, которого Мадара ему подарил, уже сломался. Он говорил это, гладя Итачи по волосам, пока тот сидел обнаженный у его ног со следами спермы на лице, потому что Орочимару хотел это видеть.

Если он не мог пометить Итачи другими способами, то оставался еще этот.

Итачи тогда понял две вещи — Орочимару садист-психопат и с ним надо быть осторожнее, и Орочимару просит Мадару отдать его ему. Наверняка не в первый раз, потому что Мадара хохотнул и сказал, что Орочимару не умеет ценить хорошие вещи, поэтому нет смысла дарить ему что-то действительно ценное.

— Даже за хорошо выполненную работу? — спросил Орочимару, не сводя с Итачи взгляда.

Мадара ничего не сказал, но этого короткого разговора хватило, чтобы Итачи насторожился. Меньше всего ему хотелось закончить свою жизнь в пыточной камере, где больной ублюдок будет дрочить на его предсмертную агонию.

 

Новости сыпались одни за другими. Саске ходил более нервный, чем обычно, и Итачи подозревал, что это из-за дела Хирузена.

Оно не могло влиять на всю систему безопасности. Когда убивают такого человека, в любом законнике просыпается нечто, даже если общественности объявили, что смерть наступила по естественным причинам.

Все равно, что приказывать охотничьей собаке сидеть, когда прямо перед ее носом подранок уходит, оставляя кровавый след. Она послушается, но будет скулить и принюхиваться, готовая сорваться в любой момент.

Мадара ходил хмурый и сосредоточенный, он даже потерял интерес к плотским утехам. Итачи изо всех сил вслушивался в его разговоры, стараясь вычислить, что происходит, и что планирует Мадара.

Однако картина не складывалась. Все, что понял Итачи — это то, что Данзо метит на место премьера, а Орочимару заботится о том, чтобы обеспечить ему победу на выборах. Имя Данзо стало мелькать в прессе, постепенно и ненавязчиво, но исключительно в положительном контексте.

Итачи не мог не признать — Орочимару ли, или кто-то из его окружения знал свое дело. Для рядового обывателя за пару недель  Данзо стал человеком, с которым его познакомили, пригласили к нему в дом и напоили горячим чаем. При том, что никто из них, само собой, не знал его лично.

Когда Саске обмолвился, что собирается голосовать за партию Данзо и думает, что сам Данзо — неплохой человек и будет достойной заменой Хашираме, Итачи горько усмехнулся. Данзо, каким его представляли общественности, и Данзо, который любил трахать Итачи игрушками, предварительно связав, были двумя разными людьми.

 

— Мы собрались тут, — Мадара медленно обвел взглядом Орочимару и Данзо, поднимая бокал, — чтобы отметить нашу победу. Значительную, хоть и одну из многих, что нам предстоит одержать.

Данзо улыбнулся и перевел взгляд с Мадары на Итачи. Рядом с Мадарой сидел его нынешний фаворит, рядом с Орочимару — совсем юный мальчик, которого Мадара представил как свой подарок ему, сам Итачи сидел рядом с Данзо.

Орочимару тоже не спускал с Итачи взгляда, тогда как сам Итачи украдкой рассматривал мальчика рядом с ним и жалел его про себя. Тот был очень красивым — Итачи не мог не заметить, что он был очень похож на него. Темные глаза, длинные темные волосы, тонкая фигура, но Орочимару он не интересовал.

Значит, Данзо в данный момент важнее для Мадары, чем Орочимару.

— За становление нашей партии правящей, — поднял бокал Данзо, отпил глоток и привлек к себе Итачи для поцелуя.

Все мальчики, выбранные обслуживать Мадару и его гостей в этот вечер, были одеты одинаково — короткие черные жилеты, едва прикрывающие соски, и короткие же шорты, с молниями сзади и спереди. Возбуждающе и практично.

— У нас несколько кандидатов на пост премьера. Данзо, ты просто обязан занять это место, — Мадара взял в руки нож и вилку. Отрезав маленький кусочек мяса, он поднес вилку ко рту своего фаворита, позволяя ему это съесть.

Данзо тоже приступил к еде, перед этим сказав Итачи:

— Трогай себя. Хочу, чтобы ты был готов к тому времени, как я тобой займусь.

Итачи послушно откинулся назад и расстегнул шорты. Он ловил на себе жадный взгляд Орочимару, который заставил своего мальчика скользнуть под стол и взять в рот. Дыхание Орочимару участилось, а по-змеиному неподвижный взгляд он не сводил с Итачи, явно наслаждаясь представлением.

Данзо не спеша ужинал, даже не оглядываясь на Итачи, но тот чувствовал напряжение, исходящее от него. Сейчас он доест ужин, допьет вино и будет трахать Итачи так же методично, как только что ел.

Итачи обводил пальцами головку своего члена, ласкал яйца, теребил кольца в сосках, но возбуждение не приходило. Он метнул быстрый взгляд на Мадару, который, словно почувствовав это, поднял голову и посмотрел на Итачи.

Обжигающий взгляд черных глаз, под которым Итачи всегда чувствовал себя обнаженным, независимо от количества одежды на нем. Кривая усмешка, когда Мадара заметил, какой эффект оказал на Итачи одним только взглядом — тот выгнулся и сжал в ладони уже полностью вставший член.

Итачи моргнул — перед глазами все плыло, и на мгновение с другого конца стола на него взглянул Саске. Голодный черный огонь в глазах такой же как у Мадары, черные жесткие и непослушные волосы — такие же, только короче.

Если под взглядом Мадары Итачи чувствовал себя раздетым, то под взглядом Саске он начинал чувствовать в себе толстый крепкий член, который хотел, как самая последняя сучка.

Итачи застонал, снова выгибаясь.

Орочимару с шипением выдохнул:

— Господин Данзо, ваш пет заскучал. Думаю, я его немного развлеку, пока вы заняты.

— Вам есть кого развлекать, господин Орочимару, — Данзо с ухмылкой допил вино. — Но если вы настаиваете, то думаю, такая похотливая шлюшка как он с радостью обслужит нас обоих.

Он откинулся назад и расставил ноги с довольным вздохом.

— Давай, поработай ротиком, — приказал он Итачи. — А ты можешь заняться его другой дырочкой, — бросил он Орочимару, доставая трубку и кисет. Итачи встал на диване на четвереньки, расстегивая ремень Данзо и чувствуя, как Орочимару занялся молнией на его шортах сзади.

 

Еще несколько движений и Данзо кончил. Итачи надеялся, что уже все — старикан был сегодня на взводе и проявлял просто молодецкую прыть, от которой уже все болело.

Перетянутые веревками бедра тоже болели. Итачи лежал на животе и чувствовал, как Данзо приподнимается, больше не придавливая его к полу своим весом. Член Данзо выскользнул из Итачи и на пол потекло теплое и липкое.

— Хорошая игрушка, — с трудом проговорил Данзо, все еще сильно задыхаясь. — Мадара, я куплю его у тебя, какую бы цену ты не запросил.

— Он не продается, — услышал Итачи голос Мадары. Он повернул голову так, чтобы увидеть его — Мадара сидел на своем месте и его новый фаворит старательно ему отсасывал.

— Однако, я возможно, смогу сделать тебе подарок на инаугурацию, — в глазах и голосе Мадары была насмешка. — Если все сработает как надо, то в нем у меня больше не будет нужды.

— Пссс, — недовольно зашипел сбоку Орочимару. — Я первым спросил у тебя про продажу.

— Это можно уладить, — сказал Данзо, гладя Итачи по ягодицам. — Он мне надоест через пару месяцев, и тогда я отдам его тебе. В качестве благодарности за оказанную помощь.

Он заставил Итачи подняться на четвереньки и снова пристроился сзади. Орочимару дернул Итачи за волосы, заставляя его поднять голову и ткнул его ртом в свой член.

— Зачем он тебе, Орочимару? — услышал Итачи голос Данзо. — Я вижу твои глаза, когда ты смотришь на него. Неужели ты…

— Если бы ты видел свой собственный взгляд, то не говорил бы так, — задыхаясь, рассмеялся Орочимару. — Ты тоже чувствуешь в нем это. Он особенный.

Орочимару почти нежно заправил прядь волос Итачи за ухо.

— Мой интерес легко объяснить — естественно-научный, — сказал он. — Мадара думает, что я его сломаю, но он неправ.

— Он особенный, — Данзо замер, кончая уже в шестой раз за сегодняшний вечер. — Я никогда никого так не хотел, и, если честно, никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь у меня будет так стоять на пацана. Что ты будешь с ним делать? Кроме секса.

— Прежде всего выясню, почему он так возбуждающе действует на окружающих, — Орочимару тоже содрогнулся в оргазме и прижал голову Итачи к паху, чтобы тот проглотил всю сперму. — Психологический это трюк или физиологический. И я давно искал объект для исследования в области мужского умения забеременеть.

Орочимару привлек к себе Итачи, гладя его под подбородком как кота.

— Он будет прекрасен, с таким кругленьким животиком, — рука Орочимару скользнула ниже. — Можно будет подобрать ему хорошего самца и вывести новую породу.

— У тебя совершенно сумасшедшие идеи, — сказал Данзо.

— Я ученый.

— Пригласишь меня посмотреть, когда будешь осеменять эту сучку. И я бы, пожалуй, трахнул его с животиком.

Итачи слушал эти разговоры и всей кожей ощущал на себе садистскую ухмылку Мадары.

 

Они были правы, Орочимару и Данзо.

Он был особенным. Но Итачи не хотел быть им, потому что если бы он был обычным, то Мадара никогда не выбрал бы его, и возможно, Итачи вырос бы как обычный ребенок.

Он не помнил свою семью, с самого раннего детства он жил просто как вещь, которой пользовались все, кому разрешал Мадара. А он разрешал очень многим.

Итачи не знал, каковы причины его особенности, но быстро понял, в чем она заключалась — его хотели.

Его выбирали из сотни предложенных, его трахали даже убежденные гомофобы, древние старики кончали как юнцы, только что залезшие на бабу, и Мадара всем этим пользовался. Он подкладывал Итачи под тех, с кем хотел завязать дружбу, он подсылал Итачи к тем, кто ему мешал. И пусть у Мадары всегда были десятки других мальчиков, Итачи был особенным.

Очень удобным инструментом, который никогда не ослушается приказа.

— Выходи, — сказал ему Мадара, и тоже вышел из машины. Сегодня он был за рулем сам, одетый в костюм и бабочку. Итачи тоже был одет с иголочки, и это настораживало его.

Мадара опять собирался использовать его, но Итачи пока не понимал, как именно.

Большой банкетный зал был украшен белыми драпировками, на каждом столе стояли свечи и букет цветов. Мадара сразу же закурил сигару, кивком головы поздоровался с двумя мужчинами, а одному пожал руку.

— Сегодня ты — мой племянник, — сказал ему Мадара перед выходом. — Особо не высовывайся и не привлекай внимания, я сам познакомлю тебя с кем надо. Будь вежлив и обаятелен, как ты умеешь.

И Итачи тащился за Мадарой, не упуская из виду широкую спину и густую гриву волос, с нарочитой небрежностью перехваченную лентой.

Старший официант подошел к Мадаре и, что-то сказав, повел его за собой. Скоро они остановились возле столика, и Мадара, найдя взглядом Итачи, кивнул на стол, приказывая садиться. После того, как Итачи сел, Мадара исчез, бросив ему:

— Никуда не отходи.

От нечего делать Итачи налил себе минеральной воды и принялся оглядываться.

 

Он почти никого тут не знал, но парочку людей видел пару раз по новостям.

Итачи ловил на себе взгляды, наполненные любопытством, но старался ни на кого не смотреть, чтобы никто не вздумал знакомиться. Хорошо, что на званых обедах такого уровня никто не будет подкатывать к какому-то неизвестному парню, вместо этого выбирая возможность познакомиться с кем-то более влиятельным.

Через некоторое время Мадара появился в компании улыбчивого голубоглазого блондина. Проведя его до стола, он обратился к нему:

— Позвольте познакомить вас с моим племянником, господин Намиказе.

— Мы уже условились, что вы будете называть меня просто Минато, — ответил тот и протянул руку Итачи для пожатия. — Минато Намиказе, очень приятно.

— Учиха Итачи, — ответил Итачи, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Я оставлю вас на несколько минут, — вклинился Мадара.

—Конечно, — Минато отодвинул один из стульев и сел. Он положил на сидение рядом женскую сумочку, и, заметив взгляд Итачи, пояснил:

— Это моей жены. Она задержалась в фойе, встретила знакомых. А вы с Мадарой очень похожи.

Итачи опустил взгляд.

— Мне нечасто приходится это слышать, — признал он.

— Странно, что он почти не выводит вас. Думаю, как представитель семьи Учиха, вы бы могли сделать неплохую карьеру.

— Политика — не моя стезя.

— Это один из способов изменить мир, — Минато налил себе воды и бросил в стакан пару кубиков льда. — Расскажете, чем занимаетесь?

— Моя работа… требует хорошей физической подготовки.

— Силовые структуры? Учиха Фугаку вам не родственник?

— Однофамилец. По крайней мере так утверждает дядя.

— А все, что говорит дядя, в вашей семье закон? — в голосе Минато слышалась улыбка, но взгляд был серьезным и изучающим.

И вызывающим на откровенность.

— Да, — признал Итачи, в первый раз по-настоящему смотря Минато в глаза.

— Он властный и строгий человек, — кивнул Минато. — Но неплохой. Могу представить себе, что он твердо стоит во главе семьи, заставляя всех слушаться одного его взгляда.

И снова взгляд, внимательно изучающий реакцию Итачи. На секунду тому стало не по себе — неужели Минато заметил, как Мадара приказывает Итачи одним взглядом. Но тогда Минато еще не было даже рядом, а когда Мадара его привел, Итачи с Мадарой почти не смотрели друг на друга.

— Иногда его заносит, — пожал плечами Итачи.

Какая-то женщина появилась за спиной Минато и обвила руками его шею. Тот улыбнулся ей и моментально преобразился — исчез отстраненный интерес, с которым он смотрел на Итачи и появилась искренняя теплота. Словно внутри Минато зажгли лампочку, которая осветила изнутри все черты его лица.

— Это моя жена Кушина, — представил он женщину. Итачи поднялся со стола и учтиво поцеловал ей руку.

— Это Итачи Учиха, племянник Учихи Мадары.

— Он такой милый, — рассмеялась Кушина. — Значит, вот как Мадара учит своих племянников обращаться с женщинами? Немного старомодно, современные девушки такого не любят. О, я исключение! Хотя у тебя такие красивые глаза, наверно притягивают девушек как магнит.

Минато немного смущенно улыбнулся Итачи, словно прося извинения за такой бурный словесный поток, но потом перевел восхищенно-нежный взгляд на жену.

Итачи так им завидовал.

 

Говорила в основном Кушина. Изредка Мадара и Минато о чем-то перешептывались и почти весь вечер Минато держал Кушину за руку. На один из танце Мадара пригласил ее, галантно поклонившись и спросив перед этим разрешения у Минато.

Когда они отошли — Итачи не мог не признать, что из них вышла бы красивая пара — Минато положил в его ладонь кусочек картона.

— Если вдруг пожелаешь оставить свою работу и заняться охраной политиков, обращайся.

Итачи перевел взгляд на то, что лежало в его руке. Это была визитная карточка Минато. Тот едва заметно усмехнулся, заметив неподдельное удивление Итачи.

— И если захочешь убежать от своего дяди туда, где он тебя не достанет, — пояснил он. — Лучше спрячь ее, чтобы он не видел.

Итачи машинально послушался, сунув карточку во внутренний карман пиджака.

Мадара уже вел Кушину назад, ее огненно-рыжие волосы горели в огнях танцпола как лесной пожар.


	7. Chapter 7

Итачи снова курил, стоя в темноте у раскрытого окна. Он не разделся до конца, оставшись в рубашке, но обдумать ситуацию за сигаретой требовалось немедленно. Поэтому как только Мадара привез его и Итачи поднялся, но почти разу схватился за сигареты.

Минато. Зачем он Мадаре? Их партия проиграла на выборах, став оппозиционной. Мадара праздновал победу и, насколько Итачи мог судить, никакой угрозы прямо сейчас оппозиция не представляла.  

Кроме того, Минато не был главой партии. Итачи успел быстро разыскать основную информацию в интернете, пока ждал Мадару в машине после приема. Главной там была женщина по имени Цунаде Сенджу, внучка покойного премьера. Если Мадара опасался конкуренции, не удобнее ли было бы начать с нее?

Сев в машину, Мадара сразу приказал Итачи рассказать все, о чем они говорили с Минато, и тот послушался. Не мог иначе, хотя очень сильно хотел. Задумчиво повертев в руках визитку, Мадара отдал ее Итачи.

— Сохрани, она скоро тебе понадобится.

И Итачи все понял. Где-то глубоко внутри, там, где еще остались какие-то чувства, Итачи почувствовал, что холодеет. Это означало, что Мадара собирается использовать Итачи, чтобы добраться до Намиказе.

Минато произвел на него впечатление — доброго и умного. И проницательного: хотя догадка Минато была далека от реальности, направление, в котором она лежала, было выбрано верно.

В этом вся проблема с хорошими людьми, подумал Итачи, они очерчивают границы зла, на которое способен другой человек, исходя из своих собственных представлений. Мадара пользовался этим всю жизнь: никто из непосвященных и подумать не мог, что хорошо одетый благовоспитанный юноша, которого Мадара сегодня представил как своего племянника, на самом деле раб, который находился во власти Мадары с четырех лет.

Который с четырех лет подвергался насилию, психологическому и физическому. Нет, никто не подумает так про Мадару. Даже если бы Итачи рассказал, его бы сочли сумасшедшим.

Но он и не расскажет — давний однозначный приказ Мадары не позволит.

И если говорить про хороших людей — Саске тоже считает, что самое низкое, на что способен Итачи это раздвигать ноги перед первым встречным.

И в принципе он не так уже неправ, Итачи горько усмехнулся, отбрасывая окурок. Саске… Смотря сегодня вечером на Минато и Кушину, Итачи не мог не думать о Саске.

Не мог не ловить себя на мысли, что тоже хотел бы — так.

Но Кушина и Минато были светлыми людьми из совершенно иного мира, и Саске тоже был оттуда — несмотря на профессию. Он не заслужил того, что Итачи планировал сделать с ним.

Он не заслужил такого как Итачи.

Но убивать Минато Итачи не хотел, на секунду он смог припомнить, кого так сильно напоминает ему Минато, по общему впечатлению. Хашираму Сенджу.

Может быть, Мадаре он напоминал его же.

Тогда, независимо от того, получится или нет, Итачи пообещал сам себе, что оставит Саске в покое. Разорвет с ним все связи, уедет в глушь, если придется. Саске молод и красив, он не будет долго тосковать.

Он заслужил счастья. Того, что Итачи не мог ему дать.

 

Словно в ответ на мысли, ярко осветив фарами соседние дома, на шоссе показалась машина. Итачи узнал ее и ничуть не удивился.

Несмотря на то, что Саске говорил, что не сможет приехать, и это было так кстати, что они условились не встречаться сегодня вечером, он все же приехал. Может, Саске хотел поймать его на горячем?

Итачи с интересом наблюдал за тем, как машина остановилась, фары погасли. Однако никто не вышел. Тем не менее он ощущал на себя взгляд и знал, что Саске смотрит на него. В темноте не видно было, открыто в машине окно или нет, но Итачи все равно перегнулся через перила и сказал:

— Будешь стоять там всю ночь?

— Вдруг ты меня не ждешь, — ответил Саске, высовываясь. Но, словно только этого и ждал, он быстро вышел и направился к подъезду.

Значит, он приехал не следить, если не хотел знать наверняка, ждет его Итачи или нет.

Некоторое время Итачи смотрел прямо перед собой, пока не услышал щелчок замка входной двери. Значило ли это, что Саске?..

— Соскучился, — прошептал тот в шею Итачи, обнимая его сзади.

 

Временами Саске думал, что мог бы конечно проследить за Итачи или нанять детектива, и тогда бы он узнал, что Итачи на самом деле регулярно ездит к брату и ничего не скрывает.

Или узнал бы, что Итачи лжет, и все это время он ездил куда-то еще, и что он там делал одному богу известно, но вот, господин Учиха, вы заказывали расследование с фотографиями, они прилагаются, столько разврата я в жизни не видел.

И как бы ему не хотелось, Саске не мог заставить себя потому что не знал, как он будет реагировать, если на самом деле окажется, что Итачи ездит к кому-то еще.

Целуется с ним, трахается, сладко стонет, проводит губами по члену, запрокидывает назад голову, когда кончает.

Саске чувствовал это в себе — то, что проснулось в нем в тот день, когда они с Итачи поругались в первый и последний раз. Это темное и страшное, то, что Саске не мог контролировать, когда оно вырывалось на волю.

Эта часть Саске готова была связать Итачи, бить его и потом трахать, бросить в подвал и кормить исключительно своей спермой, заставлять Итачи вылизывать языком свои ботинки и резать его до крови.

Саске сам пугался этих мыслей, фантазий и желаний. Может, они произошли из-за того, что Саске хотел полностью владеть телом и душой Итачи, но чувствовал, что бесконечно далек от этого. А может, они всегда были в нем, а Итачи был не причиной, а скорее триггером, вытащившем их на свет.

И он сдерживал себя — становился нежнее, когда чувствовал, что хочет причинить боль, молчал, когда хотелось грубить, оставался неподвижным, когда хотелось схватить и подчинить.

Но Саске не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться, если вдруг узнает нечто, чего не хотел бы знать. И это было пыткой — он хотел знать настоящего Итачи, хотел бы познакомиться с его семьей, хотел бы поехать с ним, увидеться с его братом. Саске был уверен, что ему понравится брат Итачи и они найдут общий язык.

Но если все было не так, если Саске потеряет над собой контроль из-за ярости, он был не уверен, что не вытащит пистолет и не застрелит Итачи на месте.

Возможно, вместе с любовником.

 

Конечно, это была идея Итачи, сам бы Саске до этого не додумался.

— Хочу показать кое-что, — прошептал Итачи ему в губы. — Тебе должно понравиться.

Сначала Саске думал, что Итачи хочет опробовать какую-то новую секс-игрушку, дальше этого его фантазия не заходила. Но теперь они стояли у дверей какого-то непонятного клуба и Саске терялся в догадках, что же Итачи задумал.

Дверь открыла темноволосая девушка в длинном плаще. Под ним, однако, она была практически раздета — прозрачная сетчатая майка и не менее прозрачные сетчатые шорты. Волосы были забраны в высокий хвост.

— Ворон, — сказала она, видимо, имея в виду Итачи. Но на Итачи она совсем не смотрела, только на Саске. — Привел нового хозяина? Ну проходите.

На словах о хозяине Саске почувствовал укол ревности, но вместе с этим нечто темное и неизведанное шевельнулось внутри, посылая импульс возбуждения.

Саске зашел, Итачи последовал за ним, чуть помедлив возле девушки.

— Это для него в первый раз, — сказал он.

— Ясно. Я покажу ему все. Иди переоденься.

Итачи кивнул и скрылся в каком-то боковом коридорчике. Саске хотел было пойти за ним, но девушка положила руку ему на плечо.

— Он приготовится и придет. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь интересовался садо-мазо?

Саске остановился.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Ясно. Странно, что он тебе не объяснил, куда привел. Меня зовут Анко, — она протянула руку.

— Саске, — ее рукопожатие было по-мужски крепким.

— Это для простого общения. В этих стенах, однако, все используют клички. Зови меня Кобра, а его — Ворон, — она кивнула в ту сторону, куда ушел Итачи. — Хотя «раб» или «питомец» тоже сойдет. И выбери имя для себя.

Саске даже не задумался. Кличка Итачи всколыхнула ассоциации с птицами, и он выбрал то, что пришло на ум.

— Ястреб.

— Зоологический сад, а не клуб, — хмыкнула Анко, немного позабавленная выбором Саске. Она окинула его взглядом, и решила: — Одежда для первого раза сойдет.

Она сделала ему знак следовать за собой.

— Мы — клуб тематической культуры. Не все приходящие сюда пары связаны отношениями за пределами этих стен. Вы с Вороном встречаетесь?

Саске кивнул, зная, что она все равно увидит, хоть и идет чуть впереди.

— У нас несколько комнат, самое разнообразное оборудование. Основная идея подчинение и доминирование. Пока вы оба здесь, ты приказываешь, он подчиняется.

Они вошли в коридор, одна стена которого была полностью стеклянной.

— С той стороны зеркало, — пояснила Анко. — Это комната садо-мазо.

Внутри находилось несколько пар, а обстановка больше походила на средневековую пыточную. Одна девушка была распята в виде буквы Х, другая была прикована за руки и ноги в неудобной позе, ее охаживал плеткой парень и Саске видел, как она дергалась от каждого удара.

— Мы причиняем боль, они ее принимают, — прокомментировала Анко. — Так как ты еще совсем неопытен, советую тебе использовать только мягкие плетки, иначе есть риск, что ты не рассчитаешь силу. Хотя ему нравится, когда очень больно.

Саске понял, что она имеет в виду Итачи, и снова ощутил острое возбуждение. Стоило только представить Итачи там, обнаженного и привязанного… Саске резко выдохнул. Это не укрылось от внимания Анко.

— Вижу, он неплохо угадал с тем, что тебе это понравится. А вот и Ворон, — она повернулась.

Саске тоже обернулся. Итачи вошел в коридор, босой и одетый только в боксеры. Волосы, обычно свободные, убраны в высокий хвост. Но кроме одежды на Итачи было еще кое-что — ремни. Ошейник, наручи, ремни вокруг лодыжек, талии и по всему телу. Кольца на ремнях прямо указывали на то, что это все предназначено для того, чтобы как можно надежней зафиксировать Итачи на устрашающем оборудовании внутри зала.

— Зайдем? — спросила Анко. — Или двинемся дальше?

Саске посмотрел на Итачи, желая понять, как он сам относится ко всему этому. Но Итачи стоял, опустив взгляд, и Саске вспомнил слова Анко о том, что приказывает тут он.

— Зайдем.

 

Анко помогла Саске правильно закрепить Итачи, она же намекнула, что начать стоит с ягодиц, а через ткань никакого удовольствия он не получит, поэтому Саске приказал Итачи раздеться перед тем, как зафиксировать его.

Анко дала ему очень мягкую плетку, но даже она оставляла после себя ярко-розовые следы. Стоило положить ладонь на задницу Итачи, и Саске чувствовал, какой горячей стала его кожа. Итачи почти не дергался от ударов. Отчасти из-за того, что Саске надежно его привязал, отчасти потому что ему нравилось сильнее.

Саске попросил у Анко показать. Та выбрала жесткий стек, похожий на тот, какой используют при работе с лошадьми. Сделала несколько пробных легких ударов и потом замахнулась как следует.

Итачи дернулся и застонал. На его ягодицах наливалась бордовым узкая отметина. Еще два звонких и хлестких удара, на которые Итачи отреагировал так же положительно, Саске заметил, что тот возбуждается.

И ощутил свое собственное возбуждение.

— Так как это твой первый раз, — Анко отложила стек, — то эта комната пока что не будет вам очень интересна. Ну разве что ты захочешь попробовать на нем игрушки.

Саске бросил взгляд на все еще привязанного Итачи. Да, спору нет, он выглядел прекрасно — расставленные ноги, привязанный за руки так, чтобы постоянно оставаться в согнутом положении. Но в Саске проснулось любопытство — что еще может предложить это место.

И еще похоть. Грязное желание обладать, приказывать, терзать, поглощать.

Доминировать.

В самой глубине своей души Саске признавал, что всегда хотел именно этого, но никогда не думал, что это желание можно выплеснуть в такой, шуточной и полуигровой форме.

В его фантазиях все происходило куда более опасно для них обоих.

Как Итачи догадался об этом? Он настолько хорошо изучил Саске, а может, читает его как открытую книгу? Может, в ту ночь Итачи все понял и только ждал удобного шанса, чтобы направить тайные желания Саске в нужное русло?

А может — этот вариант тоже был вероятен, но Саске не слишком в него верил, хотя и не сбрасывал со счетов — Итачи хотел того же самого.

 

Следующей комнатой был удобный бар, куда надо было спускаться по лестнице. Столики стояли в несколько рядов, в виде амфитеатра и чем дальше стоял столик, тем выше надо было подниматься к нему.

Сама барная стойка разместилась сбоку у стены. А центром, вокруг чего стояли столики, была сцена или арена, или подиум. Назвать можно как угодно, главным было то, что происходило на ней. Несколько пар совокуплялись там, из них только одна не использовала приспособления и игрушки.

Люди за столиками вели непринужденные беседы. Саске окинул взглядом все помещение — подле некоторых сидящих прямо на полу устроились другие люди. Одну девушку из тех, кто находился ближе всего, ее хозяин держал на поводке.

— Здесь хозяин может договориться с другим хозяином и спарить своих рабов. Или одолжить чужого раба. Или самому дать попользоваться своим рабом. Можно заключить пари, сколько раз выдержит твой раб, можно подобрать ему наказание. Вон там, — она кивнула в другой темный угол, и Саске, приглядевшись, увидел там нескольких обнаженных рослых мужчин. — Вон там находятся рабы клуба, подобранные исключительно по величине пениса, от двадцати пяти сантиметров и выше. Можно отдать своего раба им на растерзание, если он становится слишком строптивым. Очень эффективно.

И снова живое воображение подсунуло картинку: Итачи на помосте, которого трахают несколько мужчин, пока сам Саске сидит в зрительном зале и смотрит на все это, попивая коктейль. Возбуждение, злость и ревность волной захлестнули его и мелькнула мысль о том, сколько раз Итачи оказывался на этой сцене, если он не новичок в клубе.

Анко удовлетворенно улыбнулась, когда увидела взгляд, брошенный Саске на Итачи и, видимо поняла, чем он был вызван, но сказала только:

— Поверь, ты еще поймешь всю прелесть этой комнаты. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить перед тем, как мы пойдем дальше?

Саске покачал головой.

 

Следующая комната по сравнению с остальными была просто гигантской и поделенной на комнаты поменьше. У входа стояло несколько людей, девушек и парней, прикованных к стене и запертых в деревянных ящиках так, что снаружи оставалась только задняя часть.

Ящики были изрисованы надписями «бесплатный секс», «свободная шлюха» и прочее в том же роде.

— Если хочешь, можешь воспользоваться, — сказала Анко. — Тут стоят те, кого наказали подобным образом или просто хозяину захотелось новых развлечений.

— Они позволяют так с собой обращаться? — задал Саске мучивший его вопрос.

— Им нравится, — пожала она плечами. — Ты можешь приказать Ворону, и он тоже подчинится. Это клуб, а не улица, и я работаю только с проверенной клиентурой.

Пока они говорили, к ящикам подошел мужчина. Приспустив штаны, он немного подрочил себе рукой, и вставил член в одну из выставленных задниц. Саске услышал приглушенный стон с другой стороны ящика.

Они двинулись дальше.

— Здесь сосредоточено все, что не поместилось в предыдущих комнатах, — поясняла Анко. — Многие тут держат по несколько рабов. Можно привязать по одному в каждой комнате и просто ходить весь вечер.

Она кивнула в сторону одного закутка, где стояло в ряд несколько секс-машин, к двум из них были привязаны люди, парень и девушка. Не имея возможности даже пошевелиться, они только глухо стонали и как можно больше пытались отодвинуться от вбивающихся в них искусственных членов. Впрочем, без особого успеха.

— Могу поспорить, их хозяева сейчас выбирают, чем выпороть или кем трахнуть другого своего раба.

Они прошли еще немного вглубь, и везде Саске видел распятых, растянутых и прикованных людей, которых истязали различные приспособления. Да, эта комната могла понравиться ему больше всего.

— Мы почти закончили. Сейчас покажу вам новинку, получили совсем недавно.

Анко провела их в самый конец и пропустила в отдельную комнату с зеркалами вместо стен. У одной стены стоял диван, чтобы с комфортом можно было наблюдать, у другой — ряд кожаных полукруглых сидений, из которых торчали искусственные члены. Чуть в стороне в пол были вделаны писсуары.

Что-то подобное они уже видели, поэтому Саске удивился, зачем Анко два одинаковых отдела.

Но тут она подошла к одному сидению и открыла небольшую боковую дверцу.

— Смотри, — подозвала она Саске. Тот с интересом подошел.

— В этот баллон можно заливать разные жидкости, от просто воды до экзотики типа шампанского или сока. Я предпочитаю молоко. Выбрать можно вот тут, — она выдвинула панельку. — Если есть особые пожелания, говори мне и мы приготовим смесь вручную.

— И для чего это? — Саске уже догадывался, но не хотел ошибиться.

Анко не ответила, просто поднялась и взяла пульт. Продемонстрировав Саске все режимы работы искусственного члена, она в конце нажала на дополнительную кнопку и тот выстрелил в воздух белой жидкостью.

— Можно использовать, насколько позволяет фантазия. Что ж, теперь ты все увидел. Можешь спрашивать, если будут вопросы. Приятного вечера, — она повернулась и вышла, оставив их одних.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Конечно, никакого опыта у Саске не было. Но он уже успел возбудиться от краткой экскурсии и от тех нескольких минут, которые провел, хлестая Итачи плеткой.

Ему нравилась мысль отпустить себя здесь хоть ненадолго, позволить самому себе на один вечер безраздельно властвовать и владеть Итачи. Он даже не представлял, как сильнее можно было бы подчинить Итачи себе, если не таким способом.

Разве что заставить его всегда во всем подчиняться любым приказам, но это было невозможно. Да и хотел ли этого Саске, та его сторона, которая не была больным, пьяным от похоти властным чудовищем?

Да, определенно, нынешний формат, предложенный Итачи, устраивал Саске более чем.

Он повернулся к Итачи, который стоял позади и ждал, что предпримет Саске.

Ждал приказаний.

— Подойди, — он сам удивился новым для него повелительным ноткам в голосе, но Итачи видимо только этого и ждал, потому что сразу же повиновался.

Саске погладил член Итачи, который был все еще в полутвердом состоянии, обвел пальцем кольцо.

— Хороший выбор, — похвалил он. — Ты не кончишь, пока я не скажу.

Тогда Саске подошел к одной из машин и подобрал из шкафчика с запасными членами один, наиболее похожий размером и формой на член самого Саске. После этого он выбрал смесь для баллонов, немного подумав и поколебавшись между предложенными вариантами. Хотелось опробовать все, но сегодня придется остановить выбор на чем-то одном.

После всех приготовлений Саске подошел к дивану и сел на него.

— Иди залезь на него, — приказал он Итачи, и тот снова покорно и без единого слова снял с себя боксеры.

Садился Итачи на член медленно, чтобы дать возможность Саске разглядеть все в подробностях. Саске был ревнивым собственником и не потерпел бы подобного зрелища, будь это чей-то настоящий член, но к латексу он не ревновал и мог признать, что зрелище его возбуждало.

Сев, Итачи начал двигаться, чуть приподнимаясь и опускаясь. Спина и талия его двигались, мускулы под кожей работали и Саске, заворожено наблюдая, поднял руку с пультом, чтобы включить машину.

В зеркале видно было лицо Итачи и то, как оно исказилось от удовольствия, когда член ожил. Итачи тяжело дышал, но не прекращал двигаться.

— Сильнее, шлюшка, дай ему отыметь себя как следует.

Словно подстегнутый приказом, Итачи задвигался еще сильнее. Саске пожирал его взглядом, буквально чувствуя, что это он сейчас трахает Итачи, а не бездушная машина. Он погружается каждый раз в теплую узость, он чувствует как опускается на него сверху Итачи, разгоряченный и страстный.

— Сядь до конца и замри.

Итачи опустился до самого основания и закусил губу, когда Саске принялся переключать режимы. Мускулы на ногах едва вздрагивали, кожа на ягодицах и животе едва заметна вибрировала, сообщая о том, что член внутри все так же неумолимо трудится, повинуясь сигналам пульта.

Саске нажал на кнопку струи, не останавливая вибрацию. Итачи чуть дернулся и тихо застонал. Саске немного подождал и отпустил кнопку.

Живот Итачи едва-едва заметно округлился, и Саске почувствовал, что у него кружится голова от возбуждения и похоти. Он снова нажал на кнопку и жал до тех пор, как округлость не стала заметнее.

На висках Итачи появилась испарина, он вцепился в кожаное седло так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Но Саске видел, как он на самом деле возбужден.

Еще несколько нажатий, и Итачи низко застонал на выдохе. Бока его вздымались и опадали, будто он только что пробежал многокилометровую дистанцию.

— Двигайся, — приказал Саске. Получилось хрипло и чересчур громко. Итачи поднял взгляд и в зеркало встретился им с Саске. Потом медленно, словно нехотя, задвигался.

Он опускался на член и каждый раз Саске улавливал едва слышное бульканье. Он снова включил член, и Итачи опять застонал, уже не переставая, пока Саске вставал и подходил к нему ближе, накачивая и накачивая его изнутри жидкостью.

Итачи откинул голову вбок и посмотрел на Саске таким измученным взглядом, что тому стало его жалко, но в то же время он несказанно возбудился. Погладив Итачи чуть ниже поясницы и ощутив, как тот взмок, Саске встал позади него и остановил машину.

— Поднимись, — скомандовал он. — И сожмись, чтобы ничего не пролилось.

Итачи повиновался. Саске смотрел, как розовый член медленно выскальзывает из него, потом расстегнул штаны и приспустил их вместе с бельем.

Чуть дернув Итачи на себя, Саске двинул бедрами и вошел в него, сразу же почувствовав, как внутри мокро. Он задвигался, чуть сжимая ладонями округлившийся живот Итачи, ощущая, как внутри него ходит и булькает жидкость. Итачи стонал и насаживался на член Саске, пока тот не кончил.

— Хочу, чтобы ты так ходил, — прошептал Саске на ухо Итачи и тот жалобно посмотрел на него.

Заправившись и вытеревшись, Саске поискал в шкафу и нашел там анальную пробку, которую засунул в Итачи.

Ощущение опьяняло. Прямо сейчас он владел Итачи безраздельно, телом и разумом. Саске упивался этим, знанием, что он может приказать что угодно и Итачи послушается, даже если ему неприятно на грани болезненности, как ходить с животом, полным молока.

Какая-то часть Саске была против всего этого, но она, обычно одерживающая верх, сегодня только слабо протестовала, когда темная и садистская сторона Саске наконец-то чувствовала себя вольготно.

 

Ушли они поздно. Саске испытал на Итачи не одно приспособление и дал ему кончить только перед самым уходом, так что теперь тот выглядел совершенно измотанным и уставшим.

Сам Саске чувствовал себя пресыщенным и от этого расслабленным.

Анко встретила их у выхода.

— Так как ты новенький, я позволила тебе провести тут пробный день. Чтобы не спугнуть заранее, — она ухмыльнулась. — Но я вижу, тебе понравилось. Поэтому сразу скажу — посещение моего клуба стоит денег. Можно сделать абонемент на несколько месяцев. И справка от венеролога — не все, но большинство моих клиентов не хотят рисковать. Поэтому если планируешь завести себе раба или попробовать чужого раба, лучше пройти обследование.

Саске дал Итачи ключи от машины.

— Подождешь меня? — тот кивнул и взял ключи.

— Сколько это будет стоить? — Саске уже доставал бумажник.

Расплачиваясь, он не удержался:

— А прежние… хозяева Итачи, кто они были?

Анко провела кредитную карточку через аппарат и понимающе взглянула на Саске.

— Не знаю их. Он иногда приводит кого-то вроде тебя. Было всего трое, может, четверо. Из них только один был в теме, остальные новички. Но быстро исчезали. Думаю, он их бросал, потому что они… слишком теряли себя.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Саске.

— Я не должна об этом говорить, — Анко задумчиво постучала пальцами по столу. — Но мне нравится Итачи и ты немного особенный по сравнению с теми, кого он приводит обычно. Ты думаешь, что мучил его сегодня как следует, но ты не сделал ничего из ряда вон выходящего. С ним поступали гораздо хуже.

Саске отвернулся.

— Не надо больше, — глухим голосом попросил он.

Он не хотел этого слышать. Садист внутри него моментально успокоился и убрался подальше, уступая место обычному Саске.

Итачи успел задремать в машине, и Саске попытался осторожно уложить его себе на плечо, чтобы тот не стукнулся головой о стекло. Но Итачи проснулся и сразу же успел уловить изменения.

— Тебе не понравилось? — с потаенным беспокойством поинтересовался он.

— Все было отлично, — успокоил его Саске. — Я только надеюсь, ты скажешь, если почувствуешь, что я выхожу за грань.

Итачи сощурился, словно понял, о чем Саске говорил с Анко.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Не думай об этом, мне нравится, каким ты был там. Властным.

Саске с недоверием взглянул на Итачи. Тот вел себя странно, но Саске не мог как следует ухватить, что именно было странного.

Но Итачи уже снова дремал, прикрыв глаза, и по дороге домой все подозрения растаяли как дым.

 

— До официальной инаугурации парламент не хочет пропускать такие большие законопроекты, — с раздражением говорил Данзо. — Цунаде против, а ее авторитет все еще силен, как среди оппозиции, так и среди всех остальных. К ней прислушиваются, и даже если будет голосование, то закон не примут.

— Орочимару, это по твоей части, — Мадара взглянул на него.

— Тех, кто называл разумную цену, я уже купил. Но есть такие, кто стоит слишком дорого и такие, чья гордость не позволяет себя оценивать. Там, где не работают деньги, нужен страх.

— Пример Хирузена их не убеждает?

— Все убеждены, что это случилось по естественным причинам. Цунаде проводила вскрытие и ничего не обнаружила, а ей можно верить. Нужно что-то более зрелищное. Показательная казнь.

— То, что ты предлагаешь, зовется террором, — заметил Данзо. Орочимару широко ухмыльнулся:

— Именно.

— Террор, — задумчиво повторил Мадара. — Думаю, это будет несложно, но ты должен удостовериться, что в этом случае закон будет принят.

— Я позабочусь об этом. Самых глупых можно будет даже убедить, что это для их же блага. Провести кампанию в СМИ. Несколько передач, пара экспертов, будет легко.

— Тогда мне придется вас покинуть, — Мадара встал. — Дела не ждут.

— Жаль, что не пришлось встретиться в более неформальной обстановке, — сказал Данзо, Мадара хмыкнул.

— Я скоро приглашу вас. Приятно знать, что важным персонам по вкусу развлечения, предоставляемые в моем доме.

 

Близость цели манила, щекоча ноздри, но каким бы бодрящим не было это ощущение, Мадара был готов к тему, что возникнут трудности.

Ничего не бывает легко, а то, что он задумал — тем более.

В самом буквальном смысле Мадара все еще жил исключительно ради своей цели. Если бы кто-то узнал его реальный возраст, то, что они с Хаширамой ровесники, то этот кто-то бы сильно удивился. Но Мадара уже давно вращался в очень узком кругу, а большинство из тех, кто его знал, уже умерли. Остальным он скармливал ложную информацию и они верили, по большей части потому, что не было возможности проверить.

И к тому, что рано или поздно придется задействовать экстренные меры, Мадара тоже был готов. У него даже имелся инструмент на этот случай. Не Итачи, тот подходил для заданий, которые требовали навыков тихого коварного убийства. Для предстоящего шоу требовались совсем иные качества.

Пейн.

Жалко, что одного пришлось убрать. Он потерял осторожность и спецслужбы заинтересовались им. Рано или поздно они бы вышли на остальных, поэтому того парня пришлось убрать быстро и довольно неуклюже. Если полиция каким-то образом свяжет это убийство и те события, которые только должны произойти, они получат неплохую зацепку.

И выйдут на Итачи.

Жалко будет выбрасывать Итачи, он был полезен Мадаре во всем — от постели и до работы. Иногда Мадара даже ощущал родственные порывы — до сих пор не отмерший атавизм. Но если все получится и закон примут, то главная цель будет уже достигнута, и Итачи не понадобится.

Его можно будет отдать полиции с чистой совестью, все равно он никогда не сдаст Мадару, уж об этом он позаботился.

Мадара поискал номер в своем телефоне. Тот, по которому не звонил уже очень давно.

— Это я, — сказал он в трубку. — Сегодня приходите ко мне, в шесть.

После этого он задумчиво посмотрел на телефон. В принципе, Итачи был ему не слишком нужен сегодня вечером, но Пейнов надо было держать на крючке. И если с одним из них это прокатило, то с остальными тоже пройдет.

У этого парня была потрясающая способность притягивать к себе людей, заставлять хотеть себя. Мадара в полной мере успел ощутить это на себе.

Когда он впервые увидел Итачи, тому было четыре года.

Уже через полгода, после договора с отцом Итачи, тот перешел полностью во владение Мадары.

Тренировка заняла долгие годы, и примерно столько же времени потребовалось, чтобы осторожно, подобно хирургу, вскрыть подсознание Итачи и запрограммировать его на полное, безоговорочное подчинение.

Технология настолько секретная, настолько редкая, что вряд ли кто-то бы поверил, что у Мадары есть к ней доступ.

Когда Итачи начал созревать и первые волоски появились над верхней губой и в паху, Мадара заставил его пройти через серию процедур, после которых у Итачи перестали расти волосы везде, кроме головы. Таким он нравился Мадаре больше.

Изящный, грациозный, с большими темными глазами в обрамлении пушистых ресниц, Итачи был похож на тех девочко-мальчиков из южной Страны Пляжей, которые служили развлечением для секс-туристов, но был гораздо опаснее. Красивый ядовитый цветок, Мадара мог бы всерьез опасаться за свою жизнь, если бы не невидимый поводок.

Много лет назад, когда Мадара был в плену в Стране Костей, у местных тюремщиков была забава: они привязывали к палке свирепого пса и долго дразнили его, так, что он начинал кидаться на собственную тень. Потом охрипшего от лая и рычания пса запускали в камеру с пленными. Итачи был таким псом, рвущимся с привязи и готовым разорвать своего мучителя.

Только вот поводок держал его очень крепко.

Хмыкнув от воспоминаний, Мадара нашел знакомое имя и нажал на звонок.

Что и скрывать, ему нравилось дразнить своего пса.

 

Итачи был самым старшим. Двое других были еще совсем подростками, вероятно, кто-то из многочисленных рабов Мадары, кто уже вырос из желательного для него возраста.

Итачи знал, что их ждет — сначала оргии с гостями, потом Мадара продаст их либо в публичный дом либо в клуб, наподобие того, который посещали они с Саске.

— Если они уйдут отсюда недовольные или неудовлетворенные, я очень рассержусь, — сказал Мадара всем троим перед тем, как открыть дверь.

 Итачи знал, зачем Мадара добавил его — таким образом он хотел быть уверен, что Пейны окажутся на крючке. Если бы не то, что Итачи оказался самым способным, самым одаренным из всех, кого тренировал Мадара, то он вряд ли бы дожил до настоящего возраста.

В любом случае они вышли перед Пейнами, встав на ковер, позволяя себя разглядеть. Босые ноги, короткие кожаные шорты, жилеты с вырезами на сосках. Ничего лишнего, вся одежда была призвана только для того, чтобы раздразнить аппетит.

Один из Пейнов кивнул Итачи, указывая на место рядом с собой, через секунду двое других тоже сделали выбор.

— Сними это, — сказал выбравший Итачи, с отвращением посмотрев на его одежду. Итачи повиновался.

Один из мальчишек уже отсасывал другому, третьего сразу двое заставили танцевать. Двое оставшихся без шлюх Пейна молча пили и наслаждались разворачивающейся оргией, ожидая своей очереди.

Итачи отбросил в сторону шорты, белья на нем не было. Уже в следующую секунду почувствовал рывок, и он оказался на полу. Пейн уже пристраивался сзади, жестко коленом заставив Итачи раздвинуть ноги и раскрыться.

Он вошел в него сразу и без подготовки, Итачи закрыл глаза. Ему это не мешало, он уже успел смазать и растянуть себя.

Один из тех, кто оставался в стороне, встал и опустился перед Итачи, расстегивая брюки. Дернув его за волосы, он заставил его поднять голову и заглотить свой член.

Тот, кто был сзади, кончил довольно быстро, но не вышел. Итачи чувствовал его член все еще внутри себя, и прошло совсем мало времени прежде, чем он снова стал твердым и движения продолжились.

— Ты так будешь трахать его всю ночь, — заметил неодобрительно последний, кто остался без шлюхи. — Надо делиться.

— Подойди и возьми, — ответил ему первый Пейн, продолжая методично вколачиваться в Итачи. Как гребаная машина, подумал Итачи, изо всех сил работая языком. Пейн, которому он отсасывал, хрюкнул и кончил, засунув свой член глубоко Итачи в глотку. Он держал его за волосы, чтобы не вздумал отвернуться или выпустить член изо рта, и Итачи покорно проглотил всю сперму.

Он слышал стоны мальчишек, которых тоже уже вовсю имели, но не мог даже повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть. Счастливчик был тот, кому достался только один, подумал Итачи.

Последний встал, снял с себя штаны, и сел прямо на ковер рядом с ними. Первый вдруг остановился и вышел из Итачи, шлепнув его по заднице.

— Давай, объедь меня, шлюха, — последний устроился поудобнее, показывая, что он ждет действия от Итачи. Тот, кто держал его за волосы, отпустил и отстранился.

Итачи поднялся и послушно оседлал Пейна, придерживая его член, пока опускался на него. Внутри он уже был растянут и влажен, поэтому, несмотря на то, что у этого Пейна член был самый большой из всех шестерых, он вошел в него довольно легко.

— Вот за это люблю опытных шлюх, — со смешком похвалил тот. — Но это только первая часть.

Итачи краем глаза заметил, что первый из Пейнов тоже поднялся и теперь опускается позади него.

— Мне больше понравился его ротик, — заметил второй. — Буду пользовать его туда всю ночь.

Они вошли в него одновременно — второй член в задницу, и прежний — в рот. Итачи непроизвольно дернулся от боли, но сразу несколько рук держали его на месте, пока все три члена не оказались погруженными в него до основания.

А потом они все начали двигаться.

Это будет очень длинная ночь.

 

— Ты выглядишь, как грязная использованная дешевая шлюха, — Мадара не мог перестать глумиться при виде Итачи, всего покрытого спермой.

Он лежал на ковре, не в силах даже пошевелиться — Пейны оказались неутомимыми, им хватало нескольких минут, чтобы восстановиться и они прекращали его трахать только когда хотели поменять позу.

Двух других парней Мадара отправил в душ и отдыхать, из них только один был способен уйти сам — Итачи предположил, что это был тот, кому достался только один партнер.

— От тебя воняет, иди помойся, — поморщился Мадара. — Ты испачкал мне весь ковер, между прочим.

В его глазах зажегся нехороший садистский огонек, когда он наблюдал за попытками Итачи сесть.

— Если бы ты не был мне еще нужен, я бы накачал тебя спермой так, что ты бы выглядел беременным, — Мадара поднялся. — Но раз ты мне все еще нужен, то придется проделать это с кем-то еще. А ты иди в душ, я сейчас пришлю сюда уборщиков. Скажу им, что могут делать с тобой что угодно, если найдут тебя здесь.

Итачи поднялся, что далось ему с трудом, и, не взглянув на Мадару, потащился в ближайшую ванную комнату.


	9. Chapter 9

Телефон зазвонил как раз тогда, когда Итачи склонился над пахом Саске и двигал головой, впуская и выпуская его член изо рта.

Саске, выругавшись, потянулся к телефону и посмотрел на экран. Потом снова выругался и положил руку на затылок Итачи, заставляя его остановиться.

— Да?

Что говорили Саске с той стороны, Итачи не слышал, слышал только взволнованный сбивчивый голос. Саске сразу же выпрямился, сел, и Итачи почувствовал, как у него во рту слабеет чужая эрекция.

— Да. Все понял, сейчас буду.

Саске выключил телефон.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он Итачи, тот выпустил член Саске изо рта и тоже сел. Он смотрел, как Саске собирает свою одежду и быстро одевается. Натягивая носок, Саске вдруг посмотрел на Итачи.

— Можешь включить новости? — попросил он.

Пока Итачи искал пульт, Саске успел натянуть трусы и штаны. Он как раз застегивал первые пуговицы на рубашке, когда телевизор мигнул и ожил.

— Самые свежие новости с места событий, — говорила дикторша. — Напоминаем, что около четверти часа назад прогремел мощный взрыв у торгового центра. Количество пострадавших и причина взрыва уточняется, точно известно о пяти погибших.

— Твою мать, — в сердцах бросил Саске.

— Тебе сделать кофе? — предложил Итачи. — Похоже, ночь будет долгой.

— Да, пожалуй, — Саске задумался всего на секунду.

Итачи удалился на кухню, пока Саске продолжил одеваться.

— Срочно! Сообщается еще об одном взрыве возле ресторана «Максимум-гриль». Ожидаем подробностей с минуты на минуту, оставайтесь на связи. Телефон горячей линии…

— Да что же это такое! — телефон Саске снова зазвонил, он включил его и рявкнул: — Я еду! Уже еду!

Итачи закрыл плотной резиновой крышечкой стакан с кофе и подал его Саске. Тот рассеянно взял его и посмотрел на Итачи.

— Позвони мне, — вдруг попросил Итачи. Саске кивнул и ощупал карманы, проверяя, взял ли ключи. Он повернул замок и уже собрался было выйти, как Итачи остановил его.

— Ита… — начал Саске, но ему не дали договорить, запечатывая губы поцелуем.

— Береги себя, — прошептал Итачи ему в рот, прервав поцелуй.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Саске. Потом он сбежал по лестнице и уже в окно Итачи наблюдал за тем, как резко трогается с места машина, жалобно визжа покрышками.

Потом он пошел на кухню и сделал себе еще кофе. Усаживаясь перед телевизором, Итачи уже знал, что сегодня не уснет.

 

— Несколько видео с мест взрывов, и ни одной зацепки. Взрывчатку закладывал профессионал, но все, что у нас есть, это мужская фигура в темной одежде и накинутом капюшоне. Постовые проверяют каждую машину, мы шерстим связь на предмет подозрительных разговоров, и ничего! — Наруто мерил шагами кабинет. Его стакан с кофе забытым стоял на столе рядом с уже пустым стаканом Саске.

Им обоим выпало отдохнуть буквально несколько часов — правительству нужны были все силы, от генералов до простых патрульных. А уж для Наруто ситуация была прямо по профилю — он служил в отделе антитеррора.

— Мы оказались не готовы, — Саске встретил взгляд разъяренных голубых глаз и зевнул. — Придется учиться, и быстро. Однако, не думаю, что они будут атаковать снова, при повышенном уровне опасности и том, что город гудит как улей.

— Хотел бы я быть в этом уверен, — пробормотал Наруто. Словно отзываясь на его слова, ожила рация.

— Лис, лис, вызывает дог. У нас новый взрыв, ночной клуб «Искра». Поднимайся и срочно сюда, прием.

— Твою мать! — в гневе почти прорычал Наруто, сорвав с себя рацию, будто она была в чем-то виновата. — Понял, буду там через десять минут, конец.

Он посмотрел на Саске, который уже стряхнул с себя усталость и сонливость, и был готов действовать.

— Тебя сейчас наверняка вызовет Какаши, — вздохнул он. — Ну, увидимся.

Наруто хлопнул Саске по плечу, поднял со стула брошенные им там жилет-разгрузку и оружие и вышел. Не прошло и полминуты, как зазвонил телефон Саске.

— Да, уже знаю, — сухо сказал он. — Куда? Выезжаю.

 

Паника тяжелым душным маревом окутывала город. Улицы как-то враз опустели, дети не играли в парках, никто не сидел в кафе по вечерам, развлечения потеряли свою популярность.

Конечно, дело было в том, что еще никто не привык. Долгие годы безопасности и спокойной жизни сделали свое дело и сейчас волна атак посеяла страх среди людей. Враг был невидим, враг находился везде, смерть могла подстерегать на каждом углу. Самой популярной программой, намного опередив всякие шоу, стали новости. Каждый, приходя домой, включал их, и, если передача не прерывалась очередным срочным сообщением, выдыхал, с облегчением или с разочарованием, трудно сказать.

— Мы сейчас мало что можем сделать, — сказал Какаши. — Неизвестны их цели, неизвестны требования.

— Бессмысленная бойня, — кивнул Саске. — Они волки, а мы овцы.

— Бессмысленно убивают только маньяки, и даже у них есть своя, извращенная логика и причины, почему они это делают. Тут же хорошо подготовленная и организованная банда. Конечно, у них есть причины, только почему они до сих пор молчат?

— Может, им недостаточно страха и паники?

Какаши пожал плечами, показывая, что ему неведомы тайные помыслы террористов.

— Вы проверили район рынка?

— Прочесали все. Взяли парочку торговцев наркотиками и одного человека с тайным арсеналом. Его сейчас допрашивают, вероятно, оружие предназначалось для передачи террористам. В остальном все чисто, никто никого подозрительного и новенького не видел. Если они где-то залегли, то точно не там.

Какаши задумчиво пожевал губу.

— В нашем округе это было самое вероятное место. Но другие округи прочесывают свои злачные районы, так что если они будут там, нам дадут знать.

— Мы продолжим поиски, — сказал Саске.

Как искать иголку в стоге сена, мысленно додумал он.

 

Мадара завтракал, когда Итачи вошел. Бекон, омлет, сосиски и чашка кофе. Взглядом Мадара показал на место напротив себя и Итачи сел.

Он заметил, что Мадара выглядит более серьезным и сосредоточенным, чем обычно. Как будто погрузился сильно в какие-то заботы, которые теперь занимали его всего. Если бы только Мадара всегда был таким.

— Ты сегодня позвонишь Минато, — сказал Мадара повелительным, не терпящим возражения тоном.

— Зачем? — в груди родилось тревожное предчувствие. Мадара всегда вцеплялся в цель как бультерьер и если он принял решение насчет Минато, то уже вряд ли переменит его.

Итачи не хотел убивать Минато, в мире и так было слишком мало светлых людей.

— Соври ему что-нибудь. Что больше так не можешь, проси совета, разжалоби, попроси рецепт торта, что угодно, — отмахнулся Мадара. — Выясни, через что на него можно давить. Слабости, уязвимости. С женой у него вроде бы хорошие отношения, но достаточно ли он любит ее, чтобы сделать все, что угодно. Соблазни, если он поведется, хотя такие как он вряд ли предпочитают шлюх, — Мадара смерил Итачи взглядом и криво ухмыльнулся собственному замечанию.

— Зачем тебе это? — тихо спросил Итачи.

Мадара на секунду перестал жевать, удивленно взглянув на него.

— Итачи, ты же умный, — ответил он, разрезая ножом полоску жареного бекона. — Ответь сам на этот вопрос. Или тебя в последний раз оттрахали слишком жестко и повредили мозги?

Итачи молчал. Он хотел спросить, почему именно Минато, ведь он далеко не самая важная птица, но знал, что Мадару это только больше разозлит. Он и так сказал больше, чем должен был.

— На колени, — вдруг приказал Мадара и тело Итачи повиновалось до того, как он успел осознать приказ. — Лучше займи свой ротик чем-то более полезным.

Мадара широко расставил ноги и Итачи послушно полез под стол.

 

— Чем раньше мы признаем этот факт, тем лучше, — Данзо обвел взглядом парламент. — Мы не готовы. Волна террора захватила нас врасплох, у нас нет нужных кадров, у нас совсем нет опыта. Жизнь в стране парализована, но, несмотря на все наши усилия, атаки продолжаются. Против нас невидимый, хорошо информированный, матерый враг, который умеет убивать и знает, как это делать.

Но рано сдаваться! Да, у нас может быть и нет опыта, зато у Страны Костей он самый передовой. Мы должны открыть ворота для тесного сотрудничества, как на почве противодействия террору, так и во многих других областях.

Это правда, что у нас довольно плохая история отношений. Но это все в прошлом. Мы, как представители современной цивилизации, должны забыть прошлые распри и заключить мир, долгий и прочный. Хаширама Сенджу заключил пакт между пятью странами и вошел в историю. Мы можем заключить похожий пакт со всего одной страной и принести мир.

Я предлагаю вам всем для ознакомления предварительный, черновой вариант договора. Королева Кагуя готова подписать его на озвученных в документе условиях. Подразделения спецназа уже ждут отправки, чтобы помочь нам в нашей борьбе. Прошу вас, подумайте о нашей стране и о том, чтобы вернуть прежние светлые и безопасные дни.

А сейчас, предоставлю слово Зецу, посланнику Страны Костей.

Зецу взошел на трибуну, сопровождаемый молчанием.

— Прежде всего, — начал он, ничуть не смущенный холодным приемом. — Прежде всего, я хочу выразить соболезнования Стране Огня от имени королевы Кагуи. Мы, наша страна, хорошо знаем, каково это, столкнуться с террором.

Когда королева пришла к власти, в стране начался хаос, сопровождаемый террором, но благодаря жестким и своевременным действиям нам удалось искоренить это явление. Мы как никто другой понимаем ситуацию, в которой оказалась ваша страна и желаем помочь вам и поделиться собственным опытом. Однако, для того, чтобы это сделать, нам необходимы юридически закрепленные документы о сотрудничестве, потому что формально отношения между нашими странами так и не наладились.

Это будет эпохальное событие, и, я уверен, что жители Страны Огня ждут его с таким же нетерпением, как и жители Страны Костей.

 

— Нет, ты это видел? — телевизор в кафе транслировал новости, и сейчас Наруто весь вибрировал от ярости, прослушав очередную сентенцию какого-то средней руки политика. — Он называет службы безопасности некомпетентными.

— Они хотят немедленных результатов, чтобы было чем потрясти перед электоратом, — заметил Саске, заказывая вторую порцию кофе. Они с Наруто уже несколько ночей провели на ногах, выглядели соответственно, а чувствовали себя еще хуже. Последняя запись, на которой было видно человека, который подкладывал взрывчатку, была чуть более четкой. Но все, что можно было из нее почерпнуть, что у человека длинные светлые волосы. Это могла быть женщина или мужчина, подросток или человек в возрасте. Скольких человек можно найти только потому, что у них длинные светлые волосы?

— Вот что мы для них — электорат, — Наруто презрительно выплюнул это слово. — После смерти Хаширамы становится только хуже. Бабка Цунаде и папа могли бы исправить положение, но теперь у власти Данзо. Кстати о папе, я же обещал позвонить!

Наруто достал телефон и несколько раз нажал на кнопку включения, потом выругался.

— Разрядился. Дай, позвоню с твоего, он же с ума сойдет от беспокойства.

Саске молча протянул Наруто телефон и продолжил хлебать кофе, уставившись в стену, пока Наруто чуть отошел, чтобы шум от телевизора не мешал разговору.

Через несколько минут он вернулся, но телефон отдавать не спешил, листая фотки.

— Ого, кто это? — спросил он и это заставило Саске очнуться от своего транса. Он заглянул через плечо Наруто и улыбнулся.

— Это… мой любовник, — Саске не стал смягчать углы и назвал все как есть. Наруто смотрел на него круглыми неверящими глазами.

 — Так, погоди, у меня сейчас мозг взорвется. Давай рассказывай по порядку. Ты нашел себе кого-то и этот кто-то — мужчина? Кстати на фотографиях он выглядит довольно… э... нежным. Но как?! Почему мужчина? Ты же был за традиционные отношения.

— Нечего рассказывать, — Саске отобрал телефон. — Просто так вышло.

— Но как? — не унимался Наруто. — Просто увидел его и понял, что хочешь?

— Может быть ты удивишься, но почти так и было.

— Гонишь!

— Отвали.

— А, так значит ты поэтому с девушками не мутил? Эй, я хочу тебе сказать, что ты меня совершенно не привлекаешь как мужчина. На всякий случай.

Саске посмотрел на довольного ржущего Наруто и покачал головой:

— Идиот.

— Да ладно, я же шучу. Хотя про то, что ты меня не привлекаешь, я серьезно. И все же, — он подсел поближе, — расскажи подробней.

 

Минато жил в небольшой одноэтажной вилле в пригороде. Без охраны, просто забор, большие автоматические ворота и домофон. Итачи вышел из такси и немного постоял перед входом, прежде чем нажать на кнопку.

Когда Итачи позвонил и назвался, Минато сразу его вспомнил, и даже не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, просто пригласил пообедать.

И вот сейчас, когда Итачи стоял перед домом человека, который готов был ему помочь, он чувствовал себя особенно мерзким и грязным. Так яркий свет заставляет тень выглядеть черной, Минато и был таким светом, который вытянул наружу всю тьму души Итачи.

Ощущение было очень странным, но еще более странным было то, что рядом с Саске, человеком настолько же далеким от мира Итачи как и Минато, такого не чувствовалось. Минато был политиком, Саске следователем, в них обоих была своя доля темноты, как и в любом человеке. При этом Итачи не тонул в иллюзиях и понимал, что по большому счету Минато все равно и единственная причина это то, что через Итачи можно будет подобраться к Мадаре.

Саске же смотрел на Итачи так, как больше никто не смотрел. Итачи и сам не мог бы толком описать, в чем разница, просто от одного взгляда начинала правиться кожа и плыло сознание.

Если продолжать их сравнивать, то Минато был свет флуоресцентной лампы — яркий, но не греющий, а Саске был черным пламенем, испепеляющим, но не освещающим.

Саске… почему все его мысли в последнее время сворачивают к нему?

Итачи встряхнул головой и нажал на кнопку вызова на домофоне.

 

— Ох, Итачи, здравствуй, я тебя помню, заходи, — дверь открыла Кушина. В фартучке, тапочках, джинсах, футболке и с волосами, забранными в хвост, она казалась совсем юной. — Минато там, он тебя ждет.

Махнув рукой, указывая направление, она упорхнула куда-то в сторону, по всей видимости на кухню. Итачи прошел туда, куда она показала.

Минато сидел за уже сервированным столом и читал газету. В окно видно было маленький садик, в котором буйно росли цветы, у стены напротив телевизора стоял стеклянный кофейный столик, на котором была фотография — Минато, Кушина и еще кое-кто. Итачи пригляделся — у него была хорошая память на лица, и нескольких секунд напряженного размышления хватило, чтобы вспомнить, где он видел этого белобрысого парня.

— Это наш сын, Наруто, — пояснил Минато, заметив взгляд Итачи. — Он тоже должен вот-вот подойти. Вы, кажется, одного возраста, быстро найдете общий язык.

— Сколько ему? — поинтересовался Итачи, в глубине души не разделяя оптимизма Минато. Итачи понятия не имел, чем живет молодежь, даже с Саске они почти не разговаривали друг о друге, посвящая совместное время более другим занятиям.

Итачи делал это специально, он и не хотел много знать о человеке, которого планировал использовать, чтобы не привязываться еще больше, еще больнее. Хотя иногда, в такие моменты как сейчас например, ему становилось остро любопытно — чем живет Саске, до того, как приходит к Итачи и после того, как уходит от него.

Снова он думает о Саске — Итачи поймал себя на этих мыслях и разозлился. С ним происходило что-то непонятное и это мешало. Хорошо, что Минато знает его не очень хорошо, Мадара бы сразу заметил, что что-то не так.

— Двадцать два, но он уже совсем самостоятельный, — тем временем с гордостью говорил Минато. — Мы с Кушиной хотели, чтобы он занялся чем-то спокойным, стал бы врачом или юристом, может даже инженером, но, как оказалось, у него уже была мечта. Записался со своим лучшим другом в университет на уголовное судопроизводство, а когда пришло время выбирать более узкую специальность, загорелся идеей антитеррора.

— Получается, он сейчас… там? — Итачи покосился на Минато, хорошо представляя себе, как он должно быть беспокоится за сына. Если сам Итачи ждал с нетерпением звонка от Саске, а тот вовсе не был в непосредственной близости к опасности.

Все, хватит уже.

— Да, но лучше не говорить об этом при моей жене. Она начинает сильно расстраиваться.

Итачи с пониманием кивнул. В этот момент раздался звонок и Минато, взглянув на телефон, извинился.

— Это Саске, друг Наруто, — пояснил он перед тем, как ответить. Итачи отвернулся, рассматривая цветы в саду, вполуха слушая разговор. Судя по тому, как отвечал Минато, это звонил Наруто с чужого телефона. Значит, Саске сейчас тоже там, рядом с ним, зачем ему лезть в самую гущу?

Итачи вздохнул — ему уже надоело ловить самого себя на ненужных мыслях, которые делали его только рассеяннее. А борьба с самим собой утомляла и выматывала.

— Он не придет, — сказал Минато, закончив разговор. Итачи это уже и так понял, по обрывкам фраз, но промолчал. — Тогда я позову Кушину и мы сядем. А потом ты расскажешь мне то, что хотел.

От Итачи не ускользнуло то, что Минато стал чуть более хмурым после разговора. Может, Кушина и расстраивалась сильнее, но Минато тоже явно беспокоился за сына.

Самое паршивое во всем этом было то, что Итачи не сможет соврать Мадаре, когда тот спросит, в чем же заключается самая большая слабость Минато.


	10. Chapter 10

— Я получил это по почте, — Данзо положил перед Шикаку Нара флешку. — Хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел сам и показал тем, в ком уверен. Ни в коем случае не должно попасть в прессу.

— Что там? — Шикаку взял флешку, повертел в руках и вопросительно глянул на Данзо. Вместо ответа тот указал взглядом на компьютер.

— Хочу, чтобы ты увидел сам.

Шикаку вставил флешку в разъем и подождал, пока компьютер отреагирует. Щелкнув на видеофайл, он включил и сделал погромче звук. Данзо, откинувшись на стуле, наблюдал за его реакцией.

— Мы — боль, мы — Пейн. Мы берем на себя ответственность за все теракты.

Запись была очень плохая и мутная, камера дрожала и время от времени возникали помехи. Перед камерой стоял человек — рыжие волосы, светлые глаза и очень много пирсинга. Заметная внешность, теперь можно будет разослать конкретные ориентировки.

— Страна Огня должна прекратить искать дружбы со Страной Костей. До тех пор, пока их представитель не уберется отсюда, мы продолжим наш путь протеста.

— Скорее, путь террора, — пробормотал Шикаку.

— Мы — Пейн, — еще раз повторил человек и камера отключилась.

— Это все? Выглядит как секта. И чем им помешала Страна Костей?

Данзо пожал плечами.

— У нас с ними богатая история. Мало ли детей, отцы которых не вернулись с войны? Одной из многократных войн.

— В любом случае, даже если это секта, то очень опасная. Я соберу людей и мы начнем работу. Эта запись нам весьма поможет.

— Помните про прессу. Нам не нужна еще большая паника. Однако придется созвать закрытое собрание парламента.

— Нельзя позволять террористам влиять на итоги голосования, — заметил Шикаку.

— Именно это я и собираюсь им объяснить, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Данзо.

 

— Минато, можно тебя на пару слов? — перед тем, как началось собрание, попросила Цунаде.

— Конечно, — он последовал за ней. Цунаде в последнее время редко появлялась на заседаниях, но у нее имелась уважительная причина — траур по дедушке, поэтому ее никто не осуждал.

Однако Минато видел, как под ее глазами залегли глубокие тени, исчез блеск, плечи поникли, и она теперь уже вовсе не казалась моложе своего возраста. Вдобавок ко всему она была нетрезвой, и Минато подозревал, что после смерти дедушки она стала частенько прикладываться к бутылке.

Неудивительно, что они проиграли — Цунаде была слишком занята собой и своим горем. Он ее понимал, но Данзо по посту премьера беспокоил Минато, кандидатура Хирузена была бы куда предпочтительнее.

— Минато, я ухожу в отставку, — тихо сказала ему Цунаде, когда они оказались в тихом уголке, где никто не мог их услышать. — Думала, что справлюсь, но оказалось, что нет. Оставляю тебя за меня. Ты — единственный, на кого я могу спокойно оставить партию.

Она смотрела в сторону и тихий монотонный ее голос резал душу. Минато привык к тому, что обычно Цунаде разговаривала громко и с приказными нотками, и вид такой Цунаде просто рвал душу.

— Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, — сказал он, понимая, что уговоры тут ни к чему. Да и если Цунаде в таком состоянии останется, то будет лишь хуже — и ей самой и их общему делу.

— Мне так его не хватает, — вдруг всхлипнула Цунаде и спрятала свое лицо на груди Минато. Это застало его врасплох, потому что это же Цунаде — сильная и волевая, которую боялся даже Джирайя. Но шок через пару секунд прошел, и он приобнял ее за плечи, утешая, как утешил бы любую женщину.

— Всегда думала, что смогу, он же не вечный, да и я не маленькая девочка уже давно, но оказалось, что нет. Когда не стало Дана, со мной были Наваки и дедушка, когда не стало Наваки, остался дедушка, а сейчас… больше никого…

Минато чувствовал, как намокает его рубашка и шептал что-то утешающее, не важно что, Цунаде все равно не слушала, и гладил ее по спине.

Потерять все близких и остаться одной — Минато мог с легкостью ее понять, стоило только представить, что Кушина или Наруто… Его передернуло, нет, даже представлять такое он не будет, это просто выше его сил.

Два самых важных для него человека, во что превратится его жизнь без них?

 

— Мы вас ждем, господин Намиказе, — Данзо неодобрительно смотрел, как Минато проходит к своему месту. — Мы как раз обсуждали новый законопроект и волну, которую он вызвал.

— Да, я смотрел запись, — кивнул Минато.

— А где госпожа Сенджу? Она возглавляет партию и мне не хотелось бы начинать без нее.

— Она не придет, — Минато бросил взгляд на своих сопартийцев. — Цунаде Сенджу только что передала мне свои полномочия.

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, потом Данзо хмыкнул:

— Ну что ж, тогда все в сборе. Закон о сотрудничестве со Страной Костей… не понравился определенным экстремистским кругам. Сейчас в стране паника и хаос, а наши силовые структуры слишком неопытны, чтобы бороться с угрозой в одиночку. После принятия закона Страна Костей выделит нам лучших специалистов и вместе мы сможем извести террористов.

Минато встал, Данзо кивнул ему:

— У вас есть что сказать, господин Намиказе?

— Вместе с так называемыми специалистами мы получаем так же их военные базы на нашей территории, обязанность беспрепятственно пропускать в порты их военные корабли и… — он полистал бумаги. — В случае военной угрозы послать минимум десять тысяч солдат. Давайте называть вещи своими именами, Данзо , это не договор о сотрудничестве, а позорная капитуляция.

— У нас хорошие условия, или вы не читали их, Минато? Капитулирующая сторона не имеет права голоса, ей не выдаются кредиты и не предоставляются квоты и стипендии на обучение студентов.

— А где потом останутся работать эти студенты, самые умные и талантливые? Сколько придется возвращать по процентной ставке, если взять предложенные кредиты? А что касается права голоса, если большинство решит, то ничей голос ничего не изменит, примером тому мы с вами, — он обвел взглядом зал заседаний. — Несмотря на то, что, я уверен, большинство из присутствующих тут понимает, что вы предлагает нашей стране сдаться без боя перед другой страной, мало кто проголосует против.

— Давайте проверим, — хищно улыбнулся Данзо. — Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому как к репетиции голосования, оно полностью анонимное. Закон о сотрудничестве, за или против, выбирайте.

Минато, глядя прямо в глаза Данзо, нажал на кнопку «против» так, чтобы тот видел, после этого сел на месте.

Цифры на табло разделились на два поля и на каждом из них число медленно увеличивалось.

— Вы понимаете, что играете на руку террористам? — голос Данзо был опасно низок, и Минато знал, что тот просто взбешен. Наверняка не ожидал подобных результатов — перевес у варианта «за» был ровно в один голос, а для того, чтобы закон прошел, надобно было не меньше двух третей голосов.

— А может, вы с ними заодно? — продолжил он. — Они ведь появились так кстати, так удобно для вас, господин Намиказе. Теперь вы можете прикрыться тем, что не хотите провоцировать их.

— Вы переходите все границы, — холодно ответил Минато. — Я руководствуюсь исключительно благом страны, а не тем, что подумают террористы. И раз уж мы об удобстве, разве вам не удобнее прикрываться борьбой с террором, чтобы получить нужные результаты?

— Господа, хватит, — встал Хомура Митокадо, один из старейших членов парламента. Он близко и давно дружил с Данзо и покойным Хирузеном, поэтому чувствовал себя вправе прервать перепалку, грозившую перейти во взаимные оскорбления. — Полагаю, мы выяснили отношение парламента к этому законопроекту и вы, Минато Намиказе, должны быть довольны выраженной вам поддержкой. Что касается вас, Данзо Шимура, очевидно, вам придется подкорректировать закон, чтобы он имел возможность пройти голосование. Давай, на этом разойдемся.

Минато поблагодарил его и поклонился, чувствуя, что на самом деле слегка перегнул палку.

Однако все оставшееся время, пока он не покинул зал заседаний, Минато спиной ощущал пронзительный, полный горячей неприязни взгляд Данзо.

 

— И еще он имел наглость намекнуть на мои связи с террористами, — Данзо сидел, глубоко запустив пальцы в волосы Итачи, направляя его голову. Он уже утолил первоначальное желание и теперь заставлял Итачи вылизать его начисто и заодно сделать глубокий минет, раз уж возбуждение возвращалось.

— Он был не так уж и неправ, — с неким весельем заметил Мадара, срывая пару виноградин с грозди, лежащей в вазе. Его юный любовник двигался, оседлав его член, и Мадара лениво позволял ему трахать себя, не прилагая ни малейших усилий, чтобы ему помочь.

Данзо метнул на Мадару убийственный взгляд, злость еще явно кипела в нем. Итачи уже успел ощутить ее в полной мере на себе — когда Данзо взял его грубо и почти намеренно жестоко. Он никогда не был нежным любовником, но сегодня вел себя как совершенный садист.

И если от садизма Мадары Итачи получал извращенное наслаждение, потому что был приучен к этому годами тренировок, то Данзо просто причинял ему боль и ничего больше.

Как бы в подтверждение мыслей, Данзо резко дернул его за волосы, повелевая подняться. Итачи встал и Данзо жестом приказал ему повернуться. Как только он сделал это, то почувствовал удар по ягодице, заставивший его дернуться. После нескольких таких ударов, Данзо вздохнул.

— Я так зол, что даже твоя первоклассная шлюха не может помочь мне расслабиться.

— Значит, она плохая шлюха, — заметил Мадара, отправляя в рот еще несколько виноградин.

— Жаль, что с нами нет Орочимару, мне нравится смотреть, как его ебут, — сказал Данзо, кивая на Итачи, словно говорил о неодушевленном предмете.

— Это несложно устроить, но что с Минато? Кажется, пора научить его быть послушным.

— Говоря о нем, я только раздражаюсь еще больше.

— Ты сможешь расслабляться всю ночь, как только мы решим наш вопрос. У Минато есть жена и сын. Никак не могу выбрать между ними.

— Сын, — автоматически ответил Данзо. — Минато любит жену, но потеря сына будет для него ударом гораздо сильнее. Его будет непросто сломать.

— Смерть это слишком, он может впасть в отчаяние, а те, кому больше нечего терять, могут быть такими упрямыми. Может, он поймет гораздо быстрее. Слышал, сын его служит в антитеррористическом  подразделении, тогда не будет ничего удивительного, если с ним случится что-то серьезное.

— А если отец продолжит упрямиться?

— Тогда его сын умрет.

— Мне нравится, — Итачи не надо было оборачиваться, он мог по тону представить, как в данный момент улыбается Данзо — довольно скалится — как гиена, набредшая на умирающего льва и предвкушающая его смерть и пир одновременно.

В дверь позвонили. Мадара шлепнул своего любовника по заднице и согнал его со своего члена, отправив открывать дверь. Итачи знал, что для таких вечеров Мадара полностью освобождает дом — чтобы никто другой не мог подслушать.

Хотя многие из мальчиков Мадары прошли через ту же тренировку, что и Итачи, а прислугу Мадара держал максимально лояльную, он все равно предпочитал осторожность.

Иногда Итачи думал, что он знает про Мадару и его дела больше чем кто-либо, но по факту это могло означать лишь одно.

Очень скоро Мадара от него избавится.

 

— Это наш исполнитель, Данзо, познакомься, Кисаме. Кисаме, это господин Данзо.

— Наслышан о вас, — вошедший подошел к Данзо и протянул ему руку. Кинул взгляд на обнаженного Итачи, все еще стоящего спиной к Данзо, так как тот не решил, что делать следующим. Потом посмотрел на Мадару и мальчика, который снова оседлывал его бедра.

— О деталях задания в курсе?

— Да, этот? — Кисаме достал фотографию Наруто и показал Данзо, тот удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом Кисаме продемонстрировал фото Мадаре и тот едва заметно показал глазами, что все в порядке, все правильно, это и есть цель.

— Скажи, Кисаме, у тебя большой член? Не хочешь развлечься со шлюшкой? —  Данзо снова шлепнул Итачи. — Ей нравятся большие члены.

— А мне — большие сиськи, — оскалился Кисаме. Итачи поднял на него взгляд.

Инстинкт или страх, или благодарность Минато, или просто желание сделать хоть раз в жизни что-то, о чем он не будет потом сожалеть, Итачи сам толком не знал, что им двигало, но он не мог упустить Кисаме.

Что он может сделать, Итачи не знал, но если Кисаме уйдет, растворится во тьме, то Наруто будет обречен. Кисаме был похож на акулу, которая скрывается в темных глубинах, чтобы в следующий раз показаться жертве только перед смертью.

Зачем он делает это ради Наруто, он же не знает, кто это такой, да и Минато тоже почти не знает.

Или это из-за Саске?

— Все так говорят, — лениво отозвался Мадара. — Давай, шлюха, покажи, как ты сосешь.

Итачи, гипнотизируя Кисаме взглядом, медленно подошел к нему и опустился на колени. Расстегнул ширинку, слегка помассировал уже привставший член и провел по нему губами.

Он знал силу своего взгляда, все так реагировали.

— Кажется, его возбудил размер, — хохотнул Данзо. — Он пытается тебе понравиться.

Мысленно Итачи уже морщился от того, что ему опять придется вытерпеть, но Кисаме следил за всем его движениями с первобытной жадностью, хищностью и похотью.

— На сегодня я сделаю исключение, — хрипло ответил он. — И не против работать с вами постоянно, если буду каждый раз получать такой бонус.

— Трахни его как следует, — сказал Данзо. Он и Мадара наблюдали за этим с одинаковым садистским огоньком во взгляде.

Кисаме положил широкую ладонь на голову Итачи, заставляя выпустить свой член изо рта. Поднял его, так, что они оказались рядом, грудью касаясь груди, хотя Кисаме был на добрых полторы головы выше Итачи. Он пристально смотрел Итачи в глаза.

— С удовольствием, — сказал Кисаме и швырнул Итачи на диван, забираясь следом.

Член у него был действительно огромный, даже уже растянутому после секса Итачи было больно, когда Кисаме вошел в него. Но ничего такого, через что бы он не проходил раньше.

Что ж, шепотом попросить его телефон, когда Мадара и Данзо отвлекутся перед уходом не составит особого труда, подумал Итачи, закрывая глаза.

 

Времени, вот чего у Итачи не было. Он словно совершенно растерял все эмоции, прекрасно зная, что должен сделать и сделает, несмотря ни на что. Мадара маячил в будущем смутной угрозой, как грозовое облако за горизонтом, он узнает, конечно же узнает, но прямо сейчас Итачи было все равно.

Разум работал как часовой механизм, планируя все до мелочей, пока Итачи уверенно набирал номер. Кисаме прошептал его вчера на ухо Итачи и тот запомнил, не было даже нужды записывать.

— Я бы хотел встретиться, — сказал Итачи сразу после приветствия. Не было нужды юлить, а обстоятельства знакомства сейчас играли только на руку. Кисаме уверен, что Итачи — шлюха Данзо или Мадары, которой просто понравился крепкий член. Это льстит мужскому самолюбию и, что гораздо важнее, не возбудит никаких подозрений.

— Сейчас не могу, — тон у Кисаме был расслабленный и в нем сквозила вальяжная уверенность в себе. Итачи улыбнулся так, стараясь, однако, не пропустить эту улыбку в голос. — Выполняю поручение твоего хозяина, между прочим.

Употребленное им слово «хозяин» царапнуло Итачи, напоминая о строгом ошейнике, который он носил. Однако думать об этом сейчас не было времени.

— Меня возбуждает кровь, — просто, с максимальным бесстыдством сказал он.

Впрочем, Кисаме ему не поверил.

— Данзо решил подослать тебя, чтобы удостовериться в том, что дело будет сделано? Ну приезжай, — Кисаме продиктовал адрес. — И передай ему, что меня кровь тоже возбуждает, отдеру тебя так, что ходить не сможешь.

— Я и сейчас с трудом хожу после вчерашнего, — прошептал Итачи, добавив в голос страсти и обещания. Кисаме только хмыкнул и повесил трубку.

Оружия дома не было. Отчасти на случай обыска, отчасти потому, что Итачи обычно пользовался другими методами. Более тихими, более незаметными, более смертоносными, более женскими. Он убивал как средневековый шиноби — яд, удавка, длинная острая шпилька, все годилось. Мысленно осмотрев свой арсенал, Итачи отмел все варианты — Кисаме был слишком здоровым, чтобы его можно было задушить не в постели, накормить его ядом он вряд ли успеет, а шпилька для него будет все равно что для быка на корриде стрела тореадора.

С такими мыслями Итачи прошел на кухню. Там среди обычных ножей лежал один особый, Итачи специально приобрел его как-то давно, а положил с другими ножами, чтобы замаскировать его истинное предназначение. У него была чуть иная режущая кромка, чуть другая рукоять — не совсем армейский, не дотягивающий до охотничьего, этот нож хорошо годился только для одного — вспарывать плоть, выпуская наружу кровь и жизнь.

Итачи подкинул нож в руке, пытаясь максимально запомнить и прочувствовать ощущение, потом спрятал его под курткой.

И вызвал такси.

 

 Кисаме встретил его на назначенном месте. Кивнул на место рядом с собой и они поехали. Итачи мог оценить молчаливую собранность профессионала и едва заметную досаду — то ли от того, что приходится везти с собой свидетеля, то ли от того, что, как он считал, ему недостаточно доверяют.

— Не убивать его, — напомнил Итачи.

— Знаю. Оторвет ему ноги, прыткому мальчику, больше не побегает.

Они завернули в какой-то переулок, Кисаме припарковался на обочине.

— Выметайся, — приказал он, и Итачи с неким удовлетворением отметил, что этот приказ не натягивает поводок, заставляя слушаться независимо от того, хотел он этого или нет.

Так было с Мадарой, так было с Саске тоже.

Они прошли еще около пятисот метров и завернули в какое-то недавно отстроенное, но почему-то еще совершенно пустующее здание.

Поднялись на крышу, Итачи незаметно потрогал нож, проверяя, легко ли будет его достать.

На крыше их уже ждал чемодан, Кисаме раскрыл его, и Итачи увидел снайперскую винтовку.

— Оторвет ноги? — переспросил он.

— Оторвет этим, — Кисаме достал из кармана дешевый мобильник. — А это так, чтобы понял, что это не случайность.

Он занял позицию на крыше и бросил Итачи:

— Ляг и не светись, мне проблемы потом не нужны.

Тот послушно опустился на теплый гудрон крыши, смотря как Кисаме поднимает к глазам бинокль, высматривая цель.

Сердце билось, Итачи чувствовал каждый удар, спокойно и размеренно, будто был машиной.

— Идет, щенок, — прокомментировал Кисаме, откладывая бинокль и беря в руки винтовку. Итачи смотрел, как он регулирует прицел, заглядывает в него, целится…

Пора — щелкнуло в мозгу понимание, как если бы некий механизм закончил обратный отсчет и показал сплошные нули.

На солнце сверкнул нож, когда Итачи из положения лежа бросился на Кисаме, как смертоносная змея на свою добычу.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Наруто не сразу понял, что происходит — что-то прожужжало совсем рядом и сразу после этого хруст витринного стекла и звон.

Он резко обернулся, вскидывая оружие, которое устав всегда предписывал носить с собой, и движение было больше автоматическим, потому что автомат был разряжен и на предохранителе.

Бармен в кафе с удивлением на лице смотрел на осколки бутылки, Наруто перевел взгляд на стекло и нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы опознать, от чего могла остаться такая круглая аккуратная дырочка.

— Все на пол, — заорал он, подавая пример. Одновременно с этим он оглядывал находящихся рядом людей, пытаясь вычислить, кто именно был целью.

Повторной атаки не последовало и, вызывая по рации подмогу, Наруто добрался до ближайшего дерева, за которым можно было укрыться.

Пуля прилетела скорее всего со стороны того высокого здания. Наруто, сощурившись, рассматривал его, но никакого движения не замечал. Через несколько минут, когда стало ясно, что повторного выстрела не будет, а по рации сообщили, что уже едут, Наруто вскочил и побежал по направлению к зданию. Если его расчеты правильны, то киллер сейчас будет покидать место лежки.

На середине пути Наруто выдохнулся из-за того что взял слишком высокую скорость и остановился, пытаясь отдышаться. В этот момент кто-то отчетливое позвал его:

— Наруто.

Он выпрямился, сделал очередной глубокий вдох и оглянулся — рядом с одним из домов, опираясь на стену стоял кто-то, кого Наруто никогда раньше не видел. Но в то же время он выглядел таким знакомым.

Память полистала и услужливо подсунула кадры — Саске сидит спиной к Наруто, пока сам Наруто из любопытства листает его альбом с фотографиями на телефоне. Саске тепло улыбается, когда Наруто спрашивает, кто это — никогда раньше Наруто не видел друга таким. Саске говорит, что это — его любовник.

Как Саске упоминал, его зовут?

— Я тебя знаю, — выпалил Наруто. — Ты и Саске… — тут он замялся, потому что собирался закончить бесхитростным «трахаетесь», но воспитание взяло верх и он осознал, что говорить такое незнакомому человеку по меньшей мере невежливо. — Ты вместе с Саске, — наконец неуклюже поправился Наруто. — Итачи! — вспомнил он.

Итачи едва заметно улыбнулся, и тут Наруто замер. На фотографиях это не было настолько заметно, но сейчас, вживую, когда тени падали на его лица вот так, Итачи казался настолько похожим на Саске.

Но додумать мысль Наруто не успел, Итачи шагнул вперед и протянул ему что-то.

— Слушай меня. Не садись в машину, пусть ее проверят саперы, дай им это. Не ходи сейчас нигде один, если можешь нанять охрану, найми. Целью стрелка был ты.

— Подожди, откуда ты знаешь? — рация ожила, Наруто чертыхнулся.

— Иди проверь крышу, — предложил Итачи.

Пока он отвечал на вызов рации, тот уже повернулся и пошел прочь. Он шел немного странно, и Наруто не сразу понял в чем дело, пока не перевел взгляд на стену, возле которой недавно стоял его собеседник.

По стене было размазано темное пятно, свежее и блестящее, тяжелые капли формировались у нижнего края, чтобы начать пробивать себе путь вниз.

— Стой! — Наруто кинулся к Итачи, хватая его за рукав.  Тебе нужна помощь.

— Самая лучшая помощь, которую ты мне окажешь — если забудешь, что вообще видел меня, — ответил тот. Наруто чувствовал, что рукав, за который он держится, от чего-то намок и хлюпает. Переведя взгляд вниз, он увидел, что его ладонь вся в крови.

Рация опять ожила — прибывшие на место настойчиво требовали, чтобы Наруто подошел. Он смотрел в глаза Итачи долгие несколько секунд и в конце концов со вздохом отпустил.

— Слушай, если тебе все же понадобится помощь, то звони. Обещаю тебе всю секретность, которую смогу обеспечить.

Итачи кивнул. Наруто ответил на вызов сходящей с ума рации и, пока он объяснял, около какого здания находится, Итачи совершенно незаметно исчез, нырнув в один из переулков.

Только после того, как он закончил разговор, Наруто вспомнил, что не дал Итачи свой телефон.

— Ладно, в случае чего спросит у Саске, — вслух успокоил он сам себя, и взглянул на здание.

Значит, проверить крышу.

 

— Весьма, весьма интересно, — Куренай один из экспертов, прибывшая на место раньше всех, внимательно осмотрела крышу и труп. — Двое, знакомы хорошо, видимо, пришли на дело вместе. Первый же удар оказался смертельным, но посмотри на следы крови и положение тела — он успел ответить. Скорее всего отнял оружие, что-то режущее, вероятнее всего, нож. Вот эта кровь натекла не из него, — она обозначила пальцем лужицу. — Ранил болезненно, но не фатально, во всяком случае, убийца смог уйти. Я уже сообщила, чтобы в больницы разослали ориентировки по характеру травмы, если кто-то обратится.

Наруто слушал это все в некой прострации. Его жизнь в одно мгновение перестала быть простой и понятной, словно разбили окно, а потом все осколки покрасили в разные цвета, перемешали и вставили обратно, не заботясь о том, чтобы они подошли друг другу. И теперь все, на что Наруто смотрел через это окно выглядело странно и гротескно.

Любовник Саске по имени Итачи убил человека.

Любовник Саске по имени Итачи убил человека, который собирался убить Наруто. Машину уже проверила команда саперов и да, они нашли мину с механизмом, приводимым в действие дистанционно.

Зачем киллеру взрывать машину и стрелять одновременно?

Как в этом всем замешан Итачи?

Зачем им вообще Наруто?

Он вытащил телефон и долго смотрел на экран, размышляя, звонить Саске или нет. Но телефон ожил сам, прерывая раздумья. Отец. Конечно, ему уже сообщили.

— Да, пап, — Наруто постарался, чтобы голос его звучал как можно бодрее, но усталость все равно пробивалась наружу.

Он отошел подальше ото всех, чтобы разговор не подслушали. Наруто знал, что Минато захочет знать все детали и не чувствовал, что готов рассказать следствию то, что расскажет отцу.

Кроме того, ему нужно было с кем-то посоветоваться, раз уже Саске по понятным причинам отпадал.

— Понимаешь, папа, я знаю, кто убил его и он… спас меня. Что мне делать? Я не могу подставить его, но скрывать информацию от следствия тоже…

— А что если будет новая попытка? Не знаю, зачем им я, у нас по нулям по всем терактам, у меня даже особенного допуска нет.

— Да, я его знаю, хотя никогда не видел… Нет, ты его вряд ли знаешь.

— Итачи, хотя я теперь не уверен, что это его настоящее имя.

— Итачи Учиха?! Нет, ты скорее всего ошибаешься, он не может быть Учихой. Может, ты что-то путаешь? Да, темные длинные волосы, черные глаза, среднего роста, худой.

— Он родственник Фугаку?

— Только экспертиза, Фугаку вряд ли согласится… Хотя погоди, есть способ! Это же необязательно должен быть он сам.

— Да, скоро буду. Целую, пап, и маме скажи, что я ее люблю очень.

Наруто повесил трубку и некоторое время смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом. Потом встряхнулся.

Саске никогда не упоминал родственников, были какие-то очень дальние, но среди них точно не было никого по имени Итачи. И тем не менее схожесть Саске и этого парня беспокоила Наруто. Разум, словно ища способ отвлечься от непосредственных событий, вцепился в эту схожесть, заставляя высматривать в ней что-то подозрительное.

В любом случае он взял немного крови из той, отдельной лужицы, а уж генетического материала Саске и в лабораториях полиции достаточно, и добыть можно очень легко если понадобится.

От обилия информации голова гудела и мысли путались, поэтому Наруто сосредоточился на действии, простом и понятном — добраться до лабораторий и передать Сакуре, еще одному хорошему другу Наруто, образец крови.

 

— Смотри, — Джирайя с порога кинул Какаши нечто, что тот поймал на чистом рефлексе.

— Добыл с трудом, хорошо, что еще осталось немало связей по старой службе, — похвастался Джирайя. — Сейчас самые башковитые парни пытаются напасть на нужный след.

— Что это? — Какаши, однако, почти сразу вставил флешку в USB-разъем, еще до того, как Джирайя успел ответить на вопрос.

— Это прислали на почту премьеру. Строго секретно, могу пересчитать на пальцах обеих рук, кому позволили взглянуть на запись.

— О, я польщен, — безэмоционально отозвался Какаши. — Интереса ради, ты мне настолько доверяешь или считаешь меня умным?  

Джирайя всерьез задумался.

— Мне просто не с кем больше посоветоваться. Я в таком же тупике, как и все остальные.

— Последний вопрос, это связано с Сарутоби? — палец Какаши уже лежал на кнопке мышки, готовясь кликнуть и запустить видео.

Джирайя покачал головой:

— Не знаю.

 

Пейн.

Какаши смотрел на экран, напряженно обдумывая полученную информацию. Джирайя, видимо, что-то заметив, не спускал с Какаши глаз, но позволил ему еще раз пересмотреть видео, прежде, чем расспрашивать.

— Что ты заметил?

— Полгода назад, было дело. Как же его звали? У него была кличка Пейн.

Джирайя покачал головой.

— Кличка это слишком мало.

— Нет. Он тоже был рыжим и с точно таким же пирсингом. Его убили. Погоди, я сейчас подниму архив, там есть фотографии.

Он встал, оставив Джирайю одного. Тот сел на стол, уставившись в окно. Краем уха он слышал, как Какаши зовет Ино и их голоса, удаляющиеся куда-то.

Какаши вернулся совсем скоро, с папкой, которую протянул Джирайе.

 

Джирайя листал старое дело, время от времени хмыкая. Особенно внимательно он рассматривал фотографии. Какаши наблюдал за ним, позевывая и время от времени отвлекаясь на свои срочные дела.

— Ничего особо примечательного, — наконец вынес вердикт Джирайя. — Похоже, он был в спящем режиме. Интересен период, когда он бросил мотоциклы и стал образцовым гражданином, но у нас нет материала.

— К сожалению, нет. Мы не смогли собрать доказательства даже касательно провоза наркотиков.

— Я заметил еще кое-что.

— М? — Какаши поднял голову и заинтересованно уставился на Джирайю.

— К нему приходила проститутка.

— Это ни о чем не говорит, — Какаши отвернулся. — В жизни каждого мужчины бывают трудные времена…

— Нет, я не о том. К Хирузену тоже приходила проститутка.

— Почему ты думаешь, что они связаны? — от удивления Какаши выпрямился и моментально растерял всю сонливость.

— Пейны своими действиями толкают страну к подписанию договора о сотрудничестве. Того самого, против которого неоднократно высказывался премьер Сенджу. Хирузен, насколько я его знал, тоже никогда бы не согласился подписать этот договор.

— Слишком сложно. И что ты будешь делать, если окажешься прав?

— Прежде всего, это будет означать, что я поймал убийцу, — Джирайя встал. — Хочу поговорить с ним.

— Ладно, — Какаши достал телефон. — Я позвоню тому, кто вел это дело.

 

Наруто никак не мог решить, рассказать что-то Саске сейчас или подождать результатов экспертизы. Минато строго-настрого запретил Наруто выходить на работу, сам позвонил его начальству. На памяти Наруто это был первый случай, когда Минато воспользовался своим статусом, чтобы выбить что-то для себя.

Наруто даже не знал, с чего начать. Эй, Саске, привет, как дела, знаешь, меня тут твой любовник спас, зарезав человека. Нет, с какой стороны не посмотри, не самое лучшее начало разговора.

Он вертел телефон в руках, раздумывая. Внезапно ощутив прилив решимости, Наруто включил его и набрал номер Саске. Будь что будет, он найдет формулировку, а Саске его поймет как всегда понимал.

 

Саске с раздражением вытащил звонящий телефон, взглянул на него и скинул вызов. Наруто может подождать, тем более, что у Какаши в кабинете был Джирайя, который раньше занимал немаленький пост в министерстве обороны. И они оба срочно хотели о чем-то поговорить с Саске.

Выключив телефон совсем, Саске закрыл за собой дверь кабинета.

— Значит, ты вел дело Пейна? — сразу спросил Джирайя. Саске перевел взгляд на Какаши, молча спрашивая у него разрешения говорить, тот кивнул.

Саске придвинул к себе стул и сел.

— Да, оно уже ушло в архив.

— Я видел, — кивнул Джирайя и положил на стол снимок. Саске взял его в руки и похолодел — это была фотография Итачи, занимающегося сексом с Пейном.

Инстинкт сразу сказал ему, что разговор предстоит тяжелый и вращаться он будет вокруг Итачи. Что произошло? Зачем он Джирайе?

Саске решил не рассказывать Джирайе многого, пока не узнает, что тот задумал.

Он как можно равнодушнее посмотрел на фотографию и положил ее назад на стол.

— Что ты узнал о нем?

— Все сведения хранятся в той же папке, что и остальное, — Саске изобразил непонимание. — Шлюха для богатого бизнесмена, он видимо любил секс и мог себе позволить содержанку… содержанта.

— Узнавал, может, кто его сутенер? Кто стоит за ним, его связи, круг клиентов, с кем общается?

Саске покачал головой.

— Он не проходил как подозреваемый, а как свидетель был бесполезен — его трахали, а не разговаривали с ним. Могу я узнать, к чему все эти вопросы?

Настал очередь Джирайи взглянуть на Какаши с вопросом в глазах, тот снова кивнул, показывая, что Саске свой.

— Возможно, он связан с несколькими убийствами, в том числе, самого Пейна. Возможно, я опять подчеркиваю, у него так же имеется связь с террористами или, по меньшей мере, с теми, кто знает террористов. Надо бы допросить его как следует.

— Почему вы так решили? — подобный ответ ошарашил Саске. На секунду он подумал, что Джирайя сошел с ума, но тут был и Какаши. Какаши, которого Саске всегда уважал за ум и проницательность, Какаши тоже поддерживал Джирайю и его намерение.

— Есть еще одно убийство, где замешана особа легкого поведения, — не особо вдаваясь в подробности ответил Какаши.

— И что это доказывает? — не понял Саске.

— Мы не можем рассказать тебе всего, но вскрылись некие обстоятельства, которые указывают на то, что убитый Пейн мог иметь связи с террористами. Но и это не все совпадения, их слишком, слишком много.

 — Я хочу знать! — Саске еле овладел собой, чтобы не вскочить со стула. — Это было мое дело!

Какаши несколько раз щелкнул ручкой в задумчивости, Джирайя смерил Саске взглядом.

— Мы и так рассказали тебе больше, чем должны были.

— Вы не рассказали ничего, — Саске почувствовал, что закипает. У него было право знать, мать их! У него было право на все, что касается Итачи!

— Саске, успокойся, — лениво позвал Какаши, Саске с яростью обернулся.

— Ты вызываешь меня сюда, паришь мозги, задаешь вопросы по материалу, который имеется на бумаге, и делаешь загадочный вид, утверждая, что вот-вот поймаешь террористов. Я имею право знать, что происходит!

— Успокойся, — холод в голосе Какаши подействовал на Саске как щелчок бича, заставив отпрянуть. — У тебя нет необходимого уровня допуска и ты обязан понимать, что без него я тебе ничего не расскажу. Ты свободен и когда в следующий раз вздумаешь повести себя так, то отправишься в патрульные, пока не научишься вести себя профессионально.

Саске тяжело дышал, но ему нечего было сказать. Метнув еще один, полный ярости взгляд на Джирайю и Какаши, он повернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью чуть сильнее, чем требовалось.

— Горячий парень, — заметил Джирайя, проводив Саске взглядом.

Какаши только вздохнул.

 

Саске сел в машину и завел мотор. Как он был зол, но через злость пробивалась потребность что-то предпринять.

Что такого может рассказать Итачи? На самом ли деле он как-то связан со всеми этими атаками? Саске хорошо знал Какаши и понимал, что если тот кого-то подозревает, то для этого существуют веские основания.

В любом случае, единственный шанс для Саске что-то узнать — добраться до Итачи раньше Джирайи.

По дороге до дома Итачи в голове Саске настойчиво змеилась, свивалась в кольца и разворачивалась во всю длину мысль — а что, если Итачи на самом деле в чем-то замешан?

Что, если он все это время лгал?

Что ты будешь делать тогда, Саске?

Арестуешь его? Убьешь? Или, может быть, предупредишь и дашь сбежать?

Он остановился под окнами дома, в котором жил Итачи, и еще некоторое время сидел в машине, никак не в силах решиться и подняться.

Внезапно все обретало смысл — и частые исчезновения Итачи, и его отъезды, и нежелание говорить о себе, и еще столько мелочей, на которые Саске закрывал глаза не потому что верил, а потому что не был готов узнать правду.

Он был готов к предательству всегда, к тому, что Итачи ему неверен, несмотря на все, к тому, что кроме Саске, у него есть целая другая, своя жизнь, про которую Саске ничегошеньки не знает.

Но менее больно от этого не становилось.

Саске вытащил из бардачка наручники и положил их в карман, проверил патроны в пистолете.

И вышел из машины.

 

Итачи услышал как поворачивается ключ в замке и поднял голову. Поздно убегать и прятаться, даже убрать окровавленную одежду и вытереть заляпанный кафель в ванной уже нет времени.

Саске, Саске, ты очень невовремя.

Он смотрел в зеркало на дверь позади себя и видел, как она открывается, как расширяются глаза Саске, когда он видит везде кровавые разводы. Итачи видел свое отражение, бледное из-за потери крови. Кисаме успел задеть его довольно глубоко, пришлось зашивать себя самого, нитка с иголкой валялись тут же, Итачи осталось только забинтовать руку.

Сначала Итачи подумал, что Наруто успел рассказать о чем-то Саске, но увидев выражение его лица, понял, что это не так. Он подошел к Итачи и схватил его за руку, рассматривая швы на предплечье и плече.

— Что произошло? — в голосе Саске тем не менее был необъяснимый холод. Что-то случилось, определенно, за то время, что они не виделись.

Это вполне мог быть Мадара, подумалось Итачи. Он мог бы прислать Саске запись с одной из вечеринок, сопроводить ее комментарием. Хотя нет, тогда бы он подставил своих высокопоставленных клиентов.

— Поцарапался, — сделал попытку усмехнуться Итачи и попытался вырвать руку. Саске сжал ее еще крепче, в глазах зажегся нехороший огонек.

Итачи смотрел на него как загипнотизированный удавом кролик. Во взгляде Саске жил Мадара, он был сейчас Мадарой — поводок натягивался и душил, требуя подчинения.

— Я спросил, что произошло, — он перехватил руку Итачи так, чтобы сдавить только что зашитую рану. Итачи зашипел от боли, но прекратил попытки вырваться.

— Я убил человека, который не хотел умирать, — ответил он. — Он успел меня ранить.

От неожиданности Саске отпустил его и отступил назад. Итачи поднял бинты и начал стирать выступившую кровь.

— Чего еще я о тебе не знаю?

— Ничего не знаешь, — голос Итачи казался спокойным и это явно приводило Саске в еще большую ярость, страшную и холодную. Итачи перевязывал себе руку, стараясь не смотреть на Саске.

Если бы он мог, он бы попросил у Саске прощения за то, что втянул его в эту игру. Саске этого не заслужил.

— Самое время узнать друг друга поближе, — Саске подошел к Итачи и силой надавив на подбородок, заставил его поднять лицо и посмотреть себе в глаза. — Говори!

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Все! Кто ты, твою мать, как связан с убийством Пейна, кого еще убил, как связан с этими гребаными террористами?! — Саске кричал, но Итачи слышал в этом крике боль. И она откликалась в нем, заставляя впервые в жизни чувствовать стыд. За то, что это он сделал это с Саске.

— Я шлюха, — безэмоционально начал он. — Моя задача соблазнять и убивать. Пейна я убил так же, кроме него я убил еще тридцать девять человек, включая одного сегодня утром. С террористами непосредственно я не связан, но знаю, кто их нанял.

— Кто же? — голос Саске опустился до опасного шепота. Итачи опять почувствовал натяжение поводка, которое запрещало его говорить о Мадаре, но обязывало отвечать правду.

Потому что Саске был сейчас так похож на Мадару — взгляд, энергетика, Итачи показалось, что даже пахли они одинаково.

— Данзо Шимура.

— И откуда ты все это узнал?

— Он любит обсуждать свои планы во время секса.

— При тебе?

— Я для них что-то вроде живой игрушки.

— Ясно. А меня ты тоже хотел убить?

— Нет, только использовать.

Голова Итачи дернулась, когда Саске отвесил ему оплеуху. Болезненную, но больше обидную, потому что Саске бил не для того, чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы выразить презрение, когда слов уже не осталось.

Он задыхался, а глаза его выражали такую гамму чувств, что Итачи отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть этого. Он даже не дотронулся до горящей щеки, просто ждал продолжения, и был бы только рад, вздумай Саске сейчас избить его.

Он заслужил, на самом деле заслужил.

Но Саске вместо этого отвернулся и врезал кулаком по стене, парочка кафельных плиток треснула и осыпалась.

— Значит так, — сказал Саске как можно более спокойным голосом, хотя тот заметно дрожал. От сдерживаемой ярости ли, от боли — Итачи не знал. — Слушай меня как следует.

Он обернулся, взгляд его обжигал, резал как тот нож, которым Итачи убил Кисаме.

— Забудь меня. Забудь все, что между нами было. Для тебя меня больше нет, не существует — умер, исчез, испарился. И не попадайся мне на глаза, грязная подстилка.

Итачи смотрел на пол перед собой и только вздрогнул, когда хлопнула входная дверь.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин, — прошептал он, прислушиваясь к себе, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Он ведь никогда раньше не плакал, может, хоть сейчас получится?

Но Итачи ничего не испытывал — внутри было мертво и тихо, как на кладбище несбывшихся надежд и непрожитых воспоминаний.                                                                                          


	12. Chapter 12

 

Кто-то должен был прийти первым. Итачи переоделся и докуривал последнюю сигарету прямо в комнате.

Он ждал, вопреки обычной привычке анализировать ситуацию во время курения, в голове было пусто. Саске точно расскажет обо всем и полиция приедет арестовывать Итачи, он даже нож не выбросил — по дороге домой не успел, а потом…

Он сильно устал и больше не хотел бегать. Снять поводок ему не удастся, теперь, когда Саске ушел, а электрический стул если честно, был предпочтительнее, чем закончить свою жизнь в борделе, когда какой-нибудь извращенец купить право задушить его во время секса.

Или не только задушить, Итачи знал, как обычно кончают мальчики Мадары. Он бы не стал исключением.

Даже дверь он оставил открытой — пусть входят, жалко только, что он не сможет ничего рассказать про Мадару.

Словно в ответ на его мысли на лестничной площадке раздались шаги, повернулась ручка, и в квартиру вошел человек, которого Итачи не ожидал сейчас увидеть.

Он смотрел на Мадару и затянулся сигаретой в последний раз, после чего бросил окурок на пол.

— Поехали со мной, моя маленькая сучечка, — Мадара зло ухмылялся, и Итачи отстраненно подумал, что тот скорее всего неплохо закинулся коксом прежде чем приехать.

Он встал и накинул на себя куртку. Когда Итачи проходил мимо Мадары, тот схватил его за руку точно так же, как Саске немногим ранее. Итачи резко вдохнул, но не дернулся.

— Ты был очень плохой девочкой, придется показать тебе, что происходит с такими непослушными, дрянными, гадкими шлюшками, — горячо прошептал ему на ухо Мадара и толкнул перед собой на лестницу.

Пока они спускались, Итачи хотелось смеяться.

Значит, все-таки бордель.

 

Примерно через полчаса после того, как Мадара увез Итачи, к его дому подъехала другая машина. Джирайя настоял на том, чтобы неофициально навестить Итачи и задать ему пару вопросов. Если его ответы покажутся подозрительными, то было решено, что Какаши арестует его и они отвезут его в участок.

В любом случае Джирайя тоже взял с собой оружие.

Сначала они постучали, но стоило только нажать на ручку, и дверь поддалась. Быстро пройдясь по комнатам, они обнаружили, что квартира пуста и тогда они принялись обыскивать ее более тщательно.

— Какаши, — позвал Джирайя, проверив прачечный уголок. Тот подошел на голос и остановился, увидев сваленную в кучу окровавленную одежду. Джирайя быстро исследовал ее.

— Смотри, на рукаве прореха, но тут не только его кровь. Интересно, куда он направился?

— Вряд ли он вернется сюда. Спугнули, — с видимым сожалением произнес Какаши. — Я выбью нам ордер на обыск, оставь пока этот тут.

— Поставь своего человека снаружи, чтобы не пропустил, если он вздумает вернуться.

Какаши покосился на Джирайю.

— Как раз собирался это сделать.

 

По дороге Мадару совсем развезло — значит. Кокс, только после него он становился таким отвязно веселым. Но это был фасад — Итачи на своей шкуре знал, каким изощренно жестоким в такие моменты бывал Мадара. И он хорошо помнил Камуи, маленького робкого мальчика, которого заворачивал в мешок после того, как Мадара устроил эксклюзивную вечеринку с большим количеством алкоголя и наркотиков.

И даже то, что Мадара редко употреблял, не делало его меньшим ублюдком.

— По правде сказать, я горжусь тобой, — сквозь бешеную улыбку говорил Мадара. Глаза его горели, как же похожи в этом они были с Саске. Волосы растрепались, а мешки под глазами и сумасшедшая улыбка делали его похожим на средневековую ведьму, только что заключившую сделку с дьяволом.

— Все ждал, когда ты проявишь характер. Сможешь ли или так и будешь ненавидеть меня, ничего не предприняв.

Итачи мог бы возразить, что не ненавидит Мадару. Он ничего не чувствовал, так будет точнее. Пусть тело было приучено хотеть Мадару всегда, разум всегда воспринимал это отрешенно. Итачи устал от Мадары, это да.

— Ты предал меня. Теперь я могу избавиться от тебя, но по крайней мере ты доказал, что в тебе течет кровь Учиха. Ты боролся.

Кровь Учиха? Итачи вопросительно взглянул на Мадару, тот расхохотался.

— Удивлен? Да, ты мой родственник, родственничек. Не скажу точно, кто, меня слишком долго не было в этой стране, а когда вернулся, то потерял счет родственным связям. Но инцест у нас в крови, мне нравилось трахать тебя, а тебе, судя по всему, понравилось трахаться со своим братом.

У Итачи перехватило дыхание. Он выпрямился и впился взглядом в Мадару.

— Братом?

— Учиха Саске, не ему ли ты подставлял свою сладкую, но такую попользованную попку? Я так смеялся, когда узнал, даже решил не мешать вам, хотя не люблю, когда трогают мои игрушки без спросу. Кто бы мог подумать, какая ирония, во всем большом городе ты сошелся со своим братом, — Мадара смахнул выступившие от хохота слезы.

Ирония не то слово. Значит, Саске — семья, Саске — брат.

Итачи сам не знал, повлияла ли эта информация хоть немного на уже имеющиеся чувства к Саске. Он с самой первой встречи немного по особому ощущал их связь, как если бы всегда знал, что они близки.

Итачи не знал, чего Мадара добивался, рассказывая ему это. Может, просто хотел немного помучить перед смертью, но он добился противоположного эффекта.

Итачи вдруг стало очень спокойно на душе.

Жизнь обретает смысл, когда есть, за кого ее отдать. Его жизнь тоже была бессмысленной до встречи с Саске.

Он ни о чем не жалеет.

 

 Наруто постучал в дверь, потом снова позвонил на телефон. Тот привычно отозвался репликой о недоступности абонента.

Наруто выругался. Вот так всегда — когда Саске нужен, его не поймаешь.

Какаши уже сказал, что отпустил Саске с работы на остаток дня. Наруто по обрывкам информации понял, что они поругались и Какаши его выгнал, и теперь ломал голову, что произошло.

Конечно, Саске могло и не быть дома, он мог пойти куда угодно, город большой и злачных мест в нем много, но Наруто просто не знал, с чего начать.

Он уже был готов начать ломать дверь, когда та распахнулась и на пороге возник Саске в домашней майке, растрепанный и рассеянный, будто не понимающий, кто такой Наруто и что ему вообще надо.

Наруто отпрянул, и даже не от запаха перегара, которым било от Саске так, будто у него дома перевернулась цистерна с бренди, а от того, какой дикий и совершенно сумасшедший взгляд был у друга.

Конечно, проблемы на работе и ссора с начальством не должны радовать, но по мнению Наруто, Саске слишком бурно реагировал.

— Слушай, — он боком пролез в квартиру. Саске непонимающе смотрел на него как на докучливого таракана на кухне. — Ты не отвечаешь на телефон, я так и думал, что ты дома. Чувак, ты же бухой вхлам, что случилось-то?

— Чего хотел? — взгляд Саске наконец сфокусировался. Наруто чуть не сшибло с ног очередной волной перегара.

Надо бы наверно как-то поделикатнее, все таки не каждый день узнаешь, что спишь с собственным братом. Наруто откашлялся:

— Так, хотел узнать, как у тебя дела? Как с Итачи?

В следующую секунду он очутился на лестнице перед закрытой дверью и удивленно огляделся, не совсем понимая, как так произошло.

— Вот придурок! — выругался он наконец. Повернулся и пнул дверь.

— Эй! Открой, нам надо поговорить!

— Проваливай, — донеслось из-за двери хриплое рычание. Ни дать ни взять, чудовище из детского мультика, запершееся в своем замке.

— Слушай, я серьезно, у меня для тебя новости. Саске, открой! — он ударил дверь кулаком.

— Это насчет Итачи!

Тишина. Наруто различил вроде бы удаляющиеся шаги. Что ж, он не хотел так, на самом деле не хотел. Он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие:

— Саске, он твой брат!

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Наруто напряженно прислушивался к тому, что происходит за дверью. Наконец она отворилась и Саске молча посторонился, пропуская его к себе.

 

Несколько дней, пока Итачи еще мог вести счет дням, Мадара держал его у себя. Итачи переносил физические издевательства, они не очень отличались от того, что Мадара обычно делал с ним.

Это даже удивляло Итачи, на периферии сознания, которая не разделяла всеобщей апатии и безразличия к происходящему — Мадара его еще не избил серьезно и не искалечил. Но возможно он просто хотел выгодно продать Итачи.

В любом случае однажды утром его вывели из дома Мадары и посадили в машину. Итачи отрешенно смотрел в окно, даже не надеясь вырваться.

Мадара тоже сел, всю поездку он ласково трепал Итачи по волосам, словно домашнего питомца. Через довольно непродолжительное время машина остановилась около большого, напоминающего общежитие дома в безлюдной местности.

Здание напомнило Итачи школу для мальчиков, и как он скоро понял, это на самом деле была школа, только не совсем обычная — здесь тренировали рабов.

Можно было даже не сомневаться, что программу составлял сам Мадара, руководствуясь опытом. Теперь Итачи знал, откуда приходили и куда уходили все эти бесконечные рабы с пустым взглядом и послушным телом.

Итачи привязали в подвале и он слышал, как Мадара говорит рабам, что вознаграждает их за хорошее поведение игрушкой. Еще он услышал, как он угрожает убить любого, кто повредит Итачи слишком сильно.

Потом Мадара подошел к Итачи и завязал ему глаза. Наклонился, чтобы поцеловать перед уходом и тихо прошептал:

— Посидишь пока здесь. Я припас для тебя кое-что весьма особенное, тебе понравится.

Вокруг слышались шаги, один за другим подходили рабы, ждущие, когда Мадара уйдет. Наконец он отпустил Итачи и тот услышал удаляющиеся шаги.

Кто-то уже хватал и гладил Итачи, а он не мог не думать о том, что приготовил для него Мадара.

В одном Итачи был уверен — ему это точно не понравится.

 

Сначала Саске навестил могилу матери. Посидел рядом, положив привезенный с собой букетик на камень. Погладил его.

Он почти не помнил мать, потому что та умерла очень рано, но на фотографиях до замужества, которых в доме было полно, она выглядела очень красивой и всегда улыбалась.

Сейчас Саске нахмурился, вдруг вспомнив, что семейных фотографий в архиве было немного. Были свадебные фото, было несколько одиночных, но их не было столько, как остальных.

Раньше Саске не придавал этому большого значения, мало ли, вдруг родители просто мало фотографировались, но сейчас другое предположение осенило его.

Что, если на тех фотографиях был кто-то, кого пытались спрятать?

— Нам с отцом надо поговорить, — вздохнул он. — Я не знаю, что и думать. У тебя на самом деле был еще один сын, мама?

Он обхватил голову руками.

— Зачем вы сделали это? Знаю, что папа всегда был строг, но ты? Как ты могла ему позволить?

Перед глазами поплыло и Саске сжал кулаки, чтобы успокоиться. Он специально оставил в машине пистолет, потому что не был уверен, как отреагирует на признания отца.

Если ему есть в чем признаваться.

Если он вообще решит в чем-то признаться.

 

Отец занимался в спортзале. После выхода в отставку у него не осталось много занятий, которым он мог себя посвятить — рыбная ловля, охота и тренировки. После смерти матери он не женился снова и теперь доживал свой век в одиночестве. Впрочем, отца это и не тяготило. Насколько Саске знал, одно время отец завел себе лошадей, но быстро отказался от этой идеи как раз потому, что для ухода за ними приходилось нарушать уединение.

Неподалеку от дома было заброшенное святилище, его крыша была видна по дороге к дому. И снова кольнула мысль — отец замаливает там грехи.

Саске дернул ручку двери и она открылась — отец редко запирал дверь на ключ, несмотря на то, что Саске часто напоминал ему об опасности. Фугаку говорил, что с его коллекцией ружей опасность будет грозить прежде всего не ему.

— Папа? — позвал Саске, заходя внутрь.

— Саске? — Фугаку появился на лестнице, одетый по-домашнему. — Ты не предупредил даже, я бы накрыл на стол. Заходи.

 

— Будешь пить? Кофе, чай, вина или саке?

— Папа, я приехал поговорить с тобой.

— Насчет всего того, что творится? Готов помочь советом, если все расскажешь.

Он сел напротив Саске и все поставил две маленькие рюмки с подогретым саке себе и ему. Саске посмотрел на рюмку, а потом выпил ее одним глотком, чтобы придать себе сил начать неприятный разговор.

— Папа, только ответь честно, ладно? Скажи, у тебя был еще один сын?

Даже если бы Фугаку ответил, что нет, его начальная реакция уже все сказала Саске. Он вздрогнул как от удара, напрягся и несколько секунд пристально разглядывал Саске. Потом выпил свою рюмку, налил себе еще и снова выпил.

— Откуда узнал? — только и спросил он.

— Во время расследования пришлось взять кое-чей ДНК, который совпал с моим, — Саске опустил тот факт, что трахал собственного брата последние полгода. Страстно, жестко, всегда с удовольствием.

Трахал, целовал, был готов на все ради встреч.

Любил.

— Значит, он жив, — Фугаку выпил еще несколько рюмок. Наверно, тоже для того, чтобы было легче говорить.

— Как это получилось? — Саске подался вперед, пожирая отца взглядом. Он изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, но сердце билось как сумасшедшее и шумело в ушах. Если бы это был не отец, которого Саске всегда боялся и уважал…

— Долгая история. Ты вряд ли слышал про Учиху Мадару.

— Кто это?

— Тебе он приходится дальним… — Фугаку пошевелил губами, подсчитывая, — прадедушкой, да. Но когда я видел его в последний раз, а это было за полгода до твоего рождения, он выглядел моим ровесником.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Саске, когда отец отец сделал паузу. — Рассказывай все.

— Мадара пропал во время военной кампании против Страны Костей. Ему было тогда лет тридцать, пришло оповещение о его вероятной гибели, а еще через тридцать лет или около того он заявляется ко мне как ни в чем не бывало. Выяснилось, что он выбрался из плена, вернулся, ушел из армии, начал свое дело. Они хорошо дружили с Хаширамой Сенджу, думаю, он помог Мадаре освободиться и начать новую жизнь, но не знаю.

— Зачем ты продал ему Итачи?

Фугаку отвел взгляд. Он долго рассматривал стену, потом сказал:

— Он угрожал в случае отказа вырезать всю семью, и тогда все равно получил бы то, что хотел. А в случае согласия обещал, что меня повысят. Нет, — он замотал головой, заранее отвечая на вопрос, — я не сделал это ради должности. Я сделал это ради Микото, хотя она все равно не перенесла того, что у нее забрали сына.

Я завел собаку, но нашел ее застреленной прямо в доме. Поставил везде камеры, но они оказывались выключенными. Находил записки в спальне, где он описывал, как будет убивать Микото и тебя в ней.

— Зачем ему нужен был Итачи?

— Не знаю точно, но у меня есть одна догадка. Итачи был очень хорошеньким ребенком, со странной особенностью притягивать к себе всяких извращенцев. Я видел, как Мадара смотрел на него и откровенное вожделение в его глазах. Но мне было противно даже думать об этом. Сначала я успокаивал себя, говоря, что когда-нибудь вырву сына из лап ублюдка, но ничего так и не предпринял.

— Подумать только, а я восхищался тобой, — горько сказал Саске. — Считал идеалом, стремился подражать. Меня тошнит от тебя и того, что ты говоришь, но рассказывай. Расскажи мне все, чтобы я мог уйти и больше никогда не видеть тебя снова.

— Меня тоже тошнит от себя, — сказал Фугаку. — Как он выглядит сейчас, чем занимается?

— Ты недостоин этого знать, — Саске встал. — Тебе есть, что еще рассказать мне?

— Я отдал ему Итачи и больше ничего не знал о нем. Но если ты подождешь пару минут, то… Просто подожди, ладно?

Саске смотрел, как Фугаку поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж и чувствовал опустошение. Помнил ли Итачи свою семью и это предательство? Через что он прошел? Избавился ли он от Мадары и если да, почему не начал новую жизнь.

И еще Саске называл его шлюхой. Жар залил щеки и уши, теперь Саске было так стыдно за свои слова, сказанные в приступе ярости. Если бы он только знал.

Лестница снова заскрипела от шагов и показался отец, теперь он нес в руках какую-то толстую папку.

— Держи, — он протянул папку Саске. — Я нанимал детективов, чтобы они следили за Итачи. Они приносили отчеты, и так я знал, что он жив. Но я перестал делать это уже давным-давно, и у меня так и не хватило смелости заглянуть хотя бы в один из них.

Саске молча взял протянутое, так же молча встал и не оглядываясь вышел. У него не было сил даже хлопнуть дверью.

 

Фугаку проводил взглядом отъезжающий автомобиль. Иногда прошлое настигает внезапно. Ты знал всю жизнь, что совершил что-то неприглядное, знал, что оно всегда рядом, словно хищник, прячущийся в кустах.

И вот когда ты уже почти убедил себя не смотреть в кусты и представил, что хищника не существует, он прыгает.

Микото его так и не простила.

Фугаку смотрел на свою коллекцию ружей. Потом тяжело встал, чувствуя, что после беседы с сыном постарел сразу лет на двадцать, достал порох и выбрал одной из ружей.

Саске вряд ли вернется, а гостей Фугаку принимал очень нечасто.

Он только надеялся, что сыновья простят его когда-нибудь.

В пустом доме эхом отдался выстрел.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 Папку Саске открыл не сразу. Испытывая необъяснимую робость, он старался заняться чем угодно, только чтобы не смотреть на прямоугольник из черного пластика на своем столе.

Наруто часто звонил ему, чтобы поделиться новостями, а от Какаши Саске узнал, что Итачи дома они не застали. Саске не знал, сбежал он или его спрятали, не знал, кто такой Мадара, ничего не знал, а сам Итачи упомянул только имя Данзо.

Впрочем, Мадара был реален, об этом рассказал Минато, который его давно знал. Не слишком близко, но достаточно, чтобы поделиться кое-какой информацией. Саске все еще не знал, стоит ли идти со всем этим к Какаши.

Не то чтобы он подозревал, что на Какаши могут надавить и тот испугается, просто Саске чувствовал, что ему следует сначала разобраться во всем самому.

И его беспокоило отсутствие Итачи. Он запрещал себе думать о плохом, тем более, что трупа пока не было, но беспокойство темной липкой массой растекалось по низу живота, заставляя постоянно смотреть на телефон в ожидании новостей.

Лишь только поздно ночью, не в силах уснуть, Саске сел за стол и открыл папку, погружаясь в изучение ее содержимого.

Информации было очень мало — Итачи содержали в доме по такому-то адресу, наружу он почти не выходил, о посетителях и контактах ничего не было сказано — вероятно, Фугаку требовал другой информации.

Зато был целый ворох фотографий, и тут наконец Саске увидел, куда именно отец отдал Итачи.

Была фотография большой вечеринки, вокруг много людей, все голые. В фокусе камеры Итачи, ему совсем мало лет и он лежит, придавленный каким-то стариком. Вот он постарше, связанный и подвешенный к дереву. Сколько он там висел, Саске мог только догадываться. Но по фотографии было похоже, что он уже в обмороке. Еще фотография, через окно видно, как Итачи сидит у кого-то на коленях, тоже обнаженный.

Это столько всего объясняло. Например то, почему Итачи всегда заводила грубость и властность, почему он изо всех сил старался склонить Саске к тому, что было не принято в нормальных отношениях. Раньше Саске просто списывал это на индивидуальные предпочтения, но сейчас мог видеть, откуда эти предпочтения росли.

Саске быстро пролистал, стараясь не очень задерживаться взглядом на всех этих фотографиях, везде Итачи был либо раздет, либо одет в самый минимум. Наконец Саске выудил одну-единственную фотографию, на которой Итачи был похож на обычного ребенка.

На улице судя по всему холодно и зима, потому что Итачи в свитере, а стекло запотело. Он выводит по нему пальцем и Саске взял увеличительное стекло, чтобы разглядеть, что Итачи пишет.

На стекле были изображены два схематичных человека, держащихся за руки. Рядом с одним из них была надпись «пошли домой», а внизу Итачи как раз заканчивал выводить слово «брат».

Саске больше не мог ничего разглядеть, в глазах стало горячо, а фотография помутнела. Он закрыл папку и отложил ее в сторону, закрывая лицо.

Если бы он знал, если бы он только знал.

— Прости меня, Итачи, — глухо произнес Саске, надеясь, что еще успеет все исправить.

Надеясь, что они еще успеют поговорить.

 

Минато помог им раскопать всю доступную информацию по Мадаре, но Саске никак не мог сосредоточиться и начать анализировать. Итачи не шел у него из головы, а неизвестность его судьбы сводила с ума.

Хорошо, что Наруто был рядом. Наруто, который хотел помочь — и лучшему другу и человеку, спасшему ему жизнь. Саске видел, что Наруто тоже беспокоит исчезновение Итачи, ведь это означает, что он попал в неприятности и несложно было догадаться, почему.

Видя, что Саске слишком нервничает, Наруто настоял на том, чтобы посвятить в это дело еще нескольких друзей — Ино, Шикамару и Сакуру. Шикамару хорошо умел работать с информацией, у Ино был неограниченный доступ в архив, а Сакура общалась с Цунаде и могла собрать информацию в медицинском разделе.

— Он был в плену, а вернулся оттуда здоровым и помолодевшим, — Сакура задумчиво рассматривала редкие фотографии молодого Мадары. На черно-белых снимках он стоял, грудь колесом, при полном параде, белоснежная улыбка. Сакура перебрала еще несколько снимков.

— Он похож на тебя, — сказала она Саске. — Одинаковые глаза.

Саске моментально ощетинился:

— Не сравнивай меня с этим ублюдком.

— Она не хотела ничего плохого, — примирительно сказал Наруто, которому в эти дни приходило служить смягчающей прослойкой между Саске и остальным миром. Втайне Саске был ему за это благодарен — потом он извинится перед всеми, а сейчас просто не может по-другому.

И Сакура была права, как не хотелось этого не признавать. Саске тоже подумал, что они похожи, когда увидел фотографии.

Еще он подумал, что Итачи хотел его из-за этого. Что Саске напоминал ему Мадару, что он был для Итачи Мадарой, но другим, нежным и любящим. Разновидность стокгольмского синдрома, когда жертва влюбляется в своего мучителя.

Разыгравшееся воображение тогда подсовывало картины того, как Итачи смеется ему в лицо даже после того, как он найдет его, как они нежатся в объятиях друг друга прямо сейчас, как Итачи встанет на пути Саске, если тот захочет убить Мадару.

Тогда к беспокойству добавлялась ревность, чистая и черная, без примесей — сейчас-то Саске знал всю предысторию и у него были веские причины.

— Страна Костей, — Ино взяла у Сакуры фотографии. — Папа как-то работал над одним проектом, — она пожевала губу, раздумывая, стоит рассказывать об этом или нет, но увидела, с какой жадностью на нее уставился Саске и сдалась. — Только никому ни слова. Короче, это был очень секретный проект, пришла информация, что у Страны Костей есть технология работы с сознанием. Они могут ну как бы перепрограммировать человека. Дать ему задание, которое он не может не выполнить, и это может быть что угодно, даже самоубийство.

Шикамару внимательно слушал, делая какие-то пометки.

— Продолжай, — попросил он. — Кажется, я понимаю, в чем дело.

— Ну в общем они получили часть технологии, опробовали ее, она действовала, но из-за неполных данных, это не было совсем программированием или принуждением. Потом они проводили свои исследования и насколько я знаю, проводят их до сих пор. Добились больших успехов, но папа говорит, что в Стране Костей на месте тоже не стояли и уже могут создавать полноценных зомби или биороботов.

— Трудно что-то сказать наверняка, — произнес Шикамару. — Но судя по всему Мадару перевербовали в плену. Скорее всего с использованием этого программирования, чтобы наверняка. А если то, что ты рассказываешь про торговлю людьми — правда, то вполне возможно он проводил на них и свои опыты программирования. Если это так, то значит в Стране Костей доверили ему настолько ценную информацию, не опасаясь разглашения, а это опять приводит нас к предположению, что Мадару зазомбировали.

— Это так же может объяснить, почему он поддерживает Данзо, который носится с этим новым законом. Папа говорит, что они пытаются сдать страну врагу.

Саске тут же подумал, что это могло объяснить и поведение Итачи. Причина, по которой он не ушел от Мадары, хотя шанс выпадал неоднократно. Причина, по которой он выполнял его приказы.

С одной стороны становилось легче — это значило, что Итачи держит не любовь к Мадаре, а какой-то психологический механизм. С другой стороны это все усложняло — как этому противодействовать Саске не знал. Кто знает, вдруг Итачи получил установку охранять Мадару ценой собственной жизни?

— Это может объяснить даже покушение на тебя, — Шикамару удовлетворенно покивал. — Твой отец же единственный, кто выступает активно против. До этого против был сам премьер, а его внучка ушла из политики после его смерти.

— Они хотели достать папу? — глаза Наруто округлились. — Через меня?

— Взрывчатки в машине было мало, — вдруг напомнил Саске. — Убило бы вряд ли, но могло покалечить. Они хотели, чтобы Минато увидел тебя в больнице и понял, что лучше не мешать.

— Нам лучше рассказать все Какаши, — сказала Ино. — Он старше и у него есть связи. Мы не можем просто встать и начать арестовывать всех подряд.

— У нас нет ни доказательств ни права — у Данзо есть премьерская неприкосновенность.

— Папа работает с этим, парламент собирается вынести Данзо вотум недоверия. Тогда его отстранят, а мы можем начать дело.

— В любом случае нам нужен кто-то из старших, — Саске вздохнул. — Чтобы дал делу ход.

Они все переглянулись.

— Саске и Ино, вам придется идти к Какаши, — с заметным весельем в голосе сказал Шикамару.

 

Работа шла очень медленно на взгляд Саске.

За Данзо была установлена слежка. С каждым новым контактом, слежка устанавливалась и за ним тоже. За Мадарой не следили, на этом настоял Минато, он был уверен, что Мадара моментально догадается в чем дело и не хотел спугнуть его раньше времени.

Однако телефон Мадары проверили на предмет входящих и исходящих звонков. Открылось столько всего интересного, что часть информации Наруто пришлось слить своему отделу, чтобы предотвратить новые теракты.

И тогда удача улыбнулась — они взяли первого исполнителя. Им оказался молодой парень с длинными светлыми волосами, не было никаких сомнений, что это он был на видеозаписях. Он оказался гражданином Страны Камня и на запрос по нему был получен ответ, что на родине он давно находится в розыске за экстремизм.

До ближайшего участка задержанный, однако не доехал, каким-то образом он умудрился подорвать себя. Наруто грыз себя за то, что плохо обыскал его, но Саске знал, что они обыскали все, что можно. Осталось только теряться в догадках, где он прятал взрывчатку.

Об Итачи по-прежнему не было никаких новостей, и Саске ходил постоянно на взводе. Видя это, однажды Наруто заперся с ним в кабинете и показал маленький приемник.

— Что это? — нахмурился Саске. Он был не в настроении играть с Наруто в угадайку, если у него есть факты, которые могут заинтересовать Саске, пусть выкладывает, если нет, то пусть проваливает и не мешает.

— Если кто может знать про Итачи, то это Мадара, верно?

Саске ничего не ответил, Наруто продолжил:

— Но папа настаивает на том, чтобы не возбуждать подозрений раньше времени. Однако я решил, что вреда от маленького жучка не будет. Я был очень осторожен.

Саске молча включил приемник, в нем была тишина.

— Дома никого нет, судя по всему. Но я записываю все, что там происходит. Надеюсь, что он упомянет Итачи.

Саске смотрел на Наруто и тот явно увидел в его взгляде все, что тот пытался скрыть: боль, надежду, сомнения и страх, что Итачи уже нет в живых.

— Я понимаю, что наши шансы очень мизерные, — тихо сказал он. — Но мы сейчас мало что можем сделать. Папа сказал, что уже на днях будет заседание и он убедил большую часть парламента на то, чтобы проголосовать за отставку Данзо. Тогда мы сможем накрыть сразу всех. С Пейном кстати какие-то непонятки, мне Джирайя рассказывал. Говорит, нашли сразу нескольких, подходящих под описание, и сейчас на всякий случай ведут всех.

Саске немного помолчал.

— Дай мне знать, если будут новости, — наконец тихо сказал он.

 

Итачи потерял счет дням и совершенно отключился от реального мира. Так было легче переносить наказание.

Хотя Итачи знал, что это еще не настоящее наказание, просто Мадаре надо было на время запереть Итачи и он решил убить одновременно двух зайцев — поиздеваться над ним и спрятать где-то, где его не найдут.

Вопреки приказу Итачи думал о Саске.

Что-то пошло не так, он должен был забыть его, но память вытаскивала новые и новые мелочи — как Саске улыбался перед тем, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать Итачи, как на переносице его возникала складка, когда он кончал с протяжным стоном, как любил обнять Итачи сзади во время сна.

Запах его шампуня, рингтон его мобильника, даже форма ушей — Итачи помнил все эти мелочи, тонул в них, и ему было все равно, кто в данный момент насилует его, что ему не давали пить уже много часов, что он ничего не ел кроме спермы с того самого дня, как его привезли в подвал.

Итачи уже не знал, сколько времени прошло перед тем, как его опять привезли к Мадаре. Тот с презрением и отвращением посмотрел на Итачи и сухо приказал помыться.

После душа, Итачи сидел на диване перед Мадарой, все такой же безразличный к происходящему, тот принес откуда-то бутылек с таблетками, высыпал на ладонь пару и приказал выпить.

— На тебя сейчас встанет только у некрофила, — покачал он головой неодобрительно. — Но это придаст тебе энергии, по крайней мере на ближайшие часов десять. Есть побочные эффекты, но тебе должно быть уже все равно, не успеешь прожить достаточно долго, чтобы они успели проявиться.

Мадара улыбнулся собственной шутке и притянул Итачи поближе для поцелуя.

— Сегодня ты пойдешь к своему любовнику-детективу и убьешь его, — сказал он, отстранившись и прикусив нижнюю губу Итачи. — Хорошо я придумал? Грязная шлюшка убивает собственного брата, с которым предавалась греху кровосмешения.

Итачи неверяще посмотрел на Мадару.

Приказ, приказ, приказ, в груди глухо колотилось сердце, грозя вот-вот разорваться. Он не хотел этого делать, но Мадара приказывал, и ошейник сдавливал горло, мешая дышать.

Мадара посмотрел на выражение лица Итачи и рассмеялся.

— Так и знал, что ты оценишь. Но увы, все предатели заканчивают плохо. И неужели ты удивлен? Думал, ты знаешь меня лучше.

Итачи дернулся и захрипел, Мадара с любопытством ждал, пока он успокоится.

— Ну-ну, не стоит так реагировать. Вы умрете в один день… почти. Разве не так должны заканчивать счастливые влюбленные?

Дыхание Итачи постепенно выравнивалось, он смотрел сквозь Мадару стеклянными глазами.

— Вот умница, малышка. Теперь иди, выполни задание, порадуй меня, — Мадара потрепал Итачи по щеке и указал на дверь.

Он встал и, не чувствуя конечностей, направился к двери. Итачи чувствовал спиной взгляд Мадары и его садистскую ухмылку, но сильнее всего его занимали собственные ощущение. Он прислушивался к себе и не мог в это поверить.

Вот что означал приказ Саске забыть его, вот как он подействовал.

Теперь Итачи это понимал.

 

Саске ответил на телефон сразу, потому что в эти дни ждал каждого звонка от Наруто как манны небесной.

— Он появился, появился! — даже по телефону было слышно возбуждение Наруто. — Я еду на задержание!

— Подожди, — осадил его Саске. — Где он, что с ним? Я сам поеду туда.

— Он… едет к тебе. Саске, ты не должен выходить к нему. Я уже сейчас подъеду, жди меня!

— Нет. Наруто, скажи толком, в чем дело?

На той стороне повисла тишина.

— Наруто! — нетерпеливо прикрикнул Саске, тот вздохнул.

— Ладно, сейчас скину тебе их разговор с Мадарой. Только перезвони мне, когда прослушаешь, я жду!

Саске прокрутил запись несколько раз, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Воображение рисовало Итачи и Мадару, как они смотрят друг на друга, выражения их лиц, и Саске морщился, когда Мадара оскорблял Итачи.

Раньше Саске тоже был таким. Стыд опять заставил гореть уши. Саске поклялся себе, что обязательно извинится за все. За то, что был такой свиньей.

За то, что был вторым Мадарой, Итачи и одного-то не заслужил.

Он перезвонил Наруто.

— Не приезжай, — коротко сказал он. Наруто возмутился:

— Ты думай, что говоришь. Не знаю, чем он там его накормил, но Итачи надо задержать. Мы сможем дать ему охрану и он выступит свидетелем. А один ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Наруто, даже не смей. Если тебе дорога наша дружба, то… Я прошу тебя.

Что-то в голосе Саске заставило Наруто насторожиться и понять, что он серьезно.

— Саске, расскажи, что случилось, — более мягко попросил он.

— Мне надо с ним поговорить. Если хочешь, я могу отправить тебе сообщение и тогда ты приедешь.

— Он едет, чтобы убить тебя, — еще раз напомнил Наруто. — Мы не знаем, находится ли он в адекватном состоянии.

— Я тоже в нем не нахожусь, — хмыкнул Саске.  — Я смогу за себя постоять.

Саске чувствовал, как Наруто борется с собой. Как мужчина и друг он был обязан выполнить просьбу, но желание защитить не позволяло сделать это. В конце концов Наруто вздохнул.

— Ты чокнутый, Саске. Ладно, я буду неподалеку, если через час не получу от тебя новостей, то подойду. Надеюсь, то, о чем ты хочешь с ним поговорить, стоит этого.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Саске. Потом, почувствовав, что Наруто имеет право знать правду, добавил: — Хочу знать, что он выберет.

Кого, добавил он мысленно, выключая телефон.

Всегда ведь есть шанс, что Итачи делает это добровольно.

 

Мадара ждал возвращения Итачи, зная, что это будет их последняя встреча.

Что и говорить, мальчишка восхищал его. Он был смышленым, красивым, сексуальным, хорош в постели, еще послушным, но это уже заслуга самого Мадары.

Пожалуй, Мадара мог бы влюбиться в Итачи, если бы не то обстоятельство, что он уже любил кое-кого.

Когда после многих лет, проведенных в тюрьме для пленных, после пыток, издевательств, многочисленных смертей, после обитания в маленькой тесной камере, больше похожей на клетку для животных, когда после всего этого в один день перед ним предстала она, Мадара подумал, что умер и увидел ангела.

Раньше он считал подобные россказни тупым преувеличением, но она была созданием настолько неземным, насколько же прекрасным. Он жадно впивался в нее взглядом, она же, едва взглянув на него, приказала охране дать ему помыться и привести к ней.

Вскоре Мадара присягнул ей на верность. Неземное прекрасное создание оказалось королевой Страны Костей, но ему было плевать. Будь она самим дьяволом, он бы продал ей душу, если бы только ей понадобились те угольки, что остались от нее.

Он знал, зачем понадобился ей — в качестве агента влияния в родной стране, и был готов принести ей Страну Огня на блюдечке. Ему сделали несколько пластических операций, возвращая юность, поставили несколько искусственных органов, потому что здоровье оказалось непоправимо подорвано после стольких лет тюрьмы, и заставили пройти курс подчинения сознания.

Мадара позволил им. Он бы все сделал добровольно, но им нужна была гарантия, что он не предаст, а слово Кагуи для Мадара стало сродни слову завета.

Вот кого он любил, но не земной любовью мужчины к женщине, нет, это было бы слишком бесчестно по отношению к ней. Он любил ее как того ангела, который спустился к нему в камеру — фанатичной и преданной любовью, ее верный пес, ее рыцарь, ее проповедник. Она с тем же успехом могла потребовать его голову, и он бы сам себе ее отрезал, водрузил на блюдо из золото и поднес бы к ее трону, разрешив себе умереть только после исполнения приказа.

То, что Мадара испытывал к Итачи не шло ни в какое сравнение. Он любил причинять ему боль, любил чувство власти над ним, любил трахать его тело и хотел его даже сейчас, когда он стал взрослым мужчиной, хотя взрослые мужчины никогда не привлекали Мадару как таковые.

Мадару совсем не беспокоило то, что Итачи вряд ли что-то испытывал к нему. Но пришло время избавиться от него и вопреки всему, Мадара ощущал легкое сожаление.

У порога раздался шорох. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Мадара встал и открыл дверь, уже зная, кого он увидит.

— Ты шел сюда в таком виде? — с неудовольствием заметил он. Итачи достал из кармана окровавленный нож и продемонстрировал его Мадаре как доказательство того, что он сделал.

Глаза его были стеклянные и совершенно пустые. Одежда мокрая от крови, Мадара на всякий случай окинул Итачи взглядом на предмет наличия ранений. Их не было, кровь только чужая, значит, мальчишка позволил зарезать себя как барана.

Так оно бывает, если любишь.

— Хорошо, что ты в темном, не так заметно, — сменил Мадара гнев на милость. — Ты выполнил задание? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Да, хозяин, — хрипло произнес Итачи.

— Хороший мальчик, заходи, только не испачкай мне тут ничего.

 

 Мадара расстегивал ему ремень, потому что сам Итачи находился в некой прострации. Приспустив на нем штаны, Мадара надел презерватив, чтобы не оставить следов, и заставил Итачи нагнуться.

Последний секс с Итачи, от одной только мысли удовольствие было намного более интенсивным, чем обычно, хоть это и был простой быстрый перепих.

Кончив, Мадара натянул штаны на себя и Итачи.

— Последний мой приказ для тебя. Иди к себе и напиши записку, что убил своего любовника из ревности, потом зарежь себя этим же ножом.

Итачи посмотрел на Мадару, во взгляде такая бесконечная пустота, что она заставила его поежиться.

— Да, хозяин.

— Я выбрал для тебя красивую смерть, ты так не думаешь? С нетерпением буду ждать заголовков новостей, о том, как один пидор убил другого. Обсасывать будут долго, особенно если выяснится, что вы братья.

Итачи даже не шелохнулся. Мадара подошел к нему вплотную и погладил его по щеке.

— Буду скучать по тебе, — прошептал он, и сразу же отвернулся. — Уходи и выполняй, — приказал он.

— Я тоже, — сказал вдруг Итачи, и что-то в его голосе заставило Мадару обернуться.

Последнее, что он успел увидеть — занесенный для удара нож.


	14. Chapter 14

Страшно завыл ветер, поднимая снег и бросая его в окна так, что стекла задрожали.

Снаружи облака закрыли собой закатное солнце, точно, ночью обещали бурю, а это значило, что утром вход снова занесет и надо будет откапываться.

Он посмотрел в угол, лопата на месте, дров хватит на всю ночь, да и дизеля для энергогенератора достаточно еще на долгое время. Он сел, собираясь включить очередной фильм из недавно привезенной новой коллекции, потом почитать книжку и лечь спать, раз никакого ЧП не намечается, но тут ожила рация.

— Участок пятьдесят шесть, участок пятьдесят шесть, прием.

— Участок пятьдесят шесть слушает, прием, — ответил он.

— У нас турист в твоей зоне, попал на бурю, просит ночлега. Отправил его к тебе, через десять минут прибудет, прием.

— Даю разрешение на ночлег. Если не прибудет, выйду на поиски, прием.

— Отлично. Будут новости, сообщу, конец связи.

Турист. Наверняка сбился с пути. Здесь не пролегали туристические маршруты, он специально выбрал самый глухой и отдаленный участок леса. Зимой даже на снегоходе невозможно было добраться до ближайшего селения из-за снежных бурь, а волки подходили так близко в поисках еды и тепла, что он слышал, как они скреблись в дверь и скулили, словно прося пустить.

 Завтра придется выводить туриста на верную тропу, показывать дорогу. Хорошо еще, если он придет сам, а не заблудится так, что придется искать его по всему участку не в самую лучшую погоду.

Но его опасения не оправдались — сквозь рев ветра послышался другой, более низкий звук, в котором он узнал мотор вездехода. Он становился все ближе, пока, глухо заурчав напоследок, не замолк под окнами.

Хозяин дома набрал в чайник воды из кадки и установил на печку подставку. С дороги и холода гость захочет если не есть, то выпить горячего чаю или кофе, это точно.

В дверь постучали. Не оборачиваясь он крикнул:

— Открыто.

Он слышал, как отворяется дверь, как гость стоит у порога, не двигаясь, почувствовал, как пахнуло холодом. Наконец он поставил чайник и обернулся.

Плечистая фигура гостя все так же возвышалась у входной двери. Он в упор разглядывал хозяина дома, который, не веря своим глазам, шагнул вперед.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал гость. — Итачи… брат.

 

Уже давно улеглась буря и за окном посерело, предвещая скорый восход, а они все не могли наговориться.

Саске рассказал, что ждал Итачи, а когда тот так и не пришел, то они вместе с Наруто догадались прослушать запись из дома Мадары. Прибыв на место, они нашли только труп, а сам Итачи бесследно исчез.

Он рассказал о том, что Данзо судили за измену родине, хотя это было засекречено и для общественности он проходил по делу о коррупции. Данзо позже нашли повесившимся в камере, и Саске был уверен, что это сделал кто-то из его сообщников.

Итачи сказал, что наверно это был Орочимару.

Отношения со Страной Костей остаются весьма напряженными, хотя из-за договора о сотрудничестве между пятью странами, принятого еще во времена Хаширамы Сенджу, напасть на Страну Огня они так и не решились.

Зато вскрылась сеть, занимавшаяся торговлей детьми, которую покрывал Мадара. Это и технология управления разумом и программирования. Саске потом разговаривал с отцом Ино, который занялся этим делом, рассказал ему про Итачи.

Иноичи твердо стоял на том, что подконтрольный не может вырваться сам, но на все вопросы Саске только разводил руками.

— Что все-таки было между вами? — спросил Саске и чувствовалось, что его волновал этот вопрос. Пусть он стал немного взрослее и сдержаннее, внутри него все еще горело то самое пламя, в котором сгорал Итачи.

— Все как ты говоришь. Я был под его контролем, — подтвердил Итачи. Он не хотел вспоминать о том, от чего бежал прошедшие два года, но им с Саске надо было вместе закрыть эти страницы.

Чтобы никогда больше к ним не возвращаться.

— Тогда ты должен был убить меня как он и приказал. Почему ты не подчинился? — Саске подался вперед. Итачи видел, что он ждет от него признания. Возможно, о том, как Саске дорог и небезразличен Итачи, что тот просто не смог убить его.

— На самом деле я должен благодарить тебя, — он взглянул на Саске, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Меня?

— Помнишь? Ты сказал мне забыть тебя.

— Да, и я вел себя как последний придурок, — покаянно признал Саске. — Но не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение…

— Вы с Мадарой похожи, — начал Итачи, Саске вскинулся.

— Не сравнивай нас! Да, я был скотиной, но клянусь… — Итачи жестом остановил его и Саске замолчал.

— Думаю, это семейное сходство, но когда мы с тобой встретились, я почувствовал, что твои приказы действуют на меня так же как приказы Мадары. Не всегда, только когда ты сильно злился или возбуждался, у вас тогда становились одинаковые глаза.

Я тогда решил держать тебя как можно ближе, подумав, что это поможет мне освободиться, но никак не получалось нащупать нужный механизм. Я почти сдался и не верил, что из этой задумки что-то выйдет, и когда ты сказал забыть тебя, я все боялся, что вот-вот не смогу больше вспомнить твое лицо.

А потом Мадара приказал тебя убить, и я вдруг почувствовал, что нет принуждения. Что могу не подчиниться. Сам не знаю, как мне пришел в голову план разыграть перед ним послушание и ничем себя не выдать.

— Я все еще не понимаю, — Саске нахмурился. — Я приказал тебе забыть меня, но это тебя освободило?

— Программа внутри меня реагировала на Мадару. Может, его взгляд, может, голос, я не знаю, но она иногда принимала тебя за него. И когда ты приказал забыть тебя, она посчитала это приказом Мадары и самоуничтожилась. В конце концов, ты действительно оказался моим шансом на свободу.

Саске взял ладонь Итачи в руки и приложил ее к своему лицу.

— Зачем ты сбежал? — прошептал он, закрыв глаза. — Из-за того, что я был для тебя всего лишь этим? Шансом на свободу? Я бы мог отпустить тебя — чужого человека, который свел меня с ума, но так и не смог отпустить тебя — родного брата. Стой, дай мне договорить, я столько раз думал, что скажу тебе когда найду и сейчас боюсь забыть все слова.

Он вздохнул и открыл глаза, с решимостью глядя на Итачи.

— Я думал, что узнав, что мы братья, смогу побороть все мои… другие чувства к тебе, но они стали только сильнее. Наверно, я тоже больной извращенец, раз мне не мешает тот факт, что мы братья, и даже только добавляет чувства… Но Итачи, если с твоей стороны ты ничего не испытываешь, я предлагаю вернуться и просто быть моим братом. Верю, что родственную связь мы сможем наладить. Возможно, не сразу, со временем.

— Глупый, — Итачи вдруг улыбнулся и погладил Саске по щеке той рукой, что он все еще прижимал к лицу, провел пальцем по губам. — Я хотел, чтобы ты жил обычной, нормальной жизнью. Завел бы семью, детей.

— Ты моя семья!

— Я планировал это еще до того, как узнал, что ты мой брат. Ты всегда заслуживал большего.

— Если ты не хочешь возвращаться, тогда я останусь тут! — на лице Саске было написано отчаяние, потому что он понимал, к чему клонит Итачи. — Два года я искал тебя и наконец-то нашел! Пожалуйста, дай нам шанс.

Итачи привстал и подался вперед, обнимая Саске.

— У меня нет никакого права распоряжаться твоей жизнью, — сказал он. — Но могу сказать, что я люблю тебя. И это случилось до того, как узнал, что ты мой брат.

— И я… — Саске не стал продолжать, просто накрыл губы Итачи своими.

Завтра они все хорошенько обсудят и решат, что делать дальше.

Им обоим никуда не сорваться с того поводка, который называется любовь.

 


End file.
